The Best Christmas Present Ever
by Wynja
Summary: My Christmas present to Sladin-lovers. Contains holiday sprit, slash, fluff, slash, scheming, slash, an annoyed Robin and Christmas presents. And slash. Rated for later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer is valid for this whole story including all its chapters: I do not own the Teen Titans. I just use them to try to make people who are important to me happy. So that's all good, right?

**Welcome to the Best Christmas Present Ever!**

Yes, the title is grossly over-exaggerated, but come on! It's a nice one! I DO know that a life-size Slade-doll is what we all REALLY want, but… sorry… If I could afford it, you would all need a really big stocking…

For the last two years I have done X-mas drabbles where you, my lovely and very much appreciated readers, have been allowed to wish for a drabble of your choice… not this year. Well, you will still have choices, and you even get to wish for a drawing or two, but, to let more people in, it will be decided by voting and a few guessing games and stuff… It will all become clearer as we move along!

For example, the first reviewer who can guess the answer to something in the on the third of December will get a pic on Deviant Art, and so on… Rules and the question will follow in that chapter.

This story will be updated every day! That's great, eh? This story is a bit special, though, as it mixes both "normal" narrative with the "Diary"-kind, from Robin's and Slade's P.O.V's. No, it's not as bad as it sounds, I promise…It is completely free-standing, and starts off rather canon, as most of my stories does, that is; Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans, and Slade is the bad guy… there will probably be a few references to other stories, though, but just for fun, for you readers who has read all my stuff (you brave, brave people… you have been through so much…).

The chapters will be short, from half-a page to maybe five or six at the most, each dealing with one day each (from midnight to midnight). Some days a lot of stuff happens, some days not; that's life and I've written it like that (more natural than EVERY day being EXACTLY three pages). BUT, again, the story isn't the thing… (even though I'm gonna try to make it a good one, naturally). The THING is that you **will be able to vote on several drabbles**, in all kinds of genres**, as well as pics**, which I will publish every so often, so, by the end of this, you will have a lot to read anyway… The drabbles will be posted in "Delightful Drabbles" and the pics, (naturally) on Deviant Art (the link to my DA-page can be found in my Bio, just click on 'homepage'). No matter what drabble you vote on, you will be able to read them all, eventually, I'm not gonna hold out on you… ;o)

This, the 'main story' will be Sladin, and, since it is a Christmas one, it will be in the 'light and fun' genre, to suit most. Severe warnings for fluff to come! I know fluff isen't popular in Sladin, but screw it. As I said: it's a Christmas-story! There will be dark drabbles, though, so don't worry if you like that stuff!

You won't be able to vote/get drabbles and stuff every day, but rather frequently. You don't have to be logged in to vote, BUT you DO have to be logged in if I'm offering to let you make a wish (like a drawing), because then I need to be able to contact you with questions and stuff… You don't HAVE to vote or take part in the 'competitions', naturally, a 'normal' review is just fine as well! –grin- Please note, though, that I'm NOT asking you to review every day! That will seriously mess up my mail-box… so, like, just do it when you feel like it/wanna vote and stuff, but PLEASE review the drabbles, instead! I mean, some chapters are like "nothing happened today, gonna go to sleep" so why the hell should you review that?! ;)

So, folks… the first chapter will be posted on the 1st of December, then… As I said, on the third, one of you can 'win' a pic, so start thinking about what you'd like to see… I will mainly update in the evenings, I think, but that will vary with what I plan to do that day… I'm aware that with the time-differences, the chapters might not show up in your inbox on the right date, but I really can't do anything about that… I thought about flattening the earth somehow, but I wrote instead. Forgive me?

If you have a b-day coming up, let me know! (If your name happens to be Jesus; yes I KNOW you have a B-day soon! Stop nagging me about it! You'll get the slash you have been asking for, you naughty boy, you…) ;)

All in all, I'll see you on December 1st!

Love

Wynja


	2. 1st of December 2009 Tuesday

**A/N:** Here we go, then! Check out the last A/N if you wanna vote on a drabble!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**1st of December 2009 (Tuesday)**

Robin hated Tuesdays. He wasn't quite sure why, but he thought it was from when he still went to school, when Bruce still insisted that he should grow up as 'normally' as possible. Mondays were horrible then, yes, but, somehow, they flashed by, because they were always so busy, and there were always some catching up to do after the weekend. Wednesdays, well, they were okay, because then at least half the week was done. Thursdays were so close to Fridays that they were okay too, and the rest of the week, naturally, was more or less pure joy… but _Tuesdays_… they were the days when you really _realized_ that a new week had begun, and the next weekend seemed impossibly far away.

Somehow this had stuck with him, even now, but, to be fair, the number of days to the next weekend wasn't the thing that got on his nerves this particular Tuesday. It was Slade.

The team had come across him more or less by accident, while the man was up to something illegal. At least they _assumed_ he was, since he was Slade; he probably couldn't even cross the street legally. Maybe that was unfair, but Robin doubted it. Anyway, there they were, chasing through a crowd of crazy Christmas-shoppers, when Slade had, somehow, appeared on the roof of a close by building. He had done that head-cocking thing Robin loathed more then the little finger-wave Red X had started with lately, thrown down a smoke-bomb and disappeared. Even though they had decided not to ever split up again while chasing Slade, Robin had Starfire take a look from a secure height, but the man had simply vanished.

Now Robin stood, trying not to grind his teeth together or hit something, while the crowd gathered around, happy for a show. That's when he heard it. It was a middle age man, in his fifties, perhaps, who was talking to someone on the phone about what he had just witnessed.

"Yes, saw him with my own eyes, I did! Slade, that's what's he's called. One of the most dangerous villains here, I've heard. Reminds me of someone… what was he called? Heatstroke? No.. Deathstroke… Deathstroke the Terminator… No, no, but his mask… no, must have been ten years ago or something…"

Robin had turned around, but the man was already walking away, and his path was filling up with autograph hunters. Robin made a mental note to check up on this 'Deathstroke', however, to answer the big question in his life; who is Slade?

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 1, 2009, 11:13 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Okay, Cy created this new log-diary software, and we have all agreed to try it… We aren't supposed to write about work much, more about our feelings and… stuff… Stuff? I must be tired… The problem is that one can't delete anything in this… also a brilliant idea of Cy's… it's to make it more _honest_. Anyway, this is supposed to work like therapy, and I can see the merit, absolutely, I just have no idea what to write about… I mean, what _isn't _work-related?! Pizza-toppings? I don't know…

This IS work-related, but it's so great I have to write it down. I overheard something about Slade today, and I'm researching it… I have a feeling I'm about to strike gold! Well, since I'm not supposed to write about work, I won't…

Ah, screw it, I mean, what the heck should I need therapy for if NOT work?! Yes, BB and Cy can drive me insane sometimes, but some shouting on the spot usually sorts that out… someone who really drives me crazy is Slade, though! AAARRGH! No one can make me feel so… _inadequate_, especially when the team's around… when they aren't, it's… different… I don't know, it's like… he says things that can… have double meanings… the problem is that I don't understand ANY of them… when it's us against him, he is only a villain, but when we are alone… it's like it gets more dangerous… yes, SURE it's dangerous to be alone around Slade, it's just… I don't know… like there's something _else_ at stake, and I have no idea WHAT…

Therapy, huh? I'm more confused than ever… and damn, I almost write like a pre-teen… but it's nice to get away from the professional report-style of writing and just… let go… I just hope I'll never start with 'Dear Diary', though…

Enough! I'm gonna do some more research and then crash… I bet the others are already asleep, but I just got to check ONE more lead…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's strange to have so short chapters! But now you get to vote on a drabble you wanna read… you have two options (1 and 2). I've decided to start off with cracky ones this time. The chosen drabble will be posted in "Delightful Drabbles" later today or tomorrow, depending on when the votes come in… the first drabble that gets three votes wins (but remember, you will be able to read them all, the one that loses will show up later)

**1. The Assignment  
**A "what if" story from the "**Black Sheep**" universe. What if Bruce and Rose had a kid? A look at this rather special family from a child's point of view.  
Length: 3 pages  
Pairing: Multiple, Black Sheep pairings.  
Genre/warning: Fluff and crack and fun! Hopefully…

**2. Bedroom Fantasies  
**Slade and Robin try a little fantasy in the bedroom. Compatible with both the "**Terms**" and/or the "**Black Sheep**" universe and could be read as a free-standing story. I got this idea after a review from **Kawaii-kuro**, by the way ;)  
Length: 5 pages  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Kinky crack


	3. 2nd of December 2009 Wednesday

**A/N: **Only one page today… the chapters get longer by the end… you have the winning drabble to read, though, and if you want to win a pic, tomorrow's the day! Think about what you want to see until then… (Yes, I just gave you homework…)

Thank you **SladinForever **who pointed out to me that "log" isn't spelled wioth two "g" and time, in the US, should be written 12:00, not 12.00... I'm editing! ;) Feel free to always tell me this kind of stuff, that's the only way I'll learn! I won't be changing smaller things, though, I won't have time, but this WAS rather major and appears in EVERY chapter so.... I don't think I'll ever write "logg" again... ;)

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**2nd of December 2009 (Wednesday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 2, 2009, 11:55 AM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I've hit the jackpot! Pure gold! So okay, I haven't actually _slept_ yet, but what a night! I've spent the last damn _year_ researching Slade, with very little result, but 'Deathstroke'? Wow… Okay, so it wasn't as easy as a search on Wikipedia or Google, I had to dig really deep before I found anything at all, but then, there it was: Deathstroke the Terminator, AKA Slade Wilson!

He has roots in the military, it seems, and all the major intelligence-agencies in the world have a file on him… It took until about an hour ago before I was absolutely sure it's the same man… at first I thought the original Slade Wilson was too old to be mine… I mean _ours_… well… you know… (I HATE that I can't erase text!) and I thought this might be his son, or something, but I've seen several hints to an accelerated healing capability, and it seemed he all but stopped aging a long time ago… his hair is white, but it turned that way from the procedure, not age. Yes. I know his hair is white! I have _pictures_! They aren't very good, but you can kinda-sorta see what he looks like!

Finally I have something on the bastard! And I'm not going to just sit on it either… I've spent a lot of time thinking about it, and I'm gonna go public with this! I'm going to tell the citizens of Jump exactly who Slade is, maybe that will erase some of the Villain-worship that's been grown much out of control lately… Seriously, girls are squealing and wearing "Slade is hot" t-shirts! Slade isn't hot! He's a criminal! Why can't they see that?! Seriously, kids today… I'm so glad to be sixteen… although, some of those girls were in their twenties… well, they are girls, they are all crazy…

Talking about that, they are calling me for lunch now… right after I'm going to take this to a journalist friend of mine, and it will all hit the street by this afternoon… and then… _then_… I'm gonna hit the sack… If the alarm doesn't go off, of course!

I just hope I'm doing the right thing… maybe I should just blackmail Slade… but that will give him time to cover his tracks… his past is fascinating, but man, is it bloody! I just hope "outing" him will help people stop fearing him… except those who wants to get in his pants, that is… I mean, the police don't dare to even get close! It's the mask's fault, I think, if they see the man behind it… sure, he's a meta-human, but he's still a _human_… And I'm not going to let him run wild in my city anymore. I'm done chasing shadows.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone wants to ask Robin to think this through… well, it's too late. And, yes, it WILL blow up in his face… is it gonna be fun to find out how?


	4. 3rd of December 2009 Thursday

**A/N:** Contest time! Check the end-note!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**3rd of December 2009 (Thursday)**

Robin hadn't been able to get to sleep until 9 PM the previous evening, due to interviews and missions, so, for once, he was still sleeping long after the rest of the Titans had gotten up… which meant they saw the news first.

"Robin! Robin, wake up!"

The knocking made Robin pull the covers over his head. Oh, god, what was it _now_? No alarm had gone off, he was sure of that. Had Cy cheated on the video-game again? Had something Star cooked ate one of Raven's books? Had BB forgotten he was housebroken? Why, oh _why_ couldn't he be allowed to sleep after being up for almost two days straight?!

"Robin! Slade is about to be on TV! Without his mask!"

That made Robin wake up more efficiently than a bucket of ice cubes down his pajama-pants. He didn't even bother to dress, before he rushed out from the room and to the main living-area, his eyes already glued to the huge screen in front of the couch.

The TV-reporter was currently talking about the biggest news in Jump City in months, maybe years, and she looked rather excited about it.

"…aka Deathstroke the Terminator, tells the city today that after yesterday's bombshell, delivered by the Teen Titan's, he sees little use in wearing a mask anymore. 'I have no family to protect' the man claims, and this reporter was close enough to see Slade's, as he has asked to still be called, deep emotional torment over this fact. The handsome man clearly has a world of grief on his shoulders, not made easier, I personally suspect, by having his identity exposed so brutally yesterday."

Robin was spluttering.

"Deep emotional torment?! Handsome man?! My ass!" he growled, but was hushed by the others as the reporter continued.

"Slade has, in a personal interview, promised that no retaliation will befall the Titan's, but he claims he will have a personal word with their leader, Robin, and, as he says, 'take necessary measures'. This reporter awaits word from the mayor's office and the police, about which, if any, actions will be taken against either Slade or the Teen Titans at this point. The interview with Slade was made, as requested, without cameras, but here is, again, footage showing the man in question arriving to the meeting-point. I, personally, experienced the man as intelligent, stable, yes, even charming, and feel that the accusations towards him of being a psychopath have no real merit."

"_That's_ how a psychopath _behaves_, you idi-" Robin started yelling at the screen and then stopped, as it is rather difficult to form words with one's jaw on the floor.

Starfire and Raven inched somewhat closer to the screen, as it freeze-framed on Slade's face.

"Oh, but he is a very pretty human, is he not?" Starfire asked.

"Handsome." Robin said absentmindedly, before blushing. "I mean, it's _called _'handsome' when it comes to men… not 'pretty'."

"Wow." said Raven, which was the equivalent to openly drooling in her case.

"I have a question…" Beast Boy said. "Robin… are you aware that you are wearing Spiderman pajama-pants?"

* * *

"Don't mind that reporter, she's clearly not right in the head…" Cyborg said later.

"I bet she has one of those t-shirts that says 'Slade is hot'…" Robin muttered.

"I wish I _sold_ those t-shirts!" Beast boy exclaimed. "I mean, after today, those might make you rich! Robin, can we-"

"No!"

"But we still have some paint in the craft-supply, and I could cut potatoes to-"

"NO!"

"But-!"

"If I even_ see_ one of those shirts in the Tower, whoever is wearing it is _kicked off the team_!" Robin snarled.

"But… Robin? Punishment for speaking the truth is surely wrong?" Starfire, objected, pouting a little.

Robin sighed, put his head in his hands, and slumped over the kitchen counter.

"She is just one voice." Raven commented. "Many other reporters demand Slade's immediate arrest."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy grinned. "The _male_ ones…"

"_Most_ male ones…" Cyborg grinned back. "So, Robin... not on Slade's fan-wagon then? Not your type?"

"He's a criminal, they are _never _my type…" Robin muttered, and buried his face deeper in his arms now, so no one would see the blush he was sure was there. He had told his team about his 'preferences' this very Thanksgiving, and it was all very new to everyone… that they had started joking about it was a big step towards complete acceptance, though, and Robin knew that… it was just that sometimes he wished they would have just shunned him.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 3, 2009, 9:12 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Here's a philosophical viewpoint for you: people are idiots!

Not only have the citizens gotten in the way all day, to either congratulate us (the smart ones) or yell at us (the rest), BB also managed to _out_ me to the whole city… A reporter asked me, while I was fighting Rancid, by the way, if I thought Slade was _handsome_… and then the little green %¤# says "Oh, Robin doesn't like _criminal _guys."

Happy days for the tabloids. Bruce will have a stroke when he hears. Maybe I should text him?

I think I'll just hit the sack and never come back out from under the covers instead…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 3, 2009, 11:54 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

Interesting day. I have decided to keep an even closer eye on my favorite hero and his little team, and lo and behold, the metal wonder has created a little log-system. I couldn't resist using it. Rather childish of me.

Seems the system makes it impossible to delete text… Have to remember that.

'Secure', he claimed. Pathetic. It was rather entertaining, though, guessing passwords. Cyborg's was easy, since it's always 'Tcar4evah'. The alien's was "Silky", she clearly loves that disgusting thing. Raven's was 'JohnnyDepp', which I guessed after checking her recent internet files, and the green one's was 'BB-RULEZ', which is also his game-name.

Robin's though… I haven't been able to guess that yet. Yes, I could use a code-cracker, or even place a handy little Trojan inside their system to pick it up, but where would the fun in that be? Hopefully the young man has been sensible enough not to use a word or something personal, he never does with external systems, but this…. A private diary in their own system… I wonder if it might not be something personal after all…

I do wonder about his reactions to the day's event… and the little 'retribution' I am planning for him. I should be furious, perhaps, but I'm not. This is perfect to take my plans to the next step… my precious little bird is in for a really surprising month…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** Well. I WAS supposed to ask you what you thought Robin's password was, but then **KGdiva** reviews yesterday and says it has to be "Slade" Which it is. So… She won a picture! (If she want's one, that is… I've just asked as I write this…). But one of **you **will as well, naturally, but this competition will be a bit trickier, but also fairer… for the first one I had decided that the first reviewer with the right answer would win, but that's not so fair depending on where you live, so… this is how it will go:

**- What is SLADE'S password?**

**Instructions:  
**-There is no REAL answer, I just put in a number of stars when writing it, so you have to make one up.

- It doesn't have to be probable or even in character, funny and/or smexy or just smug suggestions will probably catch my eye. Go crazy!

- You can use letters and/or number, as many as the stars: 12. What the hell, use any normal key-boars symbols…they has to be in a row, though…

- You have until about 8 Saturday morning (Swedish time), then I will sit down and choose my **3** favorite suggestions (provided I have gotten that many). These will be posted in Saturday's chapter and then YOU will get to vote! Rules about that, will follow then…

- You have to be logged in to compete (so there only can be one entry per person)

So… a lot of work for a crappy pic, huh? Yeah, I know. You know who to blame… ;)

While you are thinking, here is:

**Rules about the pic:**

- It has to be from the Titan's universe and the characters I usually draw.  
- I'm NO good at drawing in the style of the cartoon… I rather use my own style if I may… also I hate the masks. Both of them. I love eyes… but that's up to you… ;o)  
-It has to be ONE pic, not a comic.  
- If you want me to draw a scene from a story (mine or yours) or, for example, the way you have described a character in your own story, you have to give me the description, it will make it SO much easier for me.  
-Won't draw anything _too_ graphic. I'd LOVE to, but I won't… ;o)  
- Tell me which name you want it dedicated to, like if you have a DA name, include that, please.

About Robin's Spiderman-pants… Alfred got him Spiderman pajamas in the drabble "**Holiday Plights**". Someone commented that it should have been Superman pajamas, as he is Robin's 'real' hero, (which is correct, I believe) but, that was kinda the point… Because Superman is REAL in this universe, it would be like… wearing an Nelson Mandela t-shirt, whereas Spiderman (belonging to the Marvel-universe) should be a comic-book character in the DC-universe, thus making it something much more childish and something to be teased about… with me? ;o)

/W


	5. 4th of December 2009 Friday

**A/N: **New vote today! Read the bottom A/N!

About the password competition: -lol!- OMG you are amazing! Some of you cheaters added two suggestions, though! Naughty… I'm going to be kind and let you compete, however, but only, naturally, with _one_ of them… Some of you even voted in your reviews, and let me tell you: we already have a favorite… but we'll all see this weekend!

I WON'T count entries were the number of letters doesn't match or if you're not logged in, though… you have to read the rules! *grin* Since I've let those adding two or more suggestions compete, it's only fair to let all of you submit more if you want, so you can do it in this rev too (not in mails or PM's though, I want everyone to be able to see the suggestions! You have until Saturday morning, as I said, good luck! I will have quite a job picking the top three!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**4th of December 2009 (Friday)**

Robin did come out from under the covers, but only because the alarm went off. When they arrived at the scene, the city's main bank, as it happened, Robin spotted the culprit at once. It wasn't hard. He was standing on top of the building in plain sight.

"So, Slade, you really think being a local media celebrity will let you get away with robbing banks?" Robin smirked as he landed behind the man on the roof, having been given a lift with Beast boy. Cy, with the help of Starfire, landed heavily next to him, while Raven glided up on her own, already shrouded in her dark magic, like it was a security-blanket she didn't want to let go off around Slade. Probably a wise move.

The man in question calmly turned around, and Robin was glad he had already finished his sentence, or he would have been stuttering. Those images on the TV yesterday didn't do the man justice. Not at all. He was in full uniform, excluding the mask. His thick, white hair was mainly swept back but was now slightly ruffled by the wind. He had a black eye-patch, so well fitted it looked to be made especially for him, which it probably was. His face, wide, angular and very, very masculine, looked somewhat amused at the moment. He had a white beard but it wasn't much longer than stubble, and his eye… Robin couldn't decide if it was gray or blue, the color seemed to alter with every movement and every change of light.

"Why, hello Robin… Titans…" Slade nodded. "Ladies…" he added, with a little half bow and a smirk. Robin thought he heard some very strange noises, like half-strangled kittens, from behind him, but couldn't make himself turn around and check. He hoped someone would save them, though.

"You are under arrest, Slade." Robin heard himself say, although he had no idea how he managed that.

"For what? Investigating why an alarm went off?" Slade chuckled, returning his focus to Robin.

"It went off because you were trying to break in!" Robin snorted. He was irritated, and not only because a criminal was doing criminal things, no, there was something else too…

'_Ladies' indeed! Thinks he's SO charming, doesn't he? Bastard…_

"No, actually, I think you'll find that the alarm was triggered by a pigeon." Slade said calmly.

"A pigeon? Getting into a closed-off building? Not likely! How's that supposed to happen?" Robin asked disbelievingly.

"I must admit I have no idea…" Slade said airily while brushing a few loose feathers from his gloves. "Now, when we are both here, however… how about we have a little _talk_?"

Robin glanced down on a rather big crowd which had gathered down below. The building was only two stories, so they could probably see and hear everything. He doubted Slade would try to do anything this openly.

"Okay, then… talk." Robin said, crossing his arms. "And then I'll arrest you… for assaulting a bird."

A deep chuckle told Robin that Slade had interpreted his words rather differently.

"Assaulting a bird, hmmm? Don't give me any ideas." the man purred, walking closer to the edge, only to lean against a low foundation, where a statue of some Greek goddess or other stood, probably lending her name or powers to the bank in some way. The whole building was plastered with these strange stuck-on decorations, as if that would make the otherwise square and boring modern building look old and imposing. It didn't. It made it look like it was at a dress-up party and its costume had been home made by its half-blind, senile grandmother, at the last minute. Other buildings laughed at it.

Robin glared. He didn't like this Slade. Not that he liked _any_ Slade, of _course_, it was just that this one rubbed him the wrong way. Not that there was a _right _one!

After Robin had screamed at his own thoughts to shut up, he tried to analyze why this Slade... _irritated _him. The man seemed far too relaxed for his liking, for one. He was practically _sprawling _on that concrete, for heaven's sake! You could almost see the contours of his- Robin mentally put his fingers in his ears, closed his eyes tightly and hummed, hoping all those perverted and bad, _BAD_ thoughts would simply just give up and go away. That's why he was mentally unstable enough to simply obey Slade's next words.

"Come here."

Robin blinked. How come Slade was so close all of a sudden?

"You've been a very naughty boy, Robin…" Slade said, still in that purring voice. Robin noted that, even without the mask, Slade's voice was still as deep and sensu- _annoying_ as before.

"…?" was all Robin could come up with at the moment. He started to wonder where his friend's were, but, as he glanced over his shoulder they seemed almost frozen in fascination or shock.

"Giving up my identity like that… not a nice thing to do. Such a childish prank too… so what would be a fitting punishment, you think?" Slade spoke loud enough for the people below to hear, Robin realized, which calmed him. Slade wasn't stupid; he wouldn't actually threaten first, and then really go through with it. It was all talk. Robin would soon wish he had been more suspicious.

"You are a criminal, Slade. People needed to stop fearing you. Now they see that you are just a man, and, as such, you can be stopped. Arrested. Sent to prison."

"Aw, but you would miss me so much, wouldn't you?" Slade asked in a low voice, before adding, louder. "Yes. I have been a mercenary, an assassin even, when times called for it. I am more than capable of hurting you. But I happen to be a fair man-" Slade wasn't bothered by Robin's snort, "so I'm going to let the punishment fit the crime… and, since it was childish…"

Robin barely stifled a yelp as Slade's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the front of his tunic. Before the teen knew what was happening, he was sprawled over the villain's lap and Slade was demonstrating 'assault on bird' first hand. Five quick slaps later, and Robin found himself back on his feet, dizzy and with a stinging rear. Slade hadn't held back.

"There. Punishment over. I forgive you. Now go play with your friends…" Slade said, and turned the stunned teen around so he faced his team, before encouraging him along by slapping his ass a few times extra, for good measure.

Robin didn't know who started laughing first, the people below or his team.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 4, 2009, 7:03 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I. Hate. Them. All.

Especially Slade!

He spanked me! SPANKED ME! And then he patted my ass, and I swear his hand just… STAYED there! He fucking GROPED me! And what did my team do?! Laughed their treacherous asses off! Thank GOD they didn't see the groping-part! When they got their senses back, Slade was long gone, the coward!

I think I'll just go to Gotham early for Christmas this year. Like tomorrow.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 4, 2009, 8:04 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

My poor Robin. I think my actions quite overwhelmed him today. I will stay in the background for a day or two, and give him some space. He is quite adorable, though… the way he blushed as he checked me out … I wanted to snatch him away right there… but that would not be the correct way to woo this fretful little bird… and I am, after all, playing for keeps.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** Time for another vote! You vote in a review, and you only need to state the number of the fic you are voting for, nothing more, if you don't feel like it, that is! ;) This time there is something for you who like dark, and something for you who like threesomes… Wow, do I cater to everyone, or what?! ;) Note that there is a big difference in the number of pages… First story that reaches **FIVE **votes get's published this time, kay?

**1: Ours  
**Robin and Red X discover they have a common goal… and there's nothing like team-work to get things done!  
Length: 14 pages  
Pairing: SladinX  
Genre/warning: Light and smutty, threesome-pairing, somewhat OOC

**2: Christmas Indulgences  
**Robin is enjoying a Christmas-party at Wayne manor. Until…**  
**Length: 4 ½ pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin**  
**Genre/warning: Dark! NonCon


	6. 5th of December 2009 Saturday

**A/N:** Shortest chapter yet, but there is competition-results to vote on after this!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**  
5th of December 2009 (Saturday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 5, 2009, 8:43 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Believe it or not, but I pulled through the day. Barely. Didn't see Slade at all, thankfully, except on the news… it has all become political now, and debates are raging about what to do about him. Frankly, I don't give a crap right now. If the idiots make the right choice I'll happily go after him, but right now, they can keep him _and_ their fucking t-shirts.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 5, 2009, 11:37 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

Watching Robin today was heartbreaking. The poor boy kept looking for me, and I clearly saw the disappointment on his face as the Titan's returned to the Tower after their last mission.

The situation right now is… interesting… They don't seem to know what to do with me. It appears I have become a celebrity, and the political parties are currently trying to figure out what will give them the most votes; to arrest me or free me… I wonder what it will be? Not that it will matter in any case…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N**: Time to vote again! Poor you, I'm working you hard…

Anyway, it was difficult, but extremely funny, to pick out the three suggestions you can vote for today. I BADLY wanted to include at least five more, but I had to choose… In the end I choose one which is very "this story", one which is very Slade and one which reflects my sladin-stories, just to spread it out a bit … I put the suggestions in ALPHABETICAL order just so you know… ;)

**2sexy4mymask **(Stories of Insomnia)

**Playin4keeps** (Christa4ever)

**Rubber-ducky** (Kawaii-kuro)

Which of these suggestions will win a pic drawn by me on Deviant Art? To give this more time, I'll check tomorrow morning, before publishing the next chapter, who got most votes… and then I'll announce it! That way most of you get a shot at voting… If there should be a tie when I look, the next vote in will be the deciding one…

**ONLY LOGGED IN VOTES WILL COUNT!** Otherwise someone COULD vote for her/his self several times… The **contestant's votes won't count either**, you'll just get to sit back and roll your thumbs… ;)

Amazing job everybody, there are so many I liked a lot, like:

Mylittlebird (several suggested this, but I think yaoigurl12 was first)

Submit2Slade (yes, Robin, do it)

Submittheboy (Also very good password, and a goal all in one)

Robinmybitch (And he's very happy about it)

Robinismypet (That's true too)

SladerulezU2 (Yes. He does. He rules all of us…)

AvadaKedavra ( a Black Sheep reference, just so you know… ;) )

Readyingcage (this was soooooooo close to making it… aaarggh!)

MyPrettyBird (Awwwww….)

1dayullbmine (a very true password I thought…)

Robinsmaster (another true one)

Robininlatex (Hmmmm… with whipped cream?)

BirdWatching (also SOOO close…)

CatchTheBird (Yes, Slade keeps his goal simple and clear. Like it.)

fly2memybird (Instructions for Robin!)

dontneedstar (No Robin… you don't. You have Slade.)

mineisbigger (Really Slade? Ah! Love the smugness!)

2niteinmybed (Instructions AND time and place! How much clearer can it get?)

… see!? It wasn't easy! But being the omnipotent judge means one has to make decisions… ;)

These and more can be read in the reviews, I've just copied and pasted these for EVER and my radio show starts in three minutes, so now you have to read the rest yourself! –grin-

The A/N was longer than the chapter. How weird is that?


	7. 6th of December 2009 Sunday

**A/N:** Firstly: I published the pic **KGdiva** won on Deviant Art last night… if you are curious about what she got, visit my DA account (click on my 'bio' and then on 'homepage').

And now… the winner of my NEXT pic on Deviant Art is…. –drumroll-

**Kawaii-kuro **for the suggestion** Rubber-ducky!**

Congratulations **Kawaii-kuro! **Please send me a PM specifying what you want, but read the rules first, please? They can be found at the bottom.

When I looked right now, (at 09:18 in the morning) Rubber-ducky had six votes, 2sexy4mymask had five and Playin4keeps had 2, so it was even!

I feel the runners up should get a little something too, don't you? (yes you do, cause you know it will be a drabble or a pic, don't you?) ;) So… **Stories of Insomnia **and **Christa4ever**, if you want to, you'll get a drabble! Yes, each… ;) PM me with a pairing, a prompt-word/sentence or an idea. The drabbles will be shorter ones, I fear, but… do tell me if you want a special kink or DON'T want a special kink, please… the drabbles will be posted … eventually… ;) This month anyway… ;)

Now, on to the chapter…. This is kinda my fav so far… things are starting to happen…

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**6th of December 2009 (Sunday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 6, 2009, 8:53 AM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

So… the eight o'clock news this morning was a real treat… Seems a couple of suits have arrived from Washington, and the mayor called a press-conference. Slade has received _amnesty for past crimes_. The reason was 'services to the government', whatever the hell THAT means. So, unless he commits a crime again, he's just a normal citizen! Great! Can't they pardon everyone, and we could just go on vacation?! Idiots! Well, I'm just biding my time. Slade is drawn to crime like ants to a picnic, it's only a matter of days… or hours…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Robin was not to be trifled with today, as Red X found out a few hours later.

"OW! That _hurt_!" the thief complained. Grabbing his nose which had only avoided being broken because of the protection the skull-mask gave. "What crawled up your ass and died? Or is that it? Nothing up your ass, kid? Feeling lonely? Because I could- Ow!" This kick made the thief spin around, and only a few seconds later, he was flat on the ground with Robin holding him down.

"_Damn_, you're cranky!" Red X muttered, trying to turn around as he had landed on his stomach. "Listen, kid, I usually top, but hey… I could make an exception…"

"Shhh…" Robin hushed in his hear. "Be quiet or you're going to miss it…"

"Miss what?"

"The most beautiful sound in the world…" Robin grinned, and slapped the handcuffs on him. "There… that click… means I won't have to deal with you again for… five to ten?"

"Hey, kid, come on! It's not fair, I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were in a jewelry store, stuffing you pockets." Robin snorted, hoisting the teen to his feet. "How is that 'nothing'?"

"Because I… was lost? And I saw this store open, and thought I'd… make sure no-one stole the glitter?" Red X tried.

"Yes. How nice of you." Robin said dryly. "Here." He pushed Red into the arms of a couple of police-officers who were just ambling up, like the scene of a crime was just something they were slightly curious about, but not really their thing. "Lock him up. Keep an eye on him and remove his belt first of all. He's slippery…"

"Only when wet…" Red chuckled and nodded at Robin as the officers led him away towards their car. "Well, gentlemen, shall I tell you why I am completely innocent? It all started when I got lost…"

"Remind him that he has the right to remain silent!" Robin yelled after the cops.

The rest of the team, wisely letting their leader vent on Red X, instead of them, had meanwhile secured the evidence, cleaned up, and helped the storeowner pick up all the jewelry which were pretty much everywhere.

"Let's celebrate!" Beast Boy suggested when they were all done. Even Robin looked slightly more pleased about being alive. "Pizza?"

"How about Chinese?" Robin suggested. "It's Sunday, I'm in the mood for something different…"  
They all agreed, if only to keep Robin's spirits up, and soon they were seated in a booth of a local Chinese restaurant, giving their orders.

* * *

Even Beast Boy had to admit that the meal had been exquisite, and, when the tab came, a plate of fortune cookies joined it. Robin's was on the same plate as the tab, and as the waiter handed it to him, he just nodded, not reflecting over the fact that the rest of the cookies were in a small basket. He did a second later.

The Titan's looked on in silent awe as their leader's face turned starch white before switching to deep red. After a moment it settled to being some sort of sickly ashen color, and the teen exploded off his seat and ran out into the kitchen, where the Titan's heard some shouting.

"Err…" BB said. "What did his fortune say?"

Raven snatched the crumpled piece of paper, which Robin had thrown down on his plate, read it, blushed, and handed it to Cyborg.

The metal teen's eye widened, and then he grinned.

"'If you like men and not boys, my little bird, you will get a big Christmas present.' signed 'S'"

"Oh!" was all Starfire said, while Beast-Boy's jaw slammed into the table.

"He didn't?! _Slade_!? What the hell is going on!?" the changeling croaked.

"Is he serious?" Raven whispered.

"No, come on! This is just one of his tricks!" Cyborg said decisively. "He's just messing with Robin's head!"

"Sounds like he wants to mess with _other _parts too…" Beast Boy snickered.

"Please? Is this about Robin being the gay? Is this what the gay courtship is?" Starfire asked carefully.

"Robin won't fall for Slade, he's a criminal!" Cyborg defended his leader.

"But… he is not?" Starfire insisted. "The men on TV said so… and with many people you seek a mate who is very much like Slade is; big, strong, a good hunter and protector. And he is also so prett- so handsome. He will be a fine mate, no?"

Raven made some sort of agreeing sound, but then the team spent the next half hour explaining to Starfire why she was wrong about Slade… although, strangely, they ran out of _good_ reasons about two minutes in.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 6, 2009, 9:41 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I've learned something today. I've learned, for example, that sending someone a personalized fortune-cookie is not a crime. It's 'cute'. I'm not sexist, really, but in some cases female cops should just be shot.

Sorry. I didn't mean that. This whole day has just made me even more unbalanced. I argued that sending the 'fortune' was a form of harassment, but no one seemed to agree. Whatever. It proves that Slade has been watching me, though… or us… he must have been really close to be able to… no matter.

The only upside today, was arresting Red X. Unfortunately, the cops stopped for doughnuts on their way back and… well, let's just say he got away… WITH the doughnuts. At least the police were pissed about THAT.

Star is behaving extra strange and seems to want to talk about mating-rituals, so I'm hiding out in my study for the rest of the night. No one disturbs me here. They are afraid I'll make them do some filing.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**  
A/N:** I can't believe Slade did that… on the other hand…

Oh, I want to write a Speedy/Red X Terms drabble, just a fun lighthearted one… I wouldn't mind a word-prompt, though… or a random sentence, just for inspiration…

Rules about the pic for the winner:

- It has to be from the Titan's universe and the characters I usually draw.

- I'm NO good at drawing in the style of the cartoon… I rather use my own style if I may… also I hate the masks. Both of them. I love eyes… but that's up to you… ;o)

-It has to be ONE pic, not a comic.

- If you want me to draw a scene from a story (mine or yours) or, for example, the way you have described a character in your own story, you have to give me the description, it will make it SO much easier for me.

-Won't draw anything _too_ graphic. I'd LOVE to, but I won't… ;o)

- Tell me which name you want it dedicated to, like if you have a DA name, include that, please.


	8. 7th of December 2009 Monday

**A/N**: new drabble-voting by the end!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**7th of December 2009 (Monday)**

"So I said to daddy, 'Daddy, I want the best!' and, naturally, I got him!" the teen girl on the TV-screen said.

"What's this now?" Robin muttered as he dragged himself into the room. He was usually the first to rise, but Slade had completely messed with his head and he hardly had a moment's rest all night. He glared hatefully up at the screen, where a well-known blond smiled and batted her eye-lashes.

"Kitten got Slade." Cy said.

Robin sprayed coffee over the kitchen counter.

"What?!"

"Kitten got Slade. Her dad hired him. As a bodyguard." Raven explained. "Are you going to clean that up?"

"Body-guard? To Kitten? _Why_?" Robin stuttered, as he absentmindedly started to pat at the mess with his bare hand.

"She's been watching too much Paris Hilton gossip again or something… It's apparently cool to have one now... Chihuahuas are out, big guys in suits are in." Cy shrugged. "Err… Robin? The mess is getting worse…"

"Yeah…" Robin agreed, although to _what_ no one was sure. He continued to watch the screen disbelievingly, while Kitten was babbling on.

"Of course, he's sooo hot, you know? I'm gonna take him _everywhere_!"

Robin slapped at the coffee somewhat harder, making it wish it had been drunk.

"Sooo… Slade got a job… strange…" Raven said. "I'm going to meditate. I'm sure there must be something wrong with the universe here… some ley-lines out of line or something." she said, just as an excuse to leave the room.

"Good… check that…" Robin mumbled, and then he seemed to return to reality. "Eww! What's with all the coffee?"

* * *

"I don't get it… She's the psycho daughter of a psycho villain who likes creepy spider-headed guys… why would she need a body-guard? Who would want to be even _near_ her?" Robin ranted.

"As I have already told you three hundred-and-eighty-six times, bro; I don't _know_! Go _ask_!" Cyborg grunted, as he was busy under the hood of his beloved car.

"I can't do that! _Slade_ will be there!" Robin complained.

"Then _don't _ask." Cyborg sighed.

"But I want to _know_!" Robin complained some more.

Cyborg looked up and stared at him until Robin had the decency to become ashamed.

"Err… you're… busy?" The leader asked sheepishly.

"Somewhat, yes." Cyborg let him know tiredly.

"I'll… I'll go… do something else then…" Robin mumbled.

"Why not pick up some lunch?" his friend suggested. "Maybe Chinese again?"

* * *

Robin looked so pissed, as he stood in line for pizza, that not even the most fanatic fans dared to harass him. He made an effort not to growl at the poor people behind the counter, but they still seemed slightly nervous for some reason. Only… weren't they looking over his shoulder?

"Hi! Robin! Sweetheart!"

Robin's immediate surroundings were suddenly filled with air-kisses, blond hair, and some horrible, and probably very expensive, perfume.

"Kitten." Robin thought he would never be able to understand the young woman in front of him. After their disastrous date-by-blackmail, Robin had believed that the justice system had a firm grip on Kitten, her scary-looking boyfriend Fang, and, most importantly, her creepy father, but no. The hand of justice was as slack and slow as ever, and, although Killer Moth was currently being 'treated' at a mental institution slash luxury spa, his daughter was running around, much too freely in Robin's opinion. The _really_ disturbing thing, however, was that, along the way, Kitten had decided that she and Robin were friends. Not _close_ friends, mind you, more like frenemies, but, whenever it was convenient, Robin's name was happily dropped in an interview or conversation, and, should they happen to run into each other, like now, it was all smiles and kisses. Robin couldn't wait for the girl to actually commit a crime again, but, apart from an obscene obsession with pink, Kitten appeared to be just another jet-set princess, now complete with bodyguard.

And what a body-guard.

Robin had, naturally, only seen Slade in his uniform… well… at least while being _awake_… and now he tried desperately not to stare at the man in suit and tie behind Kitten. It should be impossible for a man of Slade's build to look better in normal clothes than in skin-tight Kevlar, but Slade liked to kick impossible's ass now and then. Judging by the small smirk on his face, he knew he was.

That look brought Robin out of his drooling state and firmly into his pissed-of-teen one.

"Hello Kitten." he said dryly. "I didn't picture you as a pizza-type… Was the sushi-place out of fish?"

"Oh, no, Robbie-poo, we just, like, saw you go in, and we thought it would be fun to say hello!" Kitten smiled a smile more fake than her eye-lashes.

"We?" Robin said, and pretended to look around.

"Me and Slady, of course! You know him, don't you? Oh, you do! I saw you on TV! Had you been a naughty boy, Robbie?"

The 'Slady' comment helped Robin to get over his embarrassment, especially as he could have sworn that he saw the man in question twitch at his nick-name.

"Oh, your body-guard? Talking to the staff now, Kitten? No friends? Shame…" Robin smirked, ignoring the spanking-issue beautifully. "Give him a raise, why don't you?" the teen hero continued and, as he was handed his pizzas, he was about to push past the two, when Kitten linked his arm with hers in a 'friendly' way, and whispered silkily;

"Oh, Robin, I've already given his a raise… a _big_ one…. And I'll happily give him plenty more…"  
The sound of grinding teeth could be heard rather clearly.

"I'm sure you do, Kitten… after all, you must be between boyfriends at the moment, since you are actually _standing up_."

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 7, 2009, 8:05 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I. HATE. KITTEN.

Okay, so I got to call her a slut in public today, but I actually feel kinda BAD about that… Damn Alfred and his 'gentleman-lessons'! Not that SHE seemed to mind, though… bitch… Well, they deserve each other! Although who would ever want to fuck Slade, I don't know… the pervert… He was actually wearing sunglasses today, and some sort of adhesive eye-patch covering just his eye. Wonder if he got tired of the pirate-look? Maybe Kitten pulled the other one off as they- NO! NO-NO-NO! I hate my stupid brain too… have no idea why this bothers me so, though… I should be happy! If he's perving on her, he won't be perving on me, right? Yeah! That's… good.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:**

No, no Slade input today. I won't have them use the log all the time, both of them, that is. Robin will be more frequent... I don't see Slade as the 'dear diary'-type... not that Robin is but... well...

I've never written Kitten, and I tried to look up her episodes on you-tube… unfortunately I could only find 'music videos' with her, so… I can't for the life of me remember how she talked and stuff, so I just made it up as I went along. Please don't kill me?

Two drabbles to choose from today, one returning for a second chance… both set in Gotham, actually… since you all seem to think size matters… well… ;) First to get five votes wins!

**1 Christmas Indulgences  
**Robin is enjoying a Christmas-party at Wayne manor. Until…**  
**Length: 4 ½ pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin**  
**Genre/warning: Dark!

**2 To Protect and to Serve  
**Inspired by this chapter (7th of December), but not connected to it: Bruce calls Robin with an order… and a little extra surprise…**  
**Length: 15 + pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin**  
**Genre/warning: Humor/adventure. Takes place mainly in Gotham.


	9. 8th of December 2009 Tuesday

**A/N:** Thank you SO much for all of the Speedy/Red suggestions! I'm in drabble marathon mode here!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever**

**8th of December 2009 (Tuesday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 8, 2009, 1:03 AM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

The day, or rather yesterday, since it is past midnight, was another interesting one. My poor bird looked ready to kill my young 'employer', which was amusing, but I rather wished she hadn't made such a preposterous claim. She is quite annoying, actually, but the locations she visits will put me in the path of the Titan's frequently, and no-one, not even Robin, can blame me for doing my job. Which is, naturally, all part of my ever-developing plan.

I'm planning the day out, as it is. Kitten wants to go out of town today, to some spa, so I fear I will not be able to ruffle any red feathers, unfortunately. I just don't like Tuesdays.

I haven't been able to figure out Robin's password yet, but so far I'm not tempted to do anything but guess… to read how he actually feels about our encounters so far would be rather like cheating, and, for once… I'll think I play it fair. Well… to an extent.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

"Robin! Mail-call!" Cyborg hollered, making Robin lose his count doing his afternoon pushups.

"Great… Fan- or hate?" Robin asked tiredly, drying his face on the towel over his shoulders.

"Neither! It's an invitation!" the other teen told him, and looked so pleased that Robin dared to hope for some good news.

"For what?" he asked, following his teammate out from the gym to join the others in the lounge.

"It's for the mayor's annual December-party!" Cyborg announced.

"Oh nooo… they are soooo boring, dude!" Beast Boy complained. "That guy wouldn't know how to throw a party to save his life!"

"I know, but this year he had help! It's going to be a costume-party and instead of a sit-down dinner, there will be dancing!"

The Titan's had different reactions to this. Starfire started shooting off a million questions, Beast Boy looked increasingly happier, and Raven rolled her eyes. She, and possibly Robin, had been the only ones who had rather enjoyed the quiet dinner-parties of former years, where no one threw food at no one else and the chefs actually had an education.

Robin wasn't beside himself with happiness either, but with all the weird, crappy stuff which was going on in his life right now, he could use a break.

"Okay, great… when is it?" he said.

"On the twelfth… this Saturday." Beast Boy said, after doing some complicated calculations involving his fingers.

"That soon?" Robin frowned. "Doesn't give us much time. Well… tell them we'll be there…" Robin glanced over at the magic-user. "Sorry, Rae, but we really need to show up… we're not exactly the most popular heroes right now…"

"Of course, Robin." Raven nodded solemnly. She might not like it, but she would do anything for her team and leader, except… "I'm not wearing a bunny-suit."

* * *

The choices of costumes had to be put on hold as the alarm went off. It was serious this time, a post office had been robbed and one of the cashiers shot. As they heard that the culprits were two masked, black-clad men, Robin sent out Raven, Star and Beast Boy in three directions, hoping they would spot anything suspicious, while he had Cyborg go through the security footage in and around the building.

The Titans might not have arrived in time to catch the men responsible, but they were there before the ambulance, so Robin immediately started caring for the wounded woman, trying to keep her alive. It was only an arm-wound, but it had hit an artery and was bleeding profoundly. Thankfully the sirens soon announced the arrival of the medics, and, as the cashier was loaded onto a stretcher, it looked like she was going to be okay.

Robin immediately looked up Cy in the security-department to view the footage from the robbery. He frowned as he couldn't identify either of the ski-mask wearing men. The rest of the team joined them shortly, unfortunately unable to report anything of value.

Robin stared at the camera images again and again.

"I don't like this." he said.

"Why, would you normally find pleasure in something like this?" Starfire asked.

"No, I mean…" Robin shook his head and started over. "This isn't a normal robbery…"

His team seemed somewhat lost, so Robin explained further.

"You know what we say when someone get's shot in a set-up like this, right?"

"Yeah, man… that something went wrong… or that someone got nervous." Cyborg muttered.

"Yes. But look at them. They have everything planned out in the smallest detail, and nothing _goes_ wrong. But still, they shoot her, just as they are about to leave. She didn't even move. Now, tell me why."

"Time." Raven said after a while. "Look, no one dares to lift their heads off the floor until they are well out of the building, only then do someone trigger the alarm… It bought them time to get away before we could catch them."

"Dude, that's _cold_!" Beast Boy exclaims with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes, and the distance was enough so that they couldn't be completely sure of their aim. They didn't care if they killed the woman or not, as long as they took someone down." Robin growled.

"Kaarloogs!" Starfire, probably, cursed.

"You think they left town? Maybe this is a crime-tour?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded.

"One well-planned hit in one city and then onto the next… yes, it can be. I'll check the police reports from the rest of the area when we get home… Oh, and look. The police finally decided to show up… I'll go tell them what they missed, okay?"

Raven gave Cyborg a worried glance. Robin had never had anything but respect for the police before all this, but now…

"He has the right to be pissed, you know…" Cyborg mumbled.

"Yes… I guess so…" Raven sighed. "We _all _are, after all… I just hope it's not permanent…" It wasn't easy to gain Robin's trust, and if he had lost faith in an entire profession, it might be a sign that the events had shaken him more than any of them thought.

* * *

Robin was standing by himself on the stairs to the post-office, watching the police go through their procedures while the other members of his team told them all they had seen so far. It was already getting dark. He wasn't aware that he was wiping at his bloodied gloves, as if trying to get them clean.

"Rough day at the office?"

Robin spun around as he heard the voice behind him.

"Slade! Maybe I'll should ask where _you_ were today?" Robin snarled.

"I was out of town, working. Several witnesses." Slade said without the usual smirk on his face. "What happened here?"

Robin had no idea why, but he simply told the man. Somehow, when Slade wasn't teasing him, Robin found it hard to be annoying back… the man was like an emotional mirror, or something, or making Robin into one, the teen wasn't sure.

"I agree with your theory. I'll look into this." Slade said seriously as Robin finished. The teen blinked behind his mask.

"Err… o… okay?" he mumbled.

"And, naturally, what Kitten said yesterday, had nothing to do with the truth what so ever." Slade continued. "I wouldn't touch her with my steel gloves on."

Robin snorted, trying to hide a chuckle, and was just about to find some biting words about how little he cared, when Slade's hand landed on his shoulder. The touch might have been intended as gentle, but it made Robin's knees want to buckle anyway… although that might not have been entirely because of Slade's strength, maybe it was from the man's thumb, stroking along the side of the teen's neck.

"Be careful, Robin." With these words the man simply turned and walked away, leaving Robin gaping.

"I… thanks…" he mumbled after a while, and, though he was sure the man couldn't hear him from that distance, Slade looked back over his shoulder and smiled at him before disappearing around a corner.

"Sooo… What did he want?" Raven asked behind him, and Robin found himself jumping.

"I… err… nothing!" Robin stuttered. "He said he didn't do it… Wait? You saw him? Why didn't you come?"

"I… thought it might be private?" Raven said carefully. "So Slade didn't dress up as two much shorter guys and robbed the post-office then? How strange…" the pale girl drawled.

"Yeah, yeah… queen of sarcasm…" Robin muttered. "Hey… what did you mean 'private'!?"

* * *

A/N: No voting today... I don't want to work you too hard... ;)


	10. 9th of December 2009 Wednesday

**A/N: **New vote at the end! I'm so sorry I don't have time to answer any reviews and stuff, but things are a bit hectic right now!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**9th of December 2009 (Wednesday)**

It started with the warmth of Slade's hand on his shoulder. There was a voice too. Slade's voice. Robin couldn't hear what he was saying, but the tone was deep, calming, teasing… seductive? The hand moved, slowly, purposefully, down his arm and up again, then over his chest. Robin arched into the touch as the fingers brushed a nipple, and the hand stopped, exploring that area. Robin suddenly became aware that he was lying down, on his back, and Slade' body hovered above his, covering him, and his heart started to beat faster. He couldn't see him, exactly, more feel him, a shadow slightly darker than black, a presence which was both holding him down and being weightless all at once. Robin raised his hands to touch the body above him, and there he was… and still not. He was sure he could feel skin and muscle, but as soon as he focused, his hands seemed to move through mist. The man's hand seemed solid enough, though, and Robin let out a little cry as his nipple was pinched. There was a small amount of fear mixed in with the arousal washing over him. This was Slade, after all… would he hurt him? Was this some sick game of his? It didn't matter right now, however, because Robin understood that there was no way he could stop whatever was happening, even if he had wanted to. Something was close to his neck now. There was the feeling of almost-kisses, and words… almost-words… Robin was about to become irritated, when the hand took hold of his own, guiding it downwards and wrapping it around the hard, aching length it found there. The other hand held Robin's in a firm grip, setting the pace, making him buck and squirm.

"You want this?" Suddenly the words were clearer.

"Yes… yes, god, yes…" Robin gasped. "Yes! Slade!"

He woke up as he was coming, the dream orgasm mixing with the real one to one amazing whole.

* * *

Robin was in a bad mood that morning. Not only had he woken up screaming the name of his most hated enemy, he also had to do hurried and embarrassing laundry. Great start to a new day. Robin thought he might have to rethink his rather neutral feelings towards Wednesdays…

It didn't get better as he, once again, faced Red X.

"I've already arrested you _once_ this month, can't you give it a rest already?" Robin growled as they fought. The thief had gotten a new supply of sticky throwing-weapons and the rest of his team was either stuck or helping each other to get free.

It didn't matter. Robin preferred one-on-one fights anyway. Well… _he _preferred to fight alone, anyway, how many the _opponents_ were didn't really matter.

"Hey, it's just some early Christmas-shopping!" Red X claimed.

"For yourself? That doesn't count…" Robin smirked, narrowly avoiding another sticky X. That was the problem when villains stole your designs: the weapons were damn good. Well, throwing things was great, but nothing beat having your bo-staff connect with some tender place of your choice.

"Ow, that hurt, Robin! Be careful or I won't love you anymore… Do you have a date for New Years?" the thief asked hopefully while ducking and dodging.

"You're not my type, Red. Besides, didn't you try to flirt with Starfire the other day?"

"I'm versatile!" Red X chuckled. "I'll do you, the red-head and the goth… no particular order… or all at once, what do you say?"

"He says no."

The voice made Red X miss the staff coming at him, and the next moment he was down, with his hands over his middle. Robin quickly cuffed him again, but didn't take the time to really enjoy it this time.

"Are you stalking me, Slade?" he growled at the man who, very innocently, was leaning against a wall close by.

"Oh, no, I'm on my lunch break." Slade claimed.

"Lunch break? Christmas shopping? Any moment now Mumbo is going to stroll by claiming he's on vacation… what the heck is up with villains nowadays…?" Robin muttered to himself, but loud enough for the two villains in question to hear.

"I wouldn't know, since I'm not one, anymore…" Slade smirked. "Now, let me help you take this little rat to the police."

"No, thanks, Slade, you enjoy your lunch…" Robin said dryly.

"Yeah, me and Robin wants to be alone… no spectators…" Red X chuckled teasingly. "You think I'm being arrested? No-no-no… we _always _begin with sparring, then Robin breaks out the handcuffs… this is _foreplay_, _Slady_, OW!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my elbow happened to bump into your stomach." Robin excused himself. That seemed to be the thief's smallest problem though, because Robin could hear X swallowing as Slade pushed off the wall and started to loom over him.

"It seems you have a sense of humor, little thief. You might want to ponder what you would prefer to keep; your humor or your private parts?"

"That was a threat!" Robin exclaimed, sounding rather delighted. "If Red presses charges-"

"No way, kid, you're not gonna use _me_ for bait! Take me to jail right now! I promise I'll stay for at least two days! Can we go now? Can we? Can we?" Red X begged, as it had dawned on him that Slade in civil clothes was still Slade.

"It wasn't a threat." Slade smirked and crossed his arms. "Haven't you heard the phrase 'liar, liar, pants on fire'? I was just worried about spontaneous combustion."

"I believe him!" Red X claimed. "Oh, look! The police! Hey, guys! Over here!"

* * *

As the police-car drove away, Robin almost wished he had gone with them, since Slade was still there.

"Care to join me for lunch?" the man asked.

"Go to hell, Slade." Robin growled.

"Been there, done that, remember?" the man smirked.

"Look, I have a team literary _stuck_ around the place-" Robin started, hoping to appeal to the man's common sense, if he had any.

"Oh, so _that's _the only reason? I see. Rain-check then. I'll see you soon."

"In your dreams!" Robin hissed and only then remembered his own dream from this morning. The blush on his face could have won an award.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 9, 2009, 7:08 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

It was rather late when we got home last night and this morning started… early, so I haven't had time to research the robbery until now. I've fond some clues that points to a 'crime-tour', but I need to do a lot more work… unfortunately I already have a splitting headache…

Arrested Red X again today… the police managed to hold him for a few hours this time, but I think that was voluntary on his part… He seemed rather nervous around Slade… it was quite funny, actually.

Oh, my communicator's beeping… strange, I thought everyone was in the Tower…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

"Robin?" the Titan answered.

"Hello, Robin, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Slade?! How did you get this number?"

"Oh… I… _guessed_?" the man smirked.

"…"

"Don't glare at me like that, my little bird, this is merely a business-call. I promised I would help with the post-office robbery, didn't I?"

Robin sat up straighter in his office-chair. Sure, this was Slade, but _any_ information which could help in this case was welcome, no matter what the source.

"You've found something?"  
"As have you, I'm sure. They have been moving up along the west coast during the past couple of months, and a similar raid was conducted before that on the east."

"Really? I haven't gotten that far yet, but I've found the west-coast pattern. Was the procedure similar on the east coast? Anything in Steel City or Gotham?"

"Both." Slade nodded, "But nothing that will help identifying the men, I'm afraid. However, it the pattern holds, they will hit more than one place here."

Robin nodded.

"Small banks, post offices and transportations of valuables, with a few days up to two weeks in between."

"So have you any idea where they will strike next?" Slade asked.

"I'll let the police know what you and I have found out, they can make sure everyone ups their security… but Christmas is coming… the shopping is getting more frantic every day… I'd say a transport, probably from a mall to a bank… that will give them a lot of cash this time of year." Robin frowned as he was thinking out loud.

"Hmmm… you might be right." Slade agreed. "These men have killed, though, at least seven and wounded 23 so far. As I said; be careful."

"I can take care of myself, Slade." Robin snorted. "Thank you for the info, please _don't_ call again."

"Oh, and why not? We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"There is no 'we' Slade! If you have really decided to stay on the right side of the law, then that's great! It doesn't mean we are _friends _all of a sudden, though!"

"Oh, do not worry, my little bird…" the man purred. "I have no intention at_ all_ to be _friends_ with you."

The screen on the communicator went black and Robin blinked at it.

"Well… _good_!" Robin snarled and threw the thing on the bed, muttering darkly to himself as he got to work.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Two drabbles to choose from… the first you have seen before, the other is brand new… So what will it be? Sweet and funny or strange and funny? ;) First to three…

**1. The Assignment  
**A "what if" story from the "**Black Sheep**" universe. What if Bruce and Rose had a kid? A look at this rather special family from a child's point of view. Kids see more than you think...**  
**Length: 3 pages**  
**Pairing: Multiple, Black Sheep pairings.**  
**Genre/warning: Fluff and crack and fun! Hopefully…

**2. Boxing Day… Kinda…  
**Speedy and Red X get's stuck in a bad place… sort of… after prompt from **kitsunechibiko. **First result from the promt-request!  
Length: 2 pages  
Pairing: SpeedX  
Genre/warning:** Terms** universe and two silly red-heads.


	11. 10th of December 2009 Thursday

**A/N: **To those who had looked forward to voting on masquerade outfits: sorry… as the story is already written, that's decided… but I hope you'll enjoy it, anyway… ;) God, I'm sleepy… I always post this in the mornings, so it's 05.41 AM here now… -yaaaaawn-

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever

**10th of December 2009 (Thursday)**

The discussion raging in the Tower at the moment circled around the Mayor's masquerade ball, and, specifically, what to wear.

"So we agreed to dress up as a group, then?" Cyborg said.

"Yes. It takes some of the embarrassment away." Raven muttered.

"Any ideas?" Robin asked. He was tired, having been tossing and turning half the night, trying to figure out what Slade had meant about not wanting to be friends. Not that Robin _wanted_ to be friends with Slade, not at _all_, but what did the man mean? Had it been a threat? Was his team in danger? Or…? Or _what_?

"Oh, oh I know!" Starfire exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. The rest of the team looked rather suspicious, but Robin nodded.

"Yes?"

"Please, oh, please can't we go as the people from the movie we enjoyed so immensely a few weeks ago? The wizard?"

"Yeah, Harry Potter!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Robin would make a great Harry, and err… well, I could be Dobby the house-elf! Or transform into the basilisk or something! And Cy, you could be… err… Mad-eye-Moody! How perfect is that!? Star, you could be Hermione… or Ginny, since she's a red-head… Raven…" here the changeling hesitated. "I know what will happen now, but I gotta say; you would make a_ great_ female Snape- _OW!_ Yeah, that's what I _thought _would happen…" Beast Boy muttered and rubbed his head.

"Oh no, BB, I did not mean the Potter, although I did enjoy that too… I meant the one with all the glorious songs, and the mustard-colored pavement."

It took a few seconds.

"The Wizard of Oz?" Raven asked carefully.

"Yes! Would that not be most magnificent?" the alien chirped.

The rest of the team looked at each other. Cyborg and Beast Boy seemed to warm up to the idea.

"Sure! I mean, I just need a bit of extra metal to be the perfect tin-man…" Cyborg said.

"Yeah… and I can turn into an _actual_ lion, wouldn't that be cool?" Beast Boy said. "What about you, Robin? Not Dorothy, huh?"

"I'm gay, not a cross dresser… besides, I think Starfire had her heart set on that one…" Robin grinned, having seen the worried look in those big, green eyes.

"Yes, unless you would mind terribly?" Starfire asked Raven meekly.

Raven snorted.

"Me in curls and a dress? Not again, thank you…" She muttered. "I'll be the wicked Witch of the West, if that's okay."

"Yes!" Starfire smiled. "But Robin…? Will you be the Scarecrow, then…?"

"If you don't mind, I have an idea… but maybe we need a scarecrow?" Robin asked.

"Nah, go with your idea, I'll make sure we have a full crew…" Cyborg grinned.

"Great…" Robin glanced at Raven, and, that second it was like they had read each other's thoughts. "Err… does it have to be traditional…? I mean, if BB's gonna be a real lion…?"

"Oh, no, let's all have fun!" Starfire smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah… I think I'll be a rather _updated_ Tin-man…" Cyborg laughed.

"Great… so it will all be a surprise…." Robin smirked, glancing at Raven again. Her eyes glittered. This might be a bit more fun than they had first feared.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 10, 2009, 5:34 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

A very boring day, I must say. Starting to rethink my recent career-choice, but since it is only temporary, I try not to despair. The Titan's didn't have a single alarm all day, but I did spot Robin and Raven shopping together. They looked like they were having a very good time. It is a good thing that I know that he is gay, or he would have one team-mate less. I'm not jealous or possessive. I'm not. It is somewhat frustrating, though, that we are not, shall we say, on the same page yet. But we will be. Patience is the key.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 10, 2009, 7:12 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Great day! No strange ex-villains, no annoying thieves, no icky monsters and no robbers.

A very UNUSUAL day, come to think about it.

Went shopping with Rae. We decided to tell each other about our ideas, and we had a lot of fun. Raven looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, but then she smirked and said I was asking for it. I have no clue what she meant by that. Sure, my costume is a bit… unusual, and not really ME, but hey! That's what a costume party is all about, isn't it? How much fun would it be to dress up as yourself? I have to figure out what to do about my mask, though…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

A/N: I'm off to work. Will get you something to vote for tomorrow...


	12. 11th of December 2009 Friday

**A/N:** Fridaaaay! This week has almost killed me… thankfully I can come home every night and hug my reviews… well, I can't hug my reviewers, can I!? I can't reach you!

I feel I should remind you that even though they DO make me very happy, you don't have to feel like you HAVE to review, and if there's a vote, you just have to put down the number for it, I mean, I get that people are busy and this is a EVERY DAY deal… I DON'T want you to feel obligated! I rarely have time to answer anything either, so… but I DO read!

Oh, another vote by the end! ;)

* * *

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**11th of December 2009 (Friday)**

The Titan's were all very busy, trying to find time to finish their costumes between alarms. All except Beast Boy, that is, who really didn't have to work on his.

If yesterday had been quiet, today was crazy, but the crimes were thankfully minor, comparing to what the city usually saw. Robin was growling a speech about Christmas spirit, as he hauled the third shoplifter of the day towards the department store he had stolen the I-pod from. They hadn't been called out for shoplifting, but the H.I.V.E-members had been easily dealt with today, and Robin, always watching his surroundings, couldn't help but spot some obvious wrongdoers. After this one, though, he swore, he was going to just close his eyes and ask someone to lead him to the T-car.

After handing the culprit over to the stores security-guards Robin turned to where he thought his friends were, only to groan. Speaking with Raven and Starfire was Slade, and Kitten seemed to be bored out of her mind.

"What is going on here?" Robin asked harshly, trying not to see the faint blushes on faces of his female teammates. What the hell was there to blush about anyway?

"I am simply conversing with your team, making sure it is safe for my employer to proceed with her shopping." Slade smirked, turning around to face the Titan's leader. "Of course one worries that there might be some danger around when you are close."

"Yeah, I bet you're worried to death." Robin growled. "Kitten, wouldn't Slade look simply _adorable_ in pink? That suit is just so boring, isn't it?"

"Weeeell…" Kitten looked to be warming up to the idea. "I _never_ question the taste of a gay guy…"

"Good, in that case, a blue bow-tie is never wrong. A big one. With little hearts." The teen grinned.

"Now, Robin-" Slade started, obviously not liking the conversation at all.

"No, no, Slade, she is your boss, you gotta wear the uniform she picks out, right?" Robin smirked at Kitten, who nodded eagerly.

"Come on, Sladey, let's go shopping!" she said, dragging him away. The man gave Robin a glare, but the teen merely grinned back and waved happily. All in all, not a bad morning.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 11, 2009, 11:56 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Oh, damn it's soon midnight! But at least I've finished the outfit and managed to deal with quite a few bad guys today, including Slade. I gave Kitten some fashion tips, and I almost felt bad for the guy, actually… until I saw them later… I had suggested a pink suit, but Slade had obviously managed to avoid that, or they didn't find any. He was wearing a light pink shirt though, with his dark dray suit, and a grey tie with very thin pink stripes, everything matching perfectly. Then I stopped feeling sorry for him, because he looked damn good! I think he saw me looking… He smirked. Conceited bastard. Well, screw him. I'm going to enjoy tomorrow, though, I think. I'm a bit nervous about going without my mask, but I've found things that will make it impossible for anyone to recognize me anyway… Well, I'm tired, going to try for about six hours of sleep or something tonight.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 11, 2009, 11:03 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

I narrowly escaped a fate worse than death today.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

A/N: You've seen both of these twice (I think…) before, but I just wanted to put the cute and funny against the dark and scary and see what happens… first to five!

**1. Christmas Indulgences  
**Robin is enjoying a Christmas-party at Wayne manor. Until…**  
**Length: 4 ½ pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin**  
**Genre/warning: Dark! NonCon

**2. The Assignment  
**A "what if" story from the "Black Sheep" universe. What if Bruce and Rose had a kid? A look at this rather special family from a child's point of view.**  
**Length: 3 pages**  
**Pairing: Multiple, Black Sheep pairings.**  
**Genre/warning: Fluff and crack and fun! Hopefully…

**PS.** Terms-universe and Robin's 18'th B-day is coming up on the 16'th for voting, buuut… only one person will be allowed to vote… MUHA-HA-HA-HA! That will annoy the hell outa you… ;) You'll find out more then… ;)

Evil!Wynja


	13. 12th of December 2009 Saturday

**A/N: **I posted Kawaii-kuro's pic yesterday, you know, the one she won for the suggestion "Rubber-Ducky"… if you wanna see what she won, visit my Deviant Art account! You know how to find it, right? Click on my bio and then on "homepage"…

OMG it's Saturday! Masquerade time! Hope you like the costumes… "long" chapter, six pages!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**12th of December 2009 (Saturday)**

The night of the party arrived, and the Titan's had gathered in their main room before leaving. Cyborg looked like a very hi-tech tin-man indeed, and Beast Boy had demonstrated his 'outfit' as well, turning into a rather mangy and fearful-looking lion. Starfire was the essence of Dorothy with the curls, the dress and the basket. Everyone was currently staring at Robin, though.

"Err… Rob?" Cyborg said hesitantly.

"That turned out even better than I thought…" Raven said smugly.

"I am sad now that you are the gay." Starfire said, but the smile on her lips told Robin that she was, probably, only joking.

Beast Boy, who had been staring in quiet awe, or shock, suddenly slapped his knee. "I get it! You're Toto!"

"The dog-collar is a rather big clue…" Raven said dryly.

"Yeah…" Robin grinned. "Is it too much?"

"It's _definitely_ too much!" Cyborg said. "I love it!"

"Oh, your eyes look scary!" Beast Boy said, coming closer. "Are those contacts?"

"No, I naturally have yellow-brown eyes…" Robin snorted. "Of course they are contacts."

"They make you look feral." Raven said. "You have any more? I would love some… I would actually not mind _anything_ you're wearing…" she said, her eyes taking in tight, black, low riding leather pants, a short vest of long fake black and gray fur to make him look like a shaggy dog, and, the best part, in Raven's eyes, the wide black dog collar, complete with a long leather leash, the end of it wound around the teens narrow, muscled waist like a loose belt. Robin's yellow-ish eyes were encircled in black face-paint, which continued over his cheeks and brow, making them look furry. Even the tip his nose was painted like a dog-nose, something which, even to Raven, looked very cute on the otherwise rather scary-looking doggie. His hair wasn't in neat spikes, but rather wild and shaggy, matching the vest, and formed so it looked like he actually had perky dog-ears.

"Let's go now, before my pants ride up on me…" Robin chuckled. "By the way, Raven, you look great!" The empath was dressed in a punk style, with ripped jeans, a wide, metal studded belt and a ripped t-shirt with the faded words 'I (heart) LA' on it. Her hair, although the same color, was now gelled up in a spiky sort of mane around her head, looking very punkish too. Around Raven's neck and arms were rows of chains and symbols, and the short denim jacket matched the pants. Raven also had a lot of fake piercings, all around her ears, one nostril, one eyebrow and even her belly-button, which could be glimpsed through the tears or the t-shirt. Robin hoped there wouldn't be a metal detector when they arrived.

"I am not sure I do understand?" Starfire said.

"Well, LA is one of the most famous cities on the west coast, and she looks really wicked!" Beast Boy explained… "She's the Wicked Witch of the West, all right…" he said, sounding and looking admiring. Robin noticed the very, very faint blush on Raven's cheeks. _Give the little green squirt a couple of years and he might actually have a chance there,_ Robin smirked to himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cyborg said and pulled out a remote control. "Check this out!"

It was pure instinct that made Robin tense as the Slade-bot walked through the door in jerky movements, but, after a second, he laughed.

"Brilliant, Cy! I almost wish Slade could see this!"  
The metal-Titan had used what had been left of an old Slade-bot and repaired it so it could just about move. Then he had dressed it in rags and made sure there was plenty of straw sticking out everywhere. He had left the distinguishing Slade-marks, though, making fun of the robot's creator as much as anything else.

"There! Alright, team, let's go then!" Cyborg said, looked very happy with the praise he was receiving from all around.

"Come here little doggie…" Starfire called for Robin, patting her leg. The rest of the team laughed.

"Told you that you were asking for it…" Raven whispered.

* * *

After the usual red carpet-thing, where the photographers had had small strokes seeing the Titan's, the team entered the ballroom where the party was going to take place, slightly blinded but in good spirits. That feeling continued throughout the night for most of them, but for Robin it hit a rather large road-bump. He and Raven were talking, when Robin spotted the Slade-bot and chuckled. Cyborg had either made it do the robot-dance or it had short-circuited.

"I really want Slade to see that pathetic thing…" he smirked.

"Looks like you'll get your wish, he just walked in." Raven said.

"What?!" Robin hissed, freezing on the spot and suddenly feeling very, very naked.

"Yes, I guess Kitten has gotten an invitation too… being rich helps, but I suspect Slade is the reason. Everyone is curious about him." Raven said dryly, for some reason still staring across Robin's shoulder towards where the pair supposedly stood.

"He's not looking this way, is he? Oh, please tell me he's dressed as a Barbie doll." Robin groaned.

"Nope, no Barbie-doll, but I think you'll like it. Kitten seems to be some ancient Greece-nobility, and Slade is dressed as her slave. Oh, they have spotted us, they are coming this way."

Robin's shoulders had straitened some, however.

"He's a slave?" the glee in Robin's voice was very noticeable. "I can definitely handle-" he turned around and instantly regretted it. "…a slave…" he finished lamely.

"Oh, look at the cute little doggie!" Kitten purred.

Robin didn't hear her. There was only one thing completely filling his mind, and vision, at the moment, and that was a bare-chested Slade. The man was dressed in loose fitting pants reminding Robin of the kind Aladdin wore in the Disney movie, and… nothing else. His wrists and biceps were encircled with thick bands of gold, and instead of his usual eye-patch was a gold half mask, a cross between an Egyptian death-mask and a smaller and more graceful version of the mask from 'The Phantom of the Opera', at least that was the closest match Robin's mind could come up with. Not that there was a large part of said mind devoted to the task, mind you… the main part was still staring at naked skin.

Robin suddenly became aware that he was staring, and he glanced up at the man's face again, fully prepared to see the smug smirk he had come to know and loathe there. But no. Slade seemed very preoccupied with… looking at _him_… Robin's heart did a weird little flip when he noticed, and maybe, just _maybe_ he jutted his hip out just a _bit_, showing off his low riding pants to their full advantage. Maybe.

Slade then returned from whatever trail of thought his mind had taken, and Robin was very pleased with himself as he could face the man dead on, without ogling or, hopefully, having any drool on his face. The teen had some trouble forcing himself to look at Kitten, though, but he did. The young woman was very enticingly dressed, he had to admit, although her costume, like Slade's, was more fantasy than historically accurate. She had on a flimsy toga-like dress with a cleavage you could store a whole _crate_ of melons in, not just the ones already there. Her jewelry was gold, matching Slade's, and she even had on a tiara, framing her face, mirroring Slade's mask. It also appeared that she was talking. Robin concentrated enough to listen, although he soon regretted it.

"Oh, looks like the little doggy is drooling… haven't had him neutered yet? I'm not sure I like the idea of him humping the leg of my slave, Raven, maybe you should grab his leash?"

"I'm sure that many curious little girls have undressed their Ken-dolls, but aren't you taking it a bit far?" Raven smirked, eyeing Slade as well.

"Oh, you just wish _you_ had a toy like him to play with, and then you wouldn't need that thing in your drawer…" Kitten smirked back. Soon the girls were too into their 'conversation' to notice anything else, and it was then Robin felt a tug on his leash, and he more or less went crashing into Slade. The skin on skin contact was all he could focus on for an instant, but then he also noted that that grin was back.

"Hello, little pet… are you lost? Where's your owner?"

"I don't know, but_ yours_ is standing over there…" Robin nodded in the direction of Kitten. Somehow they had ended up further away from the girls.

"Touché, puppy…" Slade chuckled, not flustered at all, to Robin's disappointment. The teen snorted and moved to turn away, but a tug at his throat stopped him. Slade was still holding the leash, which had been unraveled from his midriff, and was now wound around Slade's arm instead.

"Oh, don't run away…. Let's go for a walk. Doggies_ likes_ going for walks, don't they?" Slade asked innocently.

"No way in hell, Slade." Robin growled, very much like a dog, in fact.

"This will look silly then, me dragging you around by the leash…" Slade concluded and started to walk away. A second before the leather-strap tightened, Robin realized that he wasn't joking, and hurried to catch up. "There, much better, isn't it?" the man smirked, and Robin felt a hand at the small of his back, gently but firmly steering him towards the refreshment-table. "Now, what would you like?"

"For you to go away?" Robin mumbled, but his answer lacked the desired bite, much because his vest wasn't long enough, and the feeling of Slade's hand against his bare back was very flustering.

"Hot cider? Eggnog? Punch?" Slade asked like he hadn't heard, and Robin was still so frazzled that he simply answered the man this time.

"Cider… please." he mumbled, and soon he was cradling a small, warm mug in his hands, feeling rather lost. Slade's hand soon returned to his back, and they were slowly moving around the vast room, getting quite a few curious glances. Robin desperately wished for his team to save him, but as he spotted Starfire and shot a sorrowful look in her direction the alien simply giggled and waved.

"I must say I like your costume. Very… inspiring…" Slade said after a rather long silence.

"Thanks." Robin muttered wondering what the hell the man meant by 'inspiring'. "Yours is very… not so much _there_. Is Kitten cheap, or what?" he smirked.

"Well at least it's not a frilly shirt…" Slade muttered, and Robin gave him a weird look before the man continued. "Bold move, going without the mask. Pity about the colored contacts, though. I bet you would look even more stunning with your natural eye-color. Blue and black is quite fetching."

At that moment, anyone watching would have been able to see that the man realized that he had just made a terrible mistake. Robin, though, was in too much of a panic. The paper cup in his hand crumbled slightly, and the teen caught himself just before he spilled the hot beverage all over his fingers.

"So. _That's _what you wanted." he growled quietly. "Blackmail?"

Slade decided that damage control was the way to go.

"Follow me." he said, leading the teen out towards the deserted wrap-around balcony.

"Do I have any choice?" Robin asked bitterly.

Once outside, Slade made sure the door was closed, and they moved towards the darker areas.

"What are your demands, Slade? You probably already know I'll do anything to protect my family, so just tell me." Robin snarled. "This is your revenge, isn't it? Are you going to tell everyone here tonight?"

"Yes, because I'm four." Slade said dryly. "This isn't revenge, Robin, I-"

"So, what is it then? I'm going to lose the only family I have, so _excuse _me for wanting a damn good _reason_!" Robin was close to shouting and he suddenly missed his mask, as his eyes were burning. The mask hid more than his identity.

"You didn't bother thinking about whether or not _I _had a family when you exposed _me_, did you?" Slade cut him off. Sure, damage-control was important, but there were some truths that just needed to be said.

Robin gaped for a moment, before snorting.

"You are a villain, Slade, that's different!"

"So my would-be family wouldn't suffer if I was exposed? The media and people out for revenge for things I had done, wouldn't come after them?"

"Yes, but… you _chose_ to do those things; it's _your_ fault…" Robin mumbled.

"Yes. Mine. Not theirs."

Robin looked away, unable to meet the man's eye any longer. Slade was right, in a way, but the scenario _was_ complicated.

"So, what… you want me to say I'm sorry? I apologize and then this all goes away?" Robin muttered, his voice dripping with irony.

"No."

"I didn't think so." Robin snorted. "So… your demands?"

"I don't have any."

Robin stared at Slade again, his face full of fear for a moment, before he managed to get his features under a bit of control again.

"So you're just going to tell? There's nothing I can do?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"You misunderstand. I'm _not _going to reveal your secret."

"You're… not?"

"No. Trust me."

Robin threw his head back and laughed bitterly.

"_Trust_ you? You say this now, but when you decide to steal something again, or blow something up, and when I try to stop you, we both know what will happen, don't we? There's nothing you can do or say to make me trust you, Slade, _nothing_!" Robin suddenly yelped as Slade grabbed the leash right below his collar and pulled him close to his face, making Robin stand on tip-toe. The move seemed brutal, but Slade didn't know what else to do to pull Robin out of his rant and make him pay complete attention to what he was about to say. Anyway, it worked very well.

"I've known who you are for over a year."

Slade had kicked his feet from under him many times while fighting, but Robin had never felt it more clearly than now, even though it was only figuratively this time.

"Wh-what…?"

"I've known about a certain circus-boy and a certain millionaire for over a year." Slade clarified, and let Robin go, now that he knew he had listened. "I haven't told anyone and I'm not planning to, either. I didn't even plan to tell _you_. My tongue slipped." the man frowned down into his own mug, before setting it aside on the railing of the balcony. "I think the eggnog might be spiked."

Robin felt like there was a storm blowing through his head, but all it rustled up was tumbleweeds and dust, nothing useful at all. He stood staring out across the city blindly. _Slade knew_. He had known while they fought him during his latest technology-raid… and when they tracked down and destroyed his city-wide surveillance system… and when Robin had exposed him… and… he had _known_… the whole time… A small part of his mind suggested that Slade might be lying, that he had actually just found out, but Robin didn't believe so. No. The man was telling the truth.

Even though this was sunny Jump City, the December nights could be a bit nippy, and Robin shivered slightly, just as Slade pulled his vest tighter around him.

"You are cold, and I don't have a jacket to offer to you, unfortunately. Maybe we should go inside again?" Slade asked, his voice teasing but soft.

"I'm not-! I mean, I'm…" Robin stopped himself. He had no idea what to say or do anymore, not even how to feel. "You complicate things…" he mumbled, not aware that he was speaking aloud until Slade chuckled. Robin looked up, annoyed, and then startled. When had Slade come so close? He craned his head back a little, and, somehow, Slade seemed to come even closer. It was as if… Robin wet his lips nervously, knowing he should probably move away, but realizing he couldn't. Or didn't want to. He wasn't sure.

"Robin! Come on, man, the mayor wants to take a picture with us!"

For a short moment, Robin really hated Cyborg.

* * *

Cy, pretending not to notice the initial glare, hurriedly pulled Robin inside and across the room.

"Seriously, Rob, if you are going to make out with a super-villain, do you have to do it at a party full of reporters?" he whispered.

"Wh-what?! I wasn't-"

"Save it, you were _so_ about to snog, and there was at least_ five_ paparazzi sneaking up on you, waiting for the tender moment…" Cy snorted, his voice full of wry sarcasm.

Robin paled.

"Thanks man… but I _wasn't_! _Really_!" he added in his defense.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Cyborg grinned.

* * *

Robin stuck close to his friends from then on, ducking whenever he even spotted a glint of gold, which wasn't easy since gold was rather common at this costume-party.

As Robin spent the night with his heart in his throat, he wished the time would go faster. They couldn't leave until after midnight, when the traditional mayor's speech and toast was held, and the minutes dragged by. A few minutes to midnight, as everyone started to gather in front of the small podium, Robin finally started to relax.

* * *

A/N: Sooo… rather important chapter this… not sure if it could be called the point of no return, exactly, but it's part of it… Oh, I might as well mention: even though Slade refers to an potential family here I have decided not to go into his past at all in this fic, this is purely about him and Robin, no history...

Have a great Saturday, check out Kawaii-kuro's pic and don't eat too much ginger-bread dough, because I did, and… well… just don't!


	14. 13th of December 2009 Sunday

**A/N: **Long chapter and an evil vote at the end!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**13th of December 2009 (Sunday)**

The mayor's speech was longer, and a bit more slurry, than usual. On the other hand, the man was dressed as Bacchius, so Robin guessed he had to play his part. As soon as the group had thanked their hosts, they left, moving away from the crowd who were posing for the remaining photographers. Robin had a feeling there would be one too many photos of him in the tabloids as it were; he just hoped Slade wouldn't be in any of them.

The team all seemed in high spirits, even Raven, and they talked and laughed while Cyborg activated the T-car's remote control so it would pick them up. He refused to have his baby _violated_ by valet parking. Robin suddenly felt the shadow behind him materialize, and spun around.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Robin." Slade said, a small smirk on his face.

"You didn't scare me, I knew it was you." Robin snorted, and then hesitated as he thought about what he had just said. It sounded _wrong_, somehow.

"Good. I believe we need to talk." They were both speaking so quietly that the rest of the team hadn't noticed Slade's presence yet.

"I don't." Robin said stubbornly and folded his arms. "If you are going to keep my secret and stay on the straight and narrow, fine! No one could be happier than me, but don't expect any favors! If you claim I can trust you, then I won't grovel for you to make sure I _can_."

Slade snorted and seemed to roll his eye.

"I'm not making you do _anything_, Robin." The man sounded annoyed. "Why must you be so stubborn? Or are you playing hard to get?" he added with a grin.

Robin blushed angrily, and was about to retort when the T-car pulled up, honking a happy little tune as it registered its owners, and especially, Robin guessed, Cyborg.

"There you are, girl!" said teen exclaimed, like they had been apart for weeks. "Everybody in!"

Robin found the spot just recently occupied by Slade empty, and, not for the first time, thought that the man should be made to wear bells.

_Would go with that outfit too…_ Robin's mind supplied randomly.

* * *

Even after showering and putting on his familiar mask again, Robin found it hard to settle. He tossed and turned in bed until it was nearly two in the morning. Then he sat up, sighed, and reached for his communicator. He needed to talk so someone, and he knew just the guy.

"Mm… what?" a sleepy voice answered, as the screen slowly flickered to life, revealing someone with very bad bed-hair.

"So _that's_ what you look like in the morning, huh?" Robin smirked. "You alone?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" the other teen grinned, glancing off screen for a moment. "Aww, Dick, it's not even _close_ to morning yet!"

"Poor, poor Roy… you mean Bumble Bee hasn't gotten you up to do morning laps yet? The girl is slacking off!"

"Nah, she's got the flu! It's the best vacation ever!" Speedy grinned.

"You are a bad, bad Titan…" Robin snorted.

"Oh, come off it, Rob, don't you remember when Bruce and Ollie were going on that mission when Alfred was on vacation? We promised to keep up our training, but what did we end up doing?"

"… eating pizza in the bat-cave and hacking into security-cameras …" Robin admitted reluctantly. "But we were like _thirteen_, Speedy, you are suppose to do that _maturing_-thing as you grow up."  
The archer visibly shuddered.

"God no, I hope that never happens to me…" he said. "Hey, remember that we found the cameras in a gym's locker-room?"

Robin turned tomato red at the memory.

"Remember when we checked out the _men's_ lockers?" Speedy grinned wider.

"Yes. Vividly." Robin muttered.

"Speaking about that, how's the whole coming out thing working out?"

"Just fine… they are very understanding…" Robin shrugged.

"Told you!"

"Well, it's easy for _you_ to say, you wouldn't know what a closet was if you got locked up in one.." Robin snorted.

"True, true…" Speedy admitted. "Never been one to hide what I want… Oh, did I tell you? I met some twins last week! Both hot as hell, both the guy and the girl… I wonder if-"

"No-no-no don't make me picture it!" Robin begged.

"Awww… you wake me up and I can't even share a fantasy with you? What kind of a friend are you? Hey, why did you call, by the way?"

Robin, starting to regret his decision, still gathered up his courage.

"Slade is acting weird."

"You mean besides spanking you in public?"

"You _know _about that?!"

"Man, the clip is all over YouTube… everyone has cell phones now, you know…" Speedy snickered.

"Oh, _God_…." Robin groaned.

"Felt _that_ good, did it?" Speedy leered. "Never figured you were into the BSDM-thing, but hey… whatever floats your boat…"

"Shut up! And no, this isn't about that! But it kinda started it…"

* * *

Robin began telling Speedy what had happened during the past two weeks, as he paced around his room. The other teen was clearly amused, only growing more serious when Robin told him about Slade knowing his identity. The seriousness mostly disappeared, though, as Robin continued the story.

"So what the hell is he up to?!" Robin asked at the end. "What the hell does he _want_?"

Speedy gave him an incredulous look.

"Robin, man, I love you, but you need to get a clue! He was about to _kiss _you, what do you_ think_ he wants?"

"He _wasn't_-" Robin started to object, stopping mid-pace.

"You were right up close to each other, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Eye contact?"

"Yes- b"

"Leaning?"

"What?"

"Was there _leaning_ involved?"

"I… yes, but-"

"Well, there you have it. You were about to be kissed. Lucky bastard, Slade is hot!"

"No, he's not!" Robin lied, but he could almost feel the draft from Speedy's snort this time.

"Shut it, you are not blind, and he is_ so_ your type."

"I'm not into criminals!"

"Well, good then, since Slade_ isn't_ one…" Speedy pointed out.

"Are we even talking about the same person here?" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah, tall, buff guy?" Speedy smirked. "He got a full pardon, remember? So, unless he commits another crime…"

"You are just insane, all of you…" Robin muttered, and then he threw himself down on the bed, communicator still in his hand. "I'm just… I'm so confused… I need to talk to someone really badly… can't you come here?"

"Oh, yes, I'll just pop over to the other side of the continent, shall I?" Speedy asked dryly, but with a sympathetic tone in his voice.

"You could take your T-ship? Ah, I forgot Bee is sick… they need you there…" Robin sighed.

"She's been feeling better, actually, she said something about scheduling a training session in the morning…" Speedy said, and then seemed to think about it for a moment. "You know what? I'll come! She's always such a hard-ass when she thinks we've been slacking off…" he grinned.

"Really?" Robin sat up, hopefully.

"Sure, little bro!" Speedy teased. Robin seldom asked for help, so even Speedy understood that it was serious this time. "We'll talk and then I head back, can't stay more than a day, though…"

"That would be great! I'll make sure we have lots of fish-tacos at home…" Robin grinned.

"Yeah, great! One thing, though, Robin…" Speedy looked serious once more. "You might want to think about that old question of yours some more…"

"What?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"'Who is Slade?'"

* * *

Robin didn't get much sleep after that, and it felt like he had just closed his eyes when a redhead stormed into his room and jumped on top of him. And for once it wasn't Starfire.

"I'm here, and I'm hungry! I can't decide if it's time for lunch or dinner…" Speedy grinned down at him.

"Breakfast… possibly…"

"Can breakfast include fish tacos?"

"This is Titan's Tower… of _course_ it can…" Robin smirked and yawned. "Please get off me now…"  
"Huh… no one's ever said_ that_ to me before…" the archer frowned. "I mean 'please get me off', yeah, sure, heard _that_ a million times, but…"

Robin groaned and pushed his friend away.

"Hey, no fair… no one have done that before either…" Speedy grinned. "So… why do you have black smudge on your nose?"

"What? I thought I got it off yesterday!" Robin muttered and headed for the bathroom.

"You might have, if Cyborg hadn't interrupted you!" Speedy called after him.

The breakfast was rather wild and fun, as Beast Boy and Cyborg tried to fill Speedy in on all the embarrassing things which had happed to their leader lately, while Speedy, mostly out of habit, flirted with Starfire and Raven. After they had finished, Robin gave Speedy a look and they set off, claiming they were going out on patrol. It was still rather early, just after eight, and, as it was Sunday, the city was still mostly sleeping. They found a small roof, in the sun and out of the wind, and settled there, talking.

"Mmm… I love coming here, just for the sun…" Speedy said, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall behind him.

"Pffft… it's _cold_ here now…" Robin snorted, leaning back all the same.

"You've lived down here for too long, dude… you should come to Steel City this time of year… or Gotham! We have _snow_."

"I'm going to Gotham for Christmas dinner… thought I'd stay a few days…" Robin admitted.

"Great. Gonna talk to Bruce?"

Robin felt faint.

"Shit… I've forgotten about Bruce… I have to call him!"

"He probably already knows." Speedy shrugged.

"Yeah, which will make him _more_ pissed, since_ I_ didn't tell him." Robin sighed.

"Are we talking about the gay-thing or the Slade-thing now?" the archer asked to clear things up.

"The gay thing… there_ is_ no _Slade-thing_…" Robin muttered.

"You are so stubborn sometimes…" Speedy grinned. "So… what did you wanna talk about? Uncle Speedy is here to listen."

"You made that sound pervy…" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, well… I'm a natural…" Speedy grinned back. "But seriously… you wanted my help… with what?"

"I want you to… kiss me?" Robin asked, blushing.

Speedy literally jumped away like he had been burned.

"What?! Are you _crazy_?! Robin, you know I love you, but damn, we are like _brothers_! We practically _grew up_ together! You can't possibly want to-?"

"No! Yes! I mean…" Robin sighed and pulled up his knees, resting arms on them and his head on top of those. "I don't know what I want… it's just that… you know I've never kissed anyone, right? Except that surprise-thing with Starfire?"

"Yeah, yeah, you usually moan about probably being the last un-kissed teen alive… which is crap, but whatever…" Speedy chuckled, still a bit nervous.

"…and last night with Slade… it was _close_ and…" Robin just looked miserable.

"Wait a minute!" Speedy suddenly looked like he had had an epiphany. "I _know_ you, Robin! This isn't about _not _wanting Slade to be the first, _is_ it? You are a perfectionist! You do research! This is about wanting your first real kiss to be _perfect_, isn't it?" Speedy was pointing at him accusingly, and Robin blinked back dumbly.

"I… yeah… maybe, so what?"

"CHEATER!"

"Excuse me?" Robin frowned.

"Your first kiss isn't _supposed_ to be perfect, damn it! It's supposed to be awkward, and involve too much saliva, and nose-bumping, and not knowing what to do with you hands or when to stop, and getting retainers stuck and stuff."

"I don't have a retainer… and Slade doesn't either… _NOT that I want him to kiss me_!" Robin hurriedly added the last part frantically.

"Yeah, well, it's still cheating. I'm not saying there has to be some _deep emotional connection_ or crap like that, but to clinically _train_ for it? No way, that's just unethical."

"Look at you, all moral and high horses all of a sudden…" Robin muttered, and then sighed again, before he started to chuckle. "Okay, I understand, it's okay… I guess it was a bit much to ask…"

"Well, you can always ask _Slade_." The archer suggested, more at ease now when Robin had gotten the crazy idea out of his system.

"_I DON'T want to kiss Slade_!" Robin yelled.

"Why? Stupid or something? Blind? Or worse: straight?" Speedy snickered.

"Go kiss him yourself then…" Robin suggested crankily.

"Really? You would be okay with that? Cause I will _totally_ try to pick him up!" Speedy said eagerly.

"That's. Fine." Robin smiled forcefully.

"Nu-huh, it's not." Speedy smirked.

"_Sure_ it is." Robin tried again.

"Nope. You know what gave you away? That vein, right there." Speedy laughed and flicked Robin's forehead. "It's scary that you are not related, and _still_ you and Bats have that in common…"

"Owww…" Robin rubbed the stinging spot. "You are so mean. Not making out with me and then trying to steal my villain." Robin pouted.

"Ah, there you go! Confessing your feelings is the first st-"

"I was _joking_!"

"Whatever! Come on! Let's go catch some bad guys! Maybe we'll spot yours!"

* * *

As the teens ran away across the roof-tops Slade stepped out from behind a close-by wall. Kitten rarely got up before ten, so he liked to spend the mornings moving across the city, keeping an eye out for a particular early bird. Today he had gotten lucky. He had been close to interrupting, though, but as he looked towards the disappearing figures, he smirked. He rather liked that young Speedy. He hoped Robin would take his advice.

* * *

The day was fun, Robin had to admit, and he was actually able to temporarily forget all about a certain villain and a certain call he had yet to make. He and Speedy spent most of it together, patrolling, talking, playing a few childish games of tag. It was like they were thirteen again, and Robin loved it.

All fun must come to an end, though, and Speedy left after dinner, taking an edition of the Sunday paper with him to show Titan's East what their colleagues had looked like the night before. Thankfully this paper only showed the red carpet photos, Robin was sure the sleazier magazines would have worse ones during next week.

Robin postponed it as much as he could, but, as it was getting late, the Titan's leader realized that he had a job to do. He took a deep breath as he entered his room, locking the door behind him, before calling up Bruce.

The man was in, unfortunately, and not busy. Sometimes Robin was just _all_ out of luck.

"Robin. I've been expecting your call." The masked man said.

"Err… yeah? Why?" Robin asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Firstly because of the robbery taking place last Tuesday, and… a certain little film clip on YouTube."

"You saw that _too_? What the hell are you doing even _knowing _about that site?" Robin groaned.

"I like to look at all the cute kittens and puppies falling asleep." Batman deadpanned. "Seriously, though, more and more criminals film their crimes and threats, and post them. The police are trying to keep an eye out, why not me? About the robbery, I've just sent you everything I could find out on my end, and that leaves the clip. So. What happened?"

Robin gave Bruce the short, very edited story.

"And it drives me insane! He's just out there! In the open! Among people! Not getting arrested!" Robin complained.

"Why would he? He's apparently a law-abiding citizen." Bruce's lips quirked a little bit.

"Yeah, if this happened to the Joker, you would just_ love_ it, right?" Robin snorted.

"It's quite different. The Joker is insane." Batman said sternly. "He enjoys hurting and killing people… I've reviewed Slade's history, and that doesn't seem to be the case with him."

"Nah, he's just a _great_ guy…" Robin muttered.

"I didn't say that. He can be dangerous, there's no doubt about that. He's a loaded weapon. But he doesn't strike me as a man who would lose control that easily."

"He knows who we are." Robin hadn't decided beforehand if he was really going to tell Batman this, but he felt he needed to now. The man's demeanor immediately changed.

"He's blackmailing you? That's why you are worried? Why haven't you called before? You-"

"He's _not_… that's… kinda the problem." Robin interrupted and hoped his mentor couldn't make out the blush on his cheeks.

"He's not…? And that is a bad thing?" Bruce asked, taking his mask off, immediately turning more human.

"He says I can trust him. He says he's known for a year." Robin said dully. "But I can't trust him, Bruce! He's a criminal!"

Bruce leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I know, I know…" he said, trying to calm his ward down. "I was on my way to JUmp, as soon as I saw the clip, but I figured you wanted to sort this out yourself... you usually don't like it when I butt in, do you?"

Robin smirked thinly.

"Yeah, I appriciate it... having my 'daddy' coming down here and raise hell wouldn't make things look better, no..."

"Good, then I made the right call...." Bruce grinned, his eyes softing from the 'daddy' comment. He knew he could never be Robin's father, but he was very proud that the young man considered him a father-figure. "I'm not saying you should be naïve here, Robin, I'm not suggesting that you really _should _trust him, but… Slade has been given a clean slate… a second chance. I know that happens to people every day, every man and woman released from prison after serving their sentence, every child after their punishment is over… but what if he's really going to take it? What if he never breaks another law as long as he lives?"

"What if he's on a killing-spree right_ now_?" Robin suggested dryly.

"The way I see it, you have a clear consciousness in all this, anyway." Batman said, waving Robin's comment away. "In years to come, you will be celebrated whatever the outcome is. If he turns from crime you will be known for stopping one of the most dangerous men who has ever lived, and, not only have you done it peacefully, but also managed to turn him into a functioning part of society. Some villains die and some get locked up, but this, Robin, this is very rare. I almost envy you."

"And if it all goes to hell?" Robin muttered.

"Then everyone will hail you for warning them about the dangers. The politicians will turn out to be the bad guys in that case… either way, you win."

"I guess… I just hope no one get's hurt in the process…" Robin said, a little bit dazed that his mentor was jealous of him.

"I do too…" Bruce nodded seriously. "Please be careful. Now… was there something else we should talk about?"

"Errr… well…" Robin hesitated.

"Maybe it will be enough for me to say that both me and Alfred supports you?" Bruce said hopefully.

"Err… yes… thank you…" Robin stuttered.

"Good. And we are always here for any awkward conversation to be had…" Bruce smirked a little. "We are very good at those."

Robin laughed.

"Yes, you really are. Tell Al hi from me, okay?"

"I will. Good night, Richard. Sleep well."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N:** Are you going 'what the hell is up with Batman?'. Don't. I'll go into that more in a few days or so, and I'll explain my POV then... ;)

Evil vote! This is evil, 'cause you have to choose between murky or M-PREG! Well, okay, so not M-preg, per se, but an M-preg universe! MOHA-HA-HA! Let's see how fast number two wins… although, there might be some grizzled kitty-Robin fans out there… Purrrr? I think we'll go for first to five, this time…

**1. Kitty Negotiations **

**Circus Freak **universe. Robin wants something. Badly. Slade and Red X are not sure they want to provide…

Length: 4 + pages  
Pairing: SladinX  
Genre/warning: Threesome-pairing (nothing graphic), cat-boy!Robin and m-preg universe… Who the hell will vote for this? Only I can love this kind of story… ah, well…

**2. You Get What You Pay For**

Very murky theme, not so murky story… Slade has weekly meetings with a young teen prostitute.

Length: 1 ½ pages  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Prostitution.


	15. 14th of December 2009 Monday

**A/N:** Just a normal chapter today… well… yeah…

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**14th of December 2009 (Monday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 14, 2009, 00:17 AM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Damn, it's past midnight again… Lucky thing I'm a teenager, but even _I_ need to sleep once in a while… I have too much to think about right now, though… so I thought I'd write a bit to try to clear things up… Speedy suggested that I should ask myself who Slade really is again. I thought I had answered that question once and for all when I discovered his identity… I thought the answer was his _name_… it seems it isn't. Soo… let's think about it… _again_…

Slade is, or used to be, a criminal.

No, that's unfair of me, people are not_ born_ criminals, that's not _all _they are… he was in the military, he started doing mercenary work, which isn't exactly against the law… I mean, there are bounty-hunters out there actually doing a great job… well... some of them… But Slade does have a criminal record! Sure, it has been wiped clean now, but does that mean we are just supposed to forget about it? Forgive him? Yeah, according to the law we are… even Batman was unusually lenient… he seemed to think it was great that Slade got another chance… Okay, so it IS kinda good, I guess, if it works out, but my whole head is just buzzing with warning-bells!

Forget about history; who is Slade as a person? He's intelligent, I have to, reluctantly, admit that… he's damn determined and stubborn, that's for sure! He's ruthless… cruel… evil… okay, so maybe not evil, I'm not sure, I…

I just had an epiphany. I tried to picture Slade, and a lot of what I saw, was what I remembered from the version of him I experienced through the hallucinogenic dust! I remember his absolute cruelness while we fought, the pain, the fear… he was about to kill me, but it wasn't HIM! It was… it was like I had taken all the nightmares in the world and given them Slade's attributes… He wasn't like that when I was his apprentice… sure he was ruthless, but he never seemed to WANT to hurt me, not like in that living nightmare… But, even though I know that was just my mind playing tricks on me, it is _still _hard not to think of him as that monster! Maybe it's because I think that, if he really wanted to, he COULD act like that… he wasn't THAT much out of character after all… it wasn't like he was wearing a tutu… Hmmm… if he had been wearing what he had on at the masquerade-party, I would have figured the whole thing out much sooner… or at least enjoyed it more… ARRGH! I hate my strange pervy mind sometimes! Damn Speedy and his insinuations!

Sooo… have I been unfair to Slade? It almost HURTS to even write that! I hate him! No… no I don't hate him, I… I hate how he makes me feel, how confused he makes me… and how he now is forcing me to trust him! I don't _want_ to trust him! And how he's all superior… like he has all the answers and I don't have a clue…

I guess I have to give him a chance, though… but I'll be watching him like a hawk! Wait… that's bad, I don't want to see him… I don't want him to think he's important or anything…

I'm so tired now, I don't think I'll make it to the bed…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Robin got to sleep late the next morning, because the alarm didn't go off until about nine thirty. He was tense, riding to the scene on his bike, because the alarm hadn't told them anything about what was going on. It might be the robbers again, and he had told his team to be careful. When the alarm seemed to originate from a small bank, Robin clenched his jaw. He wasn't afraid, the adrenaline made sure of that, but the tension got worse. As he pulled up, shouting to a few curious passers by to get out of there, he noticed that the alarm wasn't coming from the bank at all. It came from the jewelry store next door. Robin grinned as a well-known figure ran out.

Red X skidded to a halt, more surprised by the smile than Robin himself.

"You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you…" Robin grinned.

Red X glanced behind him, and, not seeing anyone else Robin could possibly talk too, he focused on the clearly deranged hero.

"Err… glad to hear it, kid… It doesn't happen to be worth about one hundred and thirty grand in diamonds, right?"  
"Nope. Sorry. You'd have to be _dead_ for me to be _that_ happy…" Robin grinned again.

"That was cruel…" Red X grabbed his chest like he had been hurt.

"Awww… you know you are my favorite thief…" Robin snorted, actually kind of meaning it right then… it _was_ nicer too see Red X than the unknown robbers.

"Are you hitting on me?" Red asked, and then started to look around frantically. "Oh, please god, don't! Please resist me! I want to live! Is Slade close by?"

"Yes, and unless you had over the goods, I'll tell him you tired to kiss me…" Robin smirked, and suddenly, he had his hands full of jewelry. Red X was busy climbing the fire escape for his life, and Robin just entered the store when the T-car pulled up.

"What happened? You're letting him get away?" Cyborg said, just as Red X slipped over the top of the roof.

"Yeah… I think I will…" Robin chuckled. "He just made my day …"

* * *

Control Freak finished the Monday by kidnapping two fictional characters directly from their TV-shows, and making them appear in what was supposed to be a twenty-four hour, all week soap opera he had written himself. It turned out Xena and Buffy didn't like each other in the way the script dictated, and it took the Titan's the rest of the day to put everything right. By that time, Control Freak had made the mistake of entering the show himself, and the ladies had showed him, quite thoroughly, that they didn't appreciate his writing-skills. Sending the villain off to emergency was a very satisfying end to the day. Robin pretended not to notice that Beast Boy stole a copy of the script.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 14, 2009, 21:06 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Something good came from the Masquerade-party, after all: the press doesn't seem to hate us, or rather; me, anymore. The BAD thing, the really, really bad thing is that they are insinuating that Slade and I are… _together_… One of the tabloids had a photo of us on the balcony and had cut it into a heart-shape! AAAAARRRGHH!!! We were just fucking STANDING there! Raven tells me it will blow over, and of course it will… I just hate to picture Slade's smirk when he sees it… and with Kitten around, believe me, he'll see it…

At least Bruce knows that it's just made up… he has been paired with enough women, _and _men, to last him a life-time, just by being at the same party as them… so he won't give me a hard time… he might be the only one, though…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** pfffttt… "insinuating"? The press always knows best, Robin! Good thing he's stubborn, though, or this story would be over much too soon… good thing Slade is stubborn too… ;)

It's someone's B-day tomorrow! (no, not mine… one of yours…) ;)


	16. 15th of December 2009 Tuesday

**A/N:** Happy B-day **K-chan**! Go check out Deviant Art and you'll find your present! I posted it last night, because I realized I wouldn't have time this morning…

Some of you, maybe all, didn't get the update-mail for Sunday's chapter, so go check so you didn't miss it… I got an error-message while sending it, so there was definitely SOMETHING wrong… all in all, this has worked well SO far, at least… hope the rest goes without another ff-glitch… ;)

* * *

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**15th of December 2009 (Tuesday)**

"Don't move your head like that."

Robin startled and turned around at the sound of the voice. It was early morning and he had believed he was alone as he was training on the roof of Wayne Enterprise's.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed.

The man cocked his head slightly and then smirked.

"No tantrum? No yelling? You must really start to like me…"

"No, Slade. I just realized something the other night…" Robin said, and stretched his muscles. "You are just a normal citizen now, aren't you?"

"Yes." Slade's smirk widened, he was clearly pleased that Robin had finally realized this.

"Well, then I don't have to pay any special attention to you, do I? You are just another man…" Robin hid a grin as he saw Slade's smirk freeze. "Now… what did you say about moving my head?"

"You make minute movements in the direction of the kick you are planning, that's how I can always see them coming." Slade said stiffly.

"I see…" Robin thought about it for a moment. "Thank you for the tip, Mr. Wilson, I'll work on it… now… was there something else?"

"Well… if you finally accept that I'm a 'civilian', as it were, you wouldn't mind a few more training-tips, would you?" Slade asked, the smirk being back with a vengeance.

_Damn… I walked right into that one, didn't I?_ Robin thought darkly, but he couldn't very well back down from the hidden challenge.

"No, of course not." he said, keeping his face carefully blank.

* * *

They ended up training for the better part of an hour, and Robin soon forgot to feel awkward. In the end Slade checked his watch though, and straightened up from his defensive pose.

"My annoying little boss will be waking up soon, I better go."

Robin was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment, but he tried to hide it from the man.

"What's it like, working for the town's bitch?" he smirked.

"Oh, it's a dream come true…" Slade drawled sarcastically, making Robin laugh.

"I'm surprised you can even stand her… even her pets seem to run away."

"It's only until Christmas." Slade shrugged, making Robin's eyebrows rise.

"Oh…. So… after Christmas…?" he asked, careful about not sounding _too_ curious.

"No specific plans, it all depends. I'm used to working all over the world, so I probably will continue doing that."

"You… you'll leave Jump?" Robin felt like the rug had been pulled from under his feet. Jump City without Slade? Why did that seem so wrong, all of a sudden?

"As I said, it depends…" Slade's eye glittered in amusement, and Robin suspected that he wasn't doing such a great job hiding his emotions as he would have liked.

"Oh." Robin couldn't bring himself to ask on what it depended, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Thank you for the work-out." Slade said as he walked towards the edge of the roof.

"Yeah… thanks for all the advice…" Robin mumbled, feeling a bit abandoned.

Slade raised his hand in acknowledgement and jumped off the building to the one below.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 15, 2009, 7:46 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I actually had a pretty good day, despite it being Tuesday… Good but weird. I trained with Slade! Haven't done that since the apprentice-thing… it was… nice. I mean, when I'm not actually angry as hell and _listen_ to him, he does know some pretty useful stuff!

It was a bit weird when he touched me, though, but he wasn't _pawing_ me or anything. He only did it when he _had_ to, like adjusting my stance and stuff… and it was okay after a while, because he didn't leer or make any comments or anything, not even about the bloody tabloids… he was being very professional… it wasn't that much different than training with Bruce, although… well… it was a BIT different…

I found out he might be leaving… I know I should be happy, but… well, if he doesn't make any trouble, I don't mind having him around! That makes sense, right? I'm curious about what it was it 'depended on', his decision to stay or go, I mean… it sounded … _personal_… Maybe it was just a job, though… I guess Jump isn't very exciting for a man like him… it's a rather small city, after all…

I'm gonna go work on the moves Slade taught me now, and then, hopefully, I'll get an early night… The others were talking about watching a movie, though… we'll see…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 15, 2009, 8:32 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

Changes always were interesting to me… I've traveled the world for many years now, I've had so many professions I can't really remember them all… I've changed as a person too, who doesn't, over the years. You develop new values, new preferences… all in all, change is good. And to change in order to achieve a goal is always worth it, if the _goal_ is. That's what I tried to tell myself today, anyway, as the brat went shoe-shopping.

I wanted to blow every one of those stores up before the day was over, but my goal stopped me. Robin. I know he is worth it, he proved that to me this morning, if nothing else. He handled the situation in a very mature way, even though he blushed a bit now and then…

Apparently he has been in a good mood since then too, according to Raven and Cyborg, who has already updated their own little diaries… I still guess at Robin's password now and then, but I don't put any serious thought into it… reading about his reactions, through the eyes of the others, is so much more amusing…

They do not approve of me, not as much as they pretend to, but they seem fascinated, not only with me, but with their leader and his behavior… Raven usually has the most accurate insights, but if that is because of her magic skills or if she really knows Robin the best, I don't know.

Well, I have to prepare for work again, as Kitten has decided to go out to some 'Midnight Madness'-something or other. Probably more shopping. It would be much more interesting if there actually _existed _a threat towards her… maybe I should hire someone? No… Robin might find out. I'm not sure he would actually _mind_, but…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'm being rather evil to Slade, giving him that job… But I'm usually evil to Robin and let Slade get away with pretty much anything, so maybe he had it coming… ;)

Tomorrow someone ELSE has a birthday!...amazing… ;)


	17. 16th of December 2009 Wednesday

**A/N**: Happy B-day **Saturnmax**! As a present, you, and **only **you, get to choose what drabble I publish next! The choices are at the end…

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**16th of December 2009 (Wednesday)**

Robin had just straddled his bike when the alarm came. He looked over at Cyborg in the T-car and gestured to him to move out. They had just helped clear up a rather large fight, breaking out between around a hundred crazy shoppers, at an event that, Robin had to agree, was accurately named 'Midnight Madness'. It was about one-thirty in the morning now and the new alarm was coming from the next street over. Robin could even hear the real alarm faintly, before he started up his bike. He wondered if the madness had spread, and sighed. Another crazy woman tonight and he would never even _consider _being bi ever again.

* * *

The scene he arrived at was devoid of crazy shoppers. What _was _there, though, was a delivery-truck with the back doors wide open, alarm blaring, and a man in a driver's uniform lying on the ground, in a growing pool of blood. Robin had arrived first, since he could easily swerve between the cop-cars and masses of people outside the mall, while Cyborg was probably chewing at the wheel right now.

Robin jumped off the bike and started running towards the car, when several things seemed to happen at once.

First, Robin found out that the car wasn't abandoned, as he had first thought. One man suddenly appeared from behind it, while another jumped out from the back. Robin had the time to draw a few bird-a-rangs, getting ready to throw them, as the street-light reflected in a piece of metal in one of the man's hands. A gun.

An arm wound around Robin's waist from behind, and he was pulled to the side, into a small alley, just as three bullets slammed into the wall next to him.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

It was only a second or so, but that moment seemed to last forever, as Robin stood there, his back pressed up against Slade's chest, the man's hand over his rapidly beating heart, staring at the holes the bullets had made in the opposite wall.

"Ready?" Slade then asked, and Robin gave a short nod.

* * *

They came flying out from the darkness, at least that's how Beast Boy later dramatically told anyone who would listen. Robin let the bird-a-rangs fly, one slicing into the hand of the man holding the gun, the other into the same man's shoulder. By that time both men was armed, however, but a well-placed bullet from Slade, stopped the pair from getting shot at again.

Robin made sure both men were down before handcuffing them, checking the bullet wound of Slade's target, but finding that his own weapons had actually done greater damage. The shooter might never have full use of his right hand again.

* * *

The other Titan's had arrived just in time to see Slade pulling Robin into the alley, and, taking cover behind the T-car, Raven had managed to move the van's driver to a safer location. The ambulance, one from the shopping riot, was already there, taking over.

The police was swarming the place by now, and Robin hurried towards the driver's seat. No transports of this kind had only one guard, they always worked in pairs.

"Robin, wait!" Slade's call came too late, because Robin had already frozen on the spot, his suspicions proven. The driver was still sitting at the wheel, shot in the side of his head, and it wasn't pretty. "Get away from there." Robin heard Slade say as the man pulled him away, off to the side.

"He- he was…"

"I know, I saw the exit-hole in the passenger window as we charged." Slade said calmly. "Are you all right?"

Robin swallowed and nodded. He had seen things like this before, but it had been quite some time.

"If I had gotten here earlier…"

"You would have to have been a psychic or a time-traveler." Slade said sternly. "Don't fall into _that _trap, Robin."

"Yeah… yeah, I know…I'll be fine. Really." Robin shook his head.

"Good night, then." Slade said and turned to walk away down the alley.

"Slade, wait!" Robin called.

"Yes?" Slade turned around half way, quirking an eyebrow.

"You can't just _leave_!" Robin said, urgently, and to the man's amazement and pleasure grabbed his arm with his hands.

"I can't?" the man purred.

"No, you are a civilian involved in a crime-scene, you have to leave a witness-statement!" Robin scolded him and started to half drag the man back towards the flashing lights of the cop-cars.

"I do? I _knew _there was a down-side to not being a criminal…" Slade muttered.

"Dude! Slade saved your life!" Beast Boy exclaimed as the team came running. Robin quickly made sure they stayed back from the van, as the statement finally made its way through his mind.

"He… he _did_." The hero nodded after a few seconds, and turned to the man whose arm he was still holding for some reason. He quickly let go. "Thank you."

"Any time." The man smirked. "You're much more interesting to protect than Kitten. You don't happen to need a body-guard, do you?"

Robin grinned and shrugged. "Maybe… look me up whenever you need a job…" he joked.

"I just might…" Slade leered, and then reached out, placing his hand gently at the small of Robin's back, just as he had at the party, and steered him away from his friends, towards the police. "Let's go tell the poor guys what happened, so they don't have to look so confused anymore, shall we? It's almost painful to watch…" Slade half whispered, and Robin couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

After they each had been questions and Slade had proved that he indeed had a license for the gun, they were waved away.

"It was that easy? They just seemed to believe everything you said…" Slade mused. "You have never planned to _actually_ rob a place yourself, have you?"

"No, it's not in my job-description…" Robin smirked. "I gotta go…"

"How about some sparring tonight? Nine PM? Same place as before?" Slade suggested casually.

"I… yeah… okay… unless there's an alarm…" Robin stuttered, too caught of guard to think of a better excuse.

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 16, 2009, 8:35 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Slade saved my life today. He, honest-to-god, actually saved my life. I can still see the bullet holes when I close my eyes, exactly where my head had been a moment before.

The day has been… crazy is too weak a word. The men robbing the truck were the same men who has robbed the other places, killing a lot of people… Their capture has made the national news and yeah, I made sure Slade got just as much, if not more, credit as the Titans… I mean, that's the least I could do… and, from an outsiders point of view; we are the heroes, it's our _job_ to deal with things like this, while he is a civilian… I'm not sure he was that happy about the attention, but Kitten was ecstatic… The tabloids as well, but I have decided to just ignore them…

The weirdest part of the day has still to come, I think, because I'm supposed to meet Slade for a sparring-session in about twenty minutes… Starfire and the others have gone on and on about that, like it's a _date_ or something! I thought friends were supposed to be there to make your life _easier_, but noooo….

I better go… I've just spoken to Bruce about the whole thing. I even mentioned seeing Slade tonight! I think I wished that he would simply forbid me to go, but no, no help there either… he simply told me to be on my toes. I'm gonna have to talk to Alfred soon… has he put Bruce on de-caf or what? _He_ is far too mellow for_ my_ own good, I think…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

As the two people meeting were both something of perfectionists, none of them were late. Robin smirked as his foot landed on the roof just a heartbeat before Slade's.

_I won._

Slade smirked and nodded, telling Robin the man had been thinking the same thing.

Robin tried not to feel uncomfortable as he walked towards Slade, but that wasn't much use, because his feelings didn't exactly listen to reason. He took a deep breath of the rather damp air, glancing up at the heavy clouds above. Looked like rain.

"Err… hi." he started, feeling it was as good a start as anything. "Thanks again for last night."

"I half regret it now, I've spent most of the day cornered by reporters." Slade snorted.

"They _are_ scary, aren't they? I'd rather fight you, than face the press." Robin laughed.

"Before all this I would have been insulted… but now I rather agree…" Slade grinned. "Now, then… shall we begin? Have you had any time to practice since last time?"

"Yeah, I think I'm getting better."

"Good. I would like you to show me that spin-kick you like to do, if you don't mind. I'd like to learn it." Slade nodded

"Really?" Robin looked stunned. "I mean… okay. Why?"

"Those moves worked poorly in my armor, but now, for my body-guard duties, I have to brush up on the hand-to-hand combat wearing civilian clothes… I am a bit rusty."

"Really, I think you did just _fine_…" Robin grinned, very pleased that Slade would ask for his help. Slade had a point though; their fighting-styles had been rather different. Robin guessed the armor must have been quite heavy, and even though it didn't hinder Slade, it made him adapt his moves so as not to waste too much energy.

Slade chuckled and they started sparring.

* * *

They had trained for almost half an hour when the first raindrops started to fall. In a few minutes it became pretty clear that this wasn't going to be a light shower. Robin rather liked the rain, and not _only _because it made Slade's white shirt stick to his skin, as transparent as cellophane. He liked the freshness it brought as well, the smells and the feeling that everything was being washed clean.

* * *

"Let's get out of this…" Slade said suddenly. "Come."

Robin had learned to recognize when Slade spoke a command and when it was merely a suggestion or invitation, and this one was definitely of the last sort. So Robin didn't make a fuss, as he thought it was a good suggestion to get some shelter. He hadn't expected it to be _quite_ so cozy, though, but he couldn't really complain when he found himself, only a few minutes later, sitting in a booth of a small coffee-shop, nursing a gigantic mug of hot coco with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.

They were sitting right at the back of the shop, away from the windows. The room was done in quite dark colors and had mainly real candles for lighting, creating a very warm and snug atmosphere. As it was late they were quite alone, at least until the evening shift at the industries close by ended, and Robin enjoyed it. He had one question on his mind though. It was important and it had been nagging him since Slade came back with their orders, having sent Robin off to choose a place to sit.

"_You_ drink hot chocolate?"

"Surprise-surprise…"Slade chuckled. "It's rather late for coffee, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but don't you stay up all night? You used to when I… you know… back when…" Robin cringed a bit. He didn't want to mention the apprentice-period, both so he wouldn't remind himself, or Slade, of any bad blood between them, and also to not give the man any stupid ideas.

"Yes, but I need my sleep now, if I'm to deal with the air-head all day." Slade muttered, and grinned as Robin burst out laughing.

After a moment the teen reluctantly put down his cup and started rubbing at his mask.

"Something wrong?" Slade asked, so alert at once that Robin had to laugh again.

"No, I've just got some water behind the lenses… I must have been sloppy putting the mask on this morning…"

Slade looked around.

"Take it off then." he suggested.

"Yeah, right!" Robin snorted.

"Why not? The place is mostly deserted, there are no people in this part and it's very dark. Besides, you sit with your back towards the rest of the room and I don't think anyone noticed you when we came in, as you didn't go up to the register…"

"Yeah, but-" Robin started.

"And I already know who you are, remember? Sure, I've only seen old pictures, but knowing your name is rather more important, don't you agree? And I promise to keep a lookout for anyone coming up to us."

Robin made a face. The water was really annoying, distorting his vision and getting into his eyes. He muttered something under his breath and then peeled the mask away, the wetness making it easier.

"There." he mumbled. He put the mask to the side to dry, and picked up his mug again, taking a long sip. The chocolate had cooled to the perfect drinking temperature. Robin glanced up at Slade across the table and almost blushed. He felt kind of… naked. The darkness helped a little, but, somehow, he had a feeling that Slade's eye pierced it nonetheless. Slade handed him a napkin from the table, and Robin blushed a little more, as he wiped the water off his face.

"Better?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"I agree."

Robin looked up sharply, but Slade only had that infuriating smirk on his face which could mean anything.

* * *

The rain stopped eventually, but the two of them didn't notice. Not until the coffee-shop started filling up with a new surge of costumers, which forced Robin to put his mask back on, did the teen check the time.

"Damn! I gotta go or my friends will think you pushed me off a building." he grinned, standing up.

Slade chuckled softly, and stood up as well. They left the place together, and for the first time in quite a while, the atmosphere got a bit awkward again.

"Err… oh, I didn't pay you for the chocolate…" Robin said, reaching for his belt. "How much-?"

"That was on me." Slade smiled. "Kitten isn't the most_ generous_ employer, but I _can_ afford that." He added dryly.

"Right… but the next one is on me!" Robin grinned, then blushed. Had he just suggested…?

"My pleasure." Slade only nodded. "I rather enjoyed this…"

"Yeah… me to… it was nice to… talk…" Robin stuttered a little bit. He tensed as Slade's hand suddenly brushed the side of his face.

"Your mask was peeling off, I think the glue needs to be reapplied." The man explained, which, really, didn't explain the fact that his hand was still there.

Robin felt the slight pull again, the leaning, and-

"Okay, bye then! I'll see you around!" he squeaked and spun out of the man's hold. He had a grapple hook attached to the next building over before Slade had time to blink.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Damn!

* * *

Well, anyway, it's **Saturnmax's **birthday! Hurray! Sooo… she gets to choose between two **Terms**-drabbles all by herself! You can leave your input, though, if you want, because if **Saturnmax **haven't had time to vote until Friday, I'll post the most popular one… sounds fair?

**1. Happy 18****th****?  
**Robin's world is torn apart in an instant… The much longed for continuation of the **Terms**-universe  
Length:12 pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin, SpeedX **  
**Genre/warning: Angst, hurt/comfort, Romance… and humor! Strange mix?

**2. Taking Lessons  
**Do you happen to remember what Red and Speedy got Robin for Christmas last year? Takes place after wedding, but before Robin's 18th B-day. **Terms**-universe  
Length: 2 ½ pages  
Pairing: Sladin, SpeedX  
Genre/warning: Nah. Just a light and fun one…


	18. 17th of December 2009 Thursday

**A/N: **WARNING! This chapter contains scary creatures known as 'children'. You might want to grab onto a pillow…

Oh, I got scared yesterday morning, 'cause ff had some sore of upgrade/construction notice posted, but everything seemed to work, and I hope it will continue too… -knocks on wood- (Slade goes '_ouch_!')

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**17th of December 2009 (Thursday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 17, 2009, 00:16 AM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

My poor, poor bird. Never been kissed, and he is so scared it's heartbreaking. Well, I am practically a hero in the community now, so naturally I will take it upon myself to free him of this crippling fear. It is a daunting task but someone has to do it. And it better be me…

I have faith that the right opportunity will present itself soon enough. This is the right time of year for miracles, after all…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Slade's hand was caressing his cheek, and, this time, Robin didn't flee. No, he was a very brave little bird and leaned into the touch instead. As Slade came closer, Robin closed his eyes, and-

* * *

The blare of the alarm made Robin bolt out of bed, but, for the rest of the morning, he had a smile on his face. Robin didn't seem aware of it himself, and his team was too afraid to ask.

* * *

The Titan's had started to prepare for Christmas, and, among other things, that meant charity work. The team was involved in many charities in the city, but it seemed that this particular season put them all into over-drive.

After taking care of the emergency that morning, which was a traffic accident with a huge truck overturning and spilling it's load of chemicals across an entire street, the Titan's had, after cleaning up, gone to one of the local hospitals to cheer up the patients in the children's ward. This was always a joy for them as well, especially for Beast Boy, who was always dubbed the one with the coolest powers, even though the rest of the team had their admirers too. Robin seemed to catch the eye of little girls, for some reason, and was soon sitting with one in his lap, and four or five gathered closely around him, as he was trying to read them a story.

"And then Snow White went to open the door-"

"Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin felt he had come to a rather dramatic part of the story and hoped the girls weren't scared.

"Will you marry Slade?"

"Wh-what?" Robin stuttered. "No… no of course not!"

"But he saved your life!" a curly-haired girl with a cast on her foot said.

"Yes, but-"

"Then you have to marry him! It's the _law_." Another girl said, and Robin had a distinct feeling that they had spoken about this beforehand.

"Yes, because mummy said that you'd wanna marry a boy anyway, and now a boy saved your life!" a third one said.

"Why do you want to marry a boy?" the fourth one, in his lap, asked.

"Err… I… I like boys better. Girls are great for friends, though!" he added quickly, hoping not to insult his harassers. The girls gave him strange looks, clearly wondering what might _possibly_ be going on between married couples besides friendship. Fortunately one of the girls remembered something important before any of the others could ask.

"Because Miranda said _she'd_ like to marry Slade!" she revealed gleefully.

"Really?" Robin grinned and looked at the now blushing curly-haired girl, now liking her somewhat less.

"Yeah… if… if _you're _not…" she stuttered, clearly getting the feeling that she was in trouble.

Robin laughed and messed up her hair.

"All right. Tell you what… as soon as you turn eighteen, you have my permission to ask him, okay?" _but he better not say yes…_

"When is that?" the girl asked, much happier.

"How old are you now?"

"Almost five."

"Well, that's almost thirteen years then… will go by in a flash."

There was a blubbering in Robin's lap, and he worriedly watched as huge tears dropped down the little girl's cheeks.

"What's the matter? You want marry Slade too?"

"Nooo… I wanna marry _you_! And you only like stupid _boys_!" the girl cried.

"You have no idea how right you are…" Robin half sighed and half grinned. "Tell you what… what's your name, by the way?"

"O-Olivia!"

"Okay, Olivia… I promise to marry you, if Miranda marries Slade, all right?"

"P-promise?"

"Yes. Promise…" Robin smiled and kissed her head. "But it would be okay for me to have a boyfriend until then, right? Because you can too!"

"O… okay… as long as he's just your boyfriend…" Olivia said, generously.

"So… anyone else wants to marry me or Slade? We are quite spoken for now…" Robin grinned.

"No," a little dark-haired girl called Emily, who had healing chicken-pox-marks marring most of her skin, whispered, "I wanna marry Raven. She's so beautiful."

"You can't marry a girl!" Miranda said haughtily.

"Sure she can! If Robin can marry a boy, she can marry a girl!" Olivia cut in. "Right, Robin?" she asked, turning her huge brown eyes on him.

Robin, feeling like quite the whipped husband already, agreed with his future wife.

"Yes, she can. Raven! I have someone here who wants to meet you!"

As they left, Emily's skin looked a lot better. Raven's healing-powers were too weak for her to be able to do even a tenth of what she wanted, but her powers worked better with speeding up the body's natural healing, than trying to, for example, cure a disease. She never told anyone outside the team, though, because she hated the thought of having sick and grieving people flocking to the Tower as she would be unable to help. Doing this, once in a while, when no one would notice, was as much of a gift to her, though, as to her patient.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 17, 2009, 8:48 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

A very nice day… pretty calm, at least no villains… I might have given something away I wasn't supposed to, but, naaaahhh… I have thirteen years to sort that out… I'm looking forward to an early night, because we are going Christmas-shopping tomorrow! Going to watch a movie (but NOT the Wizard of Oz again!) and then go to sleep. No filing or anything else today…

I had this dre- damn… I forgot I can't erase anything… okay then, I have this dream about Slade last night. That's it. No comment. Just a dream. No biggie. There!

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the scary kids! –smirk- I just wanted to show more of what I imagine would be part of 'work' for a hero… Oh, and freak Robin out a bit… that's always fun… ;)

Oh, I'll let you vote today, then, as I was so evil yesterday. First to five!:

**1. In Your Dreams  
**Something is happening to Robin at night. Something bad. Based on an idea from **The Darkest Half**.  
Length: 4 pages  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Murky, dark themes. Somewhat strange, perhaps, I can't make up my mind about this one…

**2. Happy 18th?  
**Robin's world is torn apart in an instant… The much longed for continuation of the **Terms**-universe.  
Length:12 pages**  
**Pairing: Sladin, SpeedX **  
**Genre/warning: Angst, hurt/comfort, Romance… and humor! Strange mix? Don't worry. This is me… you know I won't do anything TOO bad, right? Right? –shifty eyes-


	19. 18th of December 2009 Friday

**A/N:** Nope... got nothing to say today... well.. yeah... SNOOOOW! Looks like we MIGHT get a white Christmas this year! Yaaaayyy!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**18th of December 2009 (Friday)**

"Hurray! Christmas shopping!" Beast Boy yelled as he ran to the car.

"Oh, come on, you just want to make sure no one forgets to buy _you_ something!" Raven muttered.

"Aha! Are _you_ my secret Santa?" Beast Boy grinned.

"We didn't do that this year, idiot…" Raven rolled her eyes. "But I wish I was, because then I could have bought you a gag. Anonymously." she added, as an afterthought.

"Oooohhh.. kinky!" BB exclaimed, before scurrying away for his life.

"Come on, let's get in the car already!" Robin grinned. He was wearing jeans and a shirt today, both a rather faded black. He had his mask, belt and communicator, though. It was one thing to dress a bit more incognito if one was going to be shopping in a big mall, but without those small protections he would feel naked. Robin was actually almost done with his shopping. He had bought Raven a rare first edition of Edgar Allan Poe's 'Tales of Mystery & Imagination', Cyborg got a new, really big, toolbox full of the strange and scary instruments he so loved. Beast Boy got a collection of computer games, all demos, still not out on the market. Having connections helped. He had been sweating over Starfire's gift, though. A few days ago the answer had come to him, however, and now he was just relieved and ready to go buy it. There was still some shopping to do for Bruce and Alfred, who were always the hardest to buy for.

Robin liked spending some money on his friends, but he was very careful to make sure it wasn't obvious. Raven's book, for example, had cost several hundred dollars, but he would claim he found it in one of the used book-stores for close to nothing, if she asked… it wasn't the money that was the thing, it was finding something the receiver would really _enjoy_. Robin tried very hard to achieve that, and he really hoped he was doing a good job.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall they took some time to look at the decorations. Sure, they had been there since the Halloween ones had been taken down, it felt like, but now the team was starting to get into the Christmas spirit a bit, and suddenly they weren't annoying anymore. Gaudy, yes, but one couldn't expect taste in a mall.

They decided they would meet at the standard mall water-fountain in an hour before splitting up. Cyborg headed down to the basement floor and the tech-stores. Robin didn't see where Beast Boy went, but Raven and Starfire took the escalator. Good, because the place he was heading for was on the first floor. Robin hurried towards his goal; a rather big fashion store which had everything from make-up to designer clothes and shoes. Starfire loved this place, but Robin knew better than to try to buy her clothes, he wouldn't dare to choose anything, and what if it was the wrong size? That was an unintentional insult just waiting to happen. Robin shuddered.

He caught the eye of an attendant immediately, probably because not many with a Y-chromosome dared to venture inside this place.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked politely.

"Yes, please. I would like a gift certificate, although… not on an amount… do you have any suggestions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, depending on how much you are planning to spend, we have several choices…" the girl said, and started to explain. Robin smiled wider with every word. This was really perfect.

At the end he choose the de-lux package. Starfire and a friend, which Robin really hoped would be Raven, were to have an appointment at the store where they would have personal fashion gurus at their disposal as well as a color analysis (which might get the red-head to stop wearing purple, who knew?) and advice from make-ups experts. When they left they would be allowed to take home four items of clothes, one pair of shoes and a gift-bag full of personalized make-up. Robin was sure that Star would love the experience, and he was in very high spirits leaving the store. Or trying to leave it. Robin didn't even get surprised as he ran into Slade. He was a bit surprised at the amount of bags and boxes the man was carrying, though, and he was more or less blocking the doorway.

Robin noticed Kitten next to him, and he looked from the bags to the girl to Slade, who actually looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hi… out shopping?" Robin said brightly, in too good a mood to feel bothered right now. "Been demoted from bodyguard to bellhop?"

"Cute." Slade muttered.

"Oh, boys, let me tell you what's cute!" Kitten giggled. "You are under the mistletoe! Sladey, I demand that you kiss him!"

Robin looked up in alarm.

"That's not a real mistletoe, it is _silver_ for goodness sake, and-"

"I'm sorry." Slade smirked. "Have to listen to the boss…"

Robin didn't have the time, nor the brainpower, to move, as the parcels Slade was holding were unceremoniously dropped and a certain bird caught instead. All he had time for was to open his mouth, and that, it turned out, only benefited Slade.

Robin's head buzzed. In fact so did his lips, and heart and stomach, and… well… pretty much all of him, really… The world around him didn't fade, it simply vanished, and it all became about what Slade was doing at that moment. Where his hands were (at his waist and the back of his neck), what his lips was doing (caressing and nibbling on his own), how his body felt pressed against his (…). Robin blanked out around there, his brain tried its hardest to observe and analyze, but the rest of the teen told it to shut up and enjoy. Robin's brain was not used to be treated like that, so it decided to go on strike and sulk, leaving the body to its own devices, which it happily accepted. Robin's hands, for example, took it upon themselves to reach up around Slade's neck, and Robin's feet stood on tip-toe to help out. Some part in between, also had an agenda of its own and was starting to show interest, not that the rest of Robin noticed that.

Just as Robin felt like he was landing on earth again after his apparent little space-trip, Slade's tongue touched his lips and, as Robin parted them quicker than a broke whore parting her legs, it also touched his own tongue for a second, before teasingly drawing back. As he was still, essentially, Robin, he recognized the challenge for what it was, and, naturally, accepted, and soon his own tongue did some exploring of its own. After what felt like hours, but maybe only were seconds, Robin's brain started to realize that if it didn't do anything soon the body might decide it had no use for it anymore and take over completely from now on.

Robin slowly, reluctantly, drew back and opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh lights of the mall. He found himself panting, like he had forgotten how to breathe for a while, which was very possibly the case. At this point, his brain suggested that it would be polite to say something, but, unfortunately, due to lack of corporation with his vocal cords and tongue, as the last one wanted to be in Slade's mouth some more, all that came out was a strange little meeping sound.

"You're welcome." Slade, who had gotten the main point, chuckled.

"Boys! That was soooo hot!" Kitten squealed, making Robin startle badly. The teen looked around wildly. The crash as Kitten's shopping had hit the floor had attracted the attention of quite a few people, and there was a lot of staring and giggling going on. Robin pushed himself away from Slade.

"I… gotta go…" he mumbled and ran for it.

Slade gave Kitten a hard glare.

"You will carry your own things from now on…"

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 18, 2009, 4:21 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

It happened… but it was… it felt… it felt wonderful, but it was just a JOKE to him…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 18, 2009, 11:58 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

Sometimes miracles come with a curse. I've looked for Robin all night. He's not at the Tower, I've been listening in to the Titan's conversations. Seems Raven saw the kiss. I will go out again soon… there is one place he might be at, although that is a long-shot…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

A/N: Don't hit me! I can't help that Robin's and idiot! Slade will set him straight... well... hopefully not STRAIGHT-straight, or this story will never have any nice slash-scense, will it?


	20. 19th of December 2009 Saturday

**A/N:** YES! Saturday! I've longed for this day… I'm just going to slob around, write a bit lazily and draw a bit… not gonna do anything much, just ENJOY… and I hope you enjoy this chapter.. .and the drabble-vote at the end!

EDIT: I uploaded this but didn't get a mail, so I'm taking it down and will try again...

* * *

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**19th of December 2009 (Saturday)**

"They closed almost an hour ago, Robin. It's past midnight."

Robin, startled, looked up from the empty cup he had been cradling in his hands.

"Oh? They… they have? Why didn't they tell me?"

"I guess they didn't want to bother you…" Slade said as softly as he could. "Come now… time to go…"

"But I have to-"

"I've taken care of the bill… I left a generous tip too. Let's go." Slade said sternly, leaving no room for arguments. "You might want to call your friends; they have been looking all night. Where were you?"

"I… I went home first, but I… I wanted to go out so I … I went here…"

Robin had taken out his communicator, but was just staring at it, clearly not quite sure what to do with it, so Slade snatched it from his fingers and flipped the lid open, turning it on and automatically calling the right frequency.

"Rob- Slade?" Starfire answered. "Where is he? Where is our Robin?!" the girl screamed, clearly beside herself with worry.

"Put Raven on. Now." Slade said, not up for talking to a deranged alien. The red-head obeyed, however, but Raven was not much better, her eyes glowing eerily white.

"Calm down. I've just found him. He's fine." Slade started, and the witch's eyes returned to their normal color. "We need to talk. I'll make sure he'll be home soon. I'll leave the communicator on so you can call him if you want too." Slade said. "Understand?" he added.

Raven nodded and hung up. The Titans wouldn't disturb them.

Slade turned around to meet the glare of a much more alert Robin.

"We don't need to talk." the teen claimed.

"Oh, yes, we do." Slade said and grabbed his arm. Robin found himself being dragged into a nearby apartment building and, before he knew it, he found himself in a loft- apartment, airy and tastefully but sparingly decorated.

"What… where?" he asked, looking around like the place was an iron cage.

"This is my place. Welcome." Slade told him, quickly stopping Robin as he was trying to leave. "As I said, we need to talk."

"No, we don't!" Robin yelled, sounding close to hysterical now. "Let's just forget it! Forget _everything_, okay?"

"Forget _what_?" Slade asked suggestively, but Robin didn't pick up on the tone of his voice.

"Exactly!" he bit back instead. "There's nothing to forget! It was only one of your little games! You just love screwing with me, don't you?!"

"I think I _would_ if we ever _got _that far…" Slade muttered. "What was a game, exactly?" he asked in a louder voice.

Robin, who was too busy cursing and having a combined anger/panic attack, didn't hear Slade's mumblings, but he heard the last part.

"The kiss, of course! Just because there was this stupid plastic mistletoe, just because Kitten _told_ you…!" Robin stopped to gulp down some much needed oxygen while he tried to remember where he was going with all this. Slade got there first, though.

"The kiss wasn't about any game or orders, Robin. It was about _you_."

"_Me? ME?! _Grabbing me like that, in a middle of a mall, _humiliating_ me in front of all those people… That was about ME? That was what _I_ wanted, was it?!"

"It was just-" Slade started, rather worried that the teen would burst into flames any second.

"A _joke_! I know!" Robin snarled. "Now get the hell out of my way!" Robin tired again to go around Slade, but this time the man simply grabbed him and pushed him against a wall to keep him still.

"It was not a _joke_, it was an _opportunity_." Slade growled, at the end of his patience. He hadn't exactly counted on his kiss provoking _these _kinds of feelings… no… quite the opposite. And Slade _hated _being wrong. "I apologize for it being in public, I know you would have preferred more privacy-"

"Damn right I would!" Robin snapped, not even noticing the trap slamming shut.

"…like here…" Slade smirked.

"Yes! ...What?" Robin tried to replay the conversation in his mind to find out where it went wrong. Slade, on the other hand, didn't agree with the 'wrong' part.

"This is private…" Slade purred. He wasn't holding Robin against the wall anymore, only caressing his hips lightly.

Robin noticed his heart beating faster and he tilted his head back, knowing where this was going. He was still angry, but… well, his body was taking over again.

"However…" Slade said and suddenly letting him go, before turning around and walking further into the apartment. "I've learned my lesson. You don't like being surprised and you abhor pressure as much as I do… but I'm patient enough to wait for you."

As Slade was walking away, a small part of Robin was whimpering and reaching for him, but the teen's pride soon beat that feeling into submission.

"Errr… what?" was all he could say, however. His feet started following Slade, as soon as the man turned a corner and was out of sight. From the short hallway, the whole apartment opened up into a large living-area. An archway, through which Slade had just passed, led into a state-of-the-art kitchen.

"Coffee?" Slade asked, standing at a machine which looked like it could control a space-shuttle. Apparently it could also make coffee.

"It's not too late?" Robin asked, a small grin playing, without permission, at the corners of his lips.

"Yes. But I need it." Slade almost sighed. "You?"

"Okay."

"Good. It will be done soon. Go make yourself comfortable in the living room." Slade suggested.

Robin turned and blushed a little at the phrase, thinking about what it usually meant in movies and TV-shows. He wondered what Slade would do if the man found him stretched out on the sofa, wearing something sheer and silky. Robin blushed deeper and growled at himself as he stared at said sofa. Instead of sitting down, he walked around the room, studying the details. It was all very clean, and not just by the lack of dust. There were very few pieces of decoration, and the ones Robin could see were very eclectic… a Roman spear, probably authentic, was mounted on a wall over the big flat screen TV which was built into the wall itself. Robin noticed a thin sliding door which could be used to hide the television completely. At closer inspection there was one below it as well, maybe hiding a computer or dvd-player, Robin guessed. The next wall consisted of windows, giving the room a spectacular view of the bay and Titan's Tower. Robin, used to great views, turned to the next wall, which was covered by bookshelves. These also had doors, with white frosted glass, taking away the clutter so many books created, even when neatly arranged like these. On top of the shelves stood several more decorations, a few pieces of modern art, depicting the human body in motion, as well as an iron age helmet, staring severely at the teen.

The walls were white, but the floor was a warm, dark wood. There was a large, thick white rug on it, an, on top of that, sat the sofa, a plush three-seater in a deep brown leather, as well as a matching recliner, and a coffee table in the same type of wood as the floor. The decoration picked up the browns, making sure the room didn't seem too cold. There was a huge plant in a corner, a Monstera, and Robin grinned a bit at the image of Slade watering it. He even had to go up to it and check if it was indeed real, and it was.

Robin turned towards the sofa again, looking at it a bit doubtfully.

"It won't bite you." Slade chuckled, walking in with their coffees.

Robin snorted and sat down. Slade handed him a cup and joined him. The teen relaxed back, loving the feeling of sinking down into the luxurious couch, almost closing his eyes as he did.

"Nice sofa…" he said, almost to himself.

"What did you expect? Metal furniture?" Slade smirked.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Robin chuckled. "I don't remember you being much of an interior decorator."

"True. You've only seen my work area. My private bedroom was different, but I never brought you there."

"Thank god." Robin mumbled, giving the man a glare.

"You want to see the one here?" the man smirked, clearly teasing him.

"No. Thank you. Very generous offer." Robin snorted back, taking a sip of the coffee to hide a blush. He winced slightly. "Very strong."

"Yes." Slade agreed. "And about the bedroom… the door is always open."

"Stop it, Slade, I know you want to fuck me, trust me, I get it now… just back off. The answer is no."

The man only chuckled softly, sipping his own beverage.

"Took you some time…"

"Thanks." Robin said icily.

"Why the no?" the man asked, sounding curious, as if Robin had turned down the greatest offer in the world.

Robin sat quiet for a while, before setting the cup down on the table and standing up.

"Because I don't know _why_… and because I don't think you can give me an answer that is good enough." The teen started walking towards the door.

Slade blinked. That was a response he hadn't expected.

"And if I can?"

Robin stopped.

"You can?"

"Do I appear to be a man who doesn't think things through before he acts?" Slade asked wryly. "Please Robin, come back. Sit down. I know you need to go home to your team soon, but if you have any interest in pursuing this, any at _all_, just give me a few minutes more."

Robin was stunned and confused. This was the closest he had ever heard Slade come to actually _begging_… not that the tone of the man's voice had any hint of that, though, apart from a certain urgency. He slowly turned around.

"Okay…" he said, and sat down again, stiffly. "Tell me, then… why me?"

"Because I can trust you."

Robin burst out in an ironic laughter.

"I told the world about your identity, Slade… forgot that?"

"No… and that rather shocked me. I thought you would come to me first, but then I realized that you did the smart thing for once-"

"For _once_?" Robin cut in.

"Oh, don't mark words, Robin…" Slade smirked. "What you did you did to protect the city, your family. Family always comes first with you, doesn't it? It doesn't matter if it's your guardian, your team or your city… And that's one of the reasons I know I can trust you… as long as I can become part of that."

"You… you want to become… family…?" Robin gaped.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Aren't lovers family?" Slade asked and came closer. As the man reached forwards Robin expected a caress, perhaps, but instead Slade's fingers grabbed the edge of his mask. The man paused, waiting for permission, and, as Robin gave a small nod, he carefully pealed it off. "I'm not a man who trusts easily, Robin. Not anymore. But even now… if I should ask you to keep this place secret, you would, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes…" Robin nodded. "Do you want me to-?"

"Not much use. I'm in the phone book." Slade chuckled.

"You- you're what? Since then?"

"Since I bought the apartment when I moved to Jump." Slade grinned mischievously.

Robin stared at the man. Slade had been in the phonebook? All this time? He could have just _looked him up!?_ Okay, so he hadn't known his last name, but 'Slade' wasn't _that _common, was it?

"I think I hate you a little." the teen mumbled.

Slade chuckled and came even closer.

"I'm sorry." he blatantly lied, his eye glittering with mirth.

Robin, apparently acquiring super-human strength for a moment, managed to pull himself together.

"So… you trust me… so what? That's no reason to… to… do what you did at the mall."

"You are right. That_ is_ no reason to babysit a blond brat." Slade deadpanned. "However, trust_ is_ a very good base for a relationship. It is not my only reason, however. You fascinate me, you are always able to surprise me, and you are absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh." Robin felt his ears turning beet red. "So… why would _I_ be interested in _you_ then?" he pushed back.

"For exactly the same reasons, of course." Slade grinned.

"I trust you, you fascinate me, you are always able to surprise me, and you are absolutely gorgeous?" Robin asked.

"Why, _thank_ you…" Slade leered.

Robin sat quietly for a moment, thinking things over, his mind deliriously happy to be allowed to do some work about this issue for once. What he had just said didn't sound… _wrong_, exactly…

"So, about what happened at the mall…?" Robin started hesitantly.

"I saw an opportunity and took it. I'm sorry about the other people, but once I saw you, I forgot they were there." Slade told him.

"Liar. That would make you an extraordinarily bad bodyguard. But it was a sweet thing to say, I guess." Robin smirked.

Slade sighed. "You know me too well, apparently."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"You are not as complicated as you like to think, once one finds out what makes you tick."

"And what does?" Slade asked.

"_I_ do, apparently." Robin smirked back and then blushed a little again. "I need to go, or Raven will have my… ears…" he continued. "But I'd like you to kiss me first."

"…again with the surprises…" Slade leered, and leaned towards Robin, making him turn as well.

Before Robin could rethink his decision, he was being thoroughly kissed once more, pushed almost onto his back on the couch, with Slade on top of him. The situation didn't feel out of control, however; Slade wasn't feeling him up, _much_, and he didn't either… _much_…

It didn't seem to last as long as in the mall, though, and Robin was left wanting more as Slade pulled away.

"You needed to go home, remember?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts… or yours is going to be sore in the morning…" Slade smirked, starting to chuckle as Robin's face colored once again.

"You wouldn't-?"

"No… as I said, my bedroom door is open, but you have to walk in there yourself, do you understand?" Slade asked, seriously. When Robin just blinked, the man sighed and smiled rather fondly down at him. "I know I can get you so hot and bothered that you would agree to anything, Robin… and vice versa, I might add. But that's not what's going to happen. It will be your job to come to _me_ and tell me what _you_ want."

"But, why-?" Robin asked, feeling rather uncomfortable and a bit miffed at being the one supposed to do all the work.

"Because you are young and you are, make no mistake, going to have the submissive role here, so it is twice as important, for me and you, to know that you really want to go further, if or when, that happens."

"Oh…" Robin glanced down, suddenly a bit shy. "But… but what do I say? I mean… I don't know about… all the stuff, and… are there bases?"

"Why do I have a feeling you will go home and make a chart of the human body and a list of code words?" Slade chuckled, making Robin grin in an embarrassed way. He had actually thought about code-words… "Don't worry about it. Just go home and put your team to bed, it's almost one thirty in the morning…"

Robin nodded and reluctantly got up.

"I'll…. see you tomorrow? Or… well…. later today?" he asked and put on his mask again.

"I'll be home tonight. You are welcome to come by for dinner at seven, if you are free." The man offered.

"Okay… if I'm free…" Robin nodded and bent down to give Slade a quick kiss, before hurrying towards the hallway.

"Bring the list!" Slade called after him, as he was about to close the door.

* * *

Robin slept like he had been knocked out until seven o'clock in the morning, when the communicator rang.

"Ro-innh?" the teen answered, still half asleep.

"Had fun yesterday?" Bruce voice cut through his dazed, sleepy mind, like a knife.

"Wha-what?" Robin asked, fighting to awake so he could remember.

Batman held up what looked like a printed article in front of the screen, and Robin squinted at the very big picture in the middle. "Explain." the Dark Knight suggested.

"Oh, _god_."

"Yes, that's what _I_ said." His mentor told him, but, amazingly, there was the smallest hint of humor under the sternness and concern. Robin had no idea what that emotion did there, considering the picture showed him kissing Slade.

"I… it was… It… and Kitten said… there was a mistletoe!"

"Oh? A mistletoe? Well, _that_ makes it alright then, you kissing a much older man."

"I… he…"

"Did you spend the night with him?"

"_What!?"_

"This was on the web-editions of the main papers in Jump yesterday… I called as soon as I saw it, but you didn't answer. Your team tells me you went AWOL, and then Raven sends a message saying you are with Slade."

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me! Did you spend the night with him?"

"No! We just talked!" Robin snapped.

"Did he _want_ you to?"

"He says I have to take the fist step." Robin blushed, but he felt, for some reason, like he needed to defend Slade.

"And will you?"

Robin blushed deeper.

"I don't know! Bruce, _please_, do we really have to talk about this?!"

"I just want to make sure you are safe… apart from this being _Slade_, which is a_ big_ part, let me tell you, he is older, more experienced… I'm not saying that is a bad thing, but… are you sure he isn't using you?"

"I… I don't think he is…" Robin said. "I really don't think so, Bruce."

The man looked at him, his eyes seemingly drilling into the teen's very soul, and then the man sighed.

"All right."

"Err… what?" Robin stuttered.

"I know you are very capable of looking after yourself. I also know that you are good at reading people and aren't gullible. I have trusted your judgment many times in the past… and I'm going to trust you in this." the man let him know. "But, just to be on the safe side, I'll keep the jet fully fueled."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you at Christmas dinner?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to bring him?"

Robin burst out laughing. "No way, Bruce."

"Thank you. I'm not very comfortable with the thought of you… dating… so I don't think I would have been able to let him leave alive."

"I know…" Robin grinned. "I'll bring him for Easter, instead…"

* * *

The rest of the day didn't really follow Robin's plans either. Not only did the press almost attack them wherever they went, there was a big breakout from the local jail and Robin and his team had to spend all day and night getting various types of humans and monsters safely behind bars again.

As the came home, Robin found he had gotten two text-messages. The first was from Speedy, reading "Way to go, little bro! Lookin' hot!". The archer had obviously also been surfing through Jump City news. The second one read: "The news said you had to work. Rain check? Tomorrow 7 PM /S". Robin sent a depiction of a rather rude hand-gesture back to his 'brother', and a "Yes" to Slade, careful about not getting the two mixed up, before he collapsed, still dressed, on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** When something is cliché because other people have written it, it's one thing: you can always put your own spin on things… but when a situation fells cliché because you _yourself _has always written it in only one way… well, then you have to mix it up. That's why Bruce isn't on his way to Jump to have it out with Slade at the moment. Does that make him seem OOC? Perhaps, but sometimes I prefer a little OOC-ness to clichés, because then, at least, you have a new, perhaps more interesting, angle to work with… ;)

Voting-time! First to three today, I think…

**1. The Assignment  
**A "what if" story from the "Black Sheep" universe. What if Bruce and Rose had a kid? A look at this rather special family from a child's point of view.**  
**Length: 3 pages**  
**Pairing: Multiple, Black Sheep pairings.**  
**Genre/warning: Fluff and crack and fun! Hopefully…

**2. Erectile Dysfunction  
**Slade is having problems. Robins helps.  
Length: only 211 words, so more of a true drabble. Terms universe but free-standing…  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Crack.


	21. 20th of December 2009 Sunday

**A/N:** The alert-mails are still not working, I don't think, so I don't get review-alerts and you don't get update-alerts… at least I don't think you do… but I can still READ reviews online, so I'm gonna do another vote today… Yesterday "The Assignment" won and got posted, in case you missed that one…

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever 

**20th of December 2009 (Sunday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 20, 2009, 6:12 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Didn't have time to write yesterday, it was all pretty crazy…

Today has been busy too, but now it all seems to have calmed down, finally. We came home about an hour ago. There was this crazy dare at the H.I.V.E-academy, were the winner was the one who had stolen the most Santa-hats. They were all over the city the little bastard, and it took some time to spoil their fun, but we did it. As we had our hands full, I ran into Red X being chased by the cops. I tripped him, but as the boys in blue got to him, I told them to just take the loot off him and let him go… I mean, they can't hold him anyway… they got a bit miffed and told me to mind my own business, so I did, and didn't say anything when Red slipped out off the cuffs behind their backs and took off. He waved at me and blew me a kiss.

I'll get him after New Years.

I'm going to Slade's in a while. God, that sounds strange… Feels strange too. We were supposed to meet last night, but there was trouble. Where is the Christmas spirit this year? Seems everyone gone crazy… maybe they are battling it out for 'top dog' now that Slade is supposedly out of the game…

Anyway, I actually felt _disappointed_ last night! Got a bit teased by the team too… forget 'a bit' by the way… Raven was nice, though, she suggested I could take off as we started to wrap things up, but I would never leave _them_ for _Slade_! I mean, not in the middle of a _mission_… I told her as much, and she seemed relieved…

Anyway, I'm… a bit nervous. I wish I knew what was going to happen so I could prepare. On the other hand, _I _am supposed to decide what will happen, according to Slade… He's evil. I mean, all I want is to know that he'll stop if I ask him too… stop _what_, however, I think should be a bit up to him… not _everything_, naturally, but how the hell am_ I_ supposed to know what to do? It's like trying to read the menu at a Chinese place and finding that it is actually_ in_ Chinese… what do you do then? Point at something and hope for the best? I don't think I'm brave enough to try that… And I _do _want to try a few more things. I want to touch him. That's the main thing, I think. I really, really, want to touch him. With no clothes on. I just have to find out what the body really feels like!

I- Fuck! Alarm!

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 20, 2009, 8:22 PM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

I didn't expect to be stood up two nights in a row. 'Stood up' is an unfair term, however. I'm pretty sure Robin didn't start the fire in that mall just to get out of having dinner with me… although it would be quite interesting if he did.

I have been following the news, but staying out of his way. It's important that the next step will be his, especially after the little 'rough patch' we hit…

Alas, no such steps seem to be taken tonight… I'm going to work out for an hour and then get a few hours of sleep. I have been neglecting both of these necessities lately, and I need to be alert with my little bird around, after all… with work too, unfortunately, as Kitten is getting more hysterical about shopping with every day. Strangely enough, all the things she buys seem to be for herself…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Robin coughed and leaned on the car, ignoring Cyborg's glare as he did so. The fire had been small, but the smoke had completely filled the medium-sized mall, and Robin and his team had spent the last couple of hours making sure everyone was out, including the inhabitants of a rather big pet-shop. Starfire now wanted a bunny, Raven wanted a black Mynah Bird, Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted a puppy and Robin just wanted to go home.

After clearing the place, the Titan's, under the direction of Robin, had used their powers to air it out, minimizing the smoke-damage, and, after a few more hours of work from the clean-up crew, most of the mall would probably be able to open tomorrow.

Robin sighed and looked at his watch. It was past ten. But Slade would still be up, right? Perhaps he could…?

"Hey guys, I'm taking off… don't wait up for me, okay?" he called.

"Going to Slade's?" Cyborg smirked.

"I'll have my communicator…" Robin nodded, trying to avoid the subject.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Beast Boy called merrily.

"Hey, give the guy a break… if he _didn't_, he wouldn't even get to first base…" Cyborg snickered.

* * *

Robin stood outside Slade's door, trying to decide whether or not to ring the bell. He had easily picked the lock for the downstairs door, but he wasn't suicidal enough to try to break into the apartment itself. He had a bit of cold feet, however… disturbing Slade this late, how would that make him look? Desperate? Horny? Well, apart from the fact that he was _both_ of those, to a certain degree at least, Robin didn't want _Slade_ to know that. The problem was that he wasn't a coward, and, somehow, his finger has just pushed the bell.

Robin stared at his finger like it had done something very rude and inappropriate, and then the door opened and he got something else to stare at.

Slade had come to the door wearing nothing but long sleep-pants.

"Hungry?" the man grinned, as he noticed the boy's look, although it had very little to do with real hunger.

Robin finally managed to get his eyes to a respectable level and meet Slade's. He noticed that the man's hair seemed even more tousled than usual.

"W-were you asleep?"

"Actually, yes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Robin was about to turn around, when Slade opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"Come in."

Robin's feet decided for him, and soon he was standing in the living-room again.

"I saw the news." Slade told him as he walked past and into, what Robin assumed was, his bedroom. "Which is a good thing, or I would have thought you had started smoking."

Robin looked himself over.

"I stink?"

"Like a chain-smoker." Slade smirked as he appeared again, handing Robin two towels and what looked like a bundle of clothes. "The bathroom is through there." The man said, pointing towards his bedroom "I'll make us something to eat in the mean-time."

"But I-"

"You are not sitting down on _my_ couch like that, and you missed dinner. No discussion."

"Never thought you were such a neat-freak…" Robin chuckled as he walked towards the room.

"You don't know me at all, then…" Slade grinned back and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Walking into Slade's bedroom made all kinds of things tingle. Where the living room had been very light, this room was done in mostly dark browns, earthy colors. The exceptions were the sheets, which were a pristine white, the comforter tossed to the side as Slade had just gotten up from the bed. Robin hesitated. He heard the man moving around in the kitchen and quickly leaned forwards, feeling the mattress. Still warm. He blushed and hurried into the bathroom, muttering to himself under his breath.

_I'm just sick or something… what will I do next? Smell his underwear? _Steal_ them? I'll probably get locked up if someone found out..._

The bathroom was big, with white and green tiles which somehow managed not to look weird or tacky. The corner shower was as complicated as the coffee-machine, and Robin started to suspect that Slade was a bit of a technophile… which worked out, since he was one too… he just usually preferred smaller, less domestic gadgets.

He undressed, making sure that the door was locked. Twice. He then peeled off his mask as well. No real point keeping it on, and his eyes were a bit sore as some of the smoke had managed to get into them. He stepped into the shower cubicle and eventually he got the thing to work without him being scalded or molested by it, and it turned out to be one of the best showers in his life, up to date.

* * *

Robin dried off quickly and, after slipping on his underwear, he looked at the clothes Slade had lent him. Putting on his uniform again was out of the question. Not only did it stink, it was also rather sooty in places, so he was left to the mercy of Slade's fashion sense. He couldn't stay in the towel, because that, Robin suspected, would be like walking into a tiger-cage dressed in meat…

Luckily the man hadn't given him anything weird, like, say, a schoolgirl's uniform; it was just a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

_At least a schoolgirl's uniform might FIT better…_Robin thought bitterly to himself a few minutes later, as he had finished dressing. The pants had a drawstring, luckily, but had to be folded up several times. The t-shirt was form-fitting, but not to Robin's form, and reached down to his upper thighs. The teen sighed and pulled his fingers through his damp hair, as he didn't have a comb. He stole some toothpaste and rinsed his mouth with it, to remove the slight hint of ash he could taste, but, after that, he couldn't stall any longer, and he shuffled out into the living room again, his own clothes and boots bundled up in his arms, the mask on top of them.

Slade just returned from the kitchen with a tray, and put it down on the table, glancing at Robin and grinning.

"You look like you are wearing some kind of tribal dress." the man said.

"Yeah, well, not _everyone_ can be abnormally huge." Robin snorted and then wanted to bite his tongue. He expected Slade to answer something along the way of asking him if he wanted to see something _else_ 'abnormally huge', but the man just chuckled and gestured for him to sit down.

Robin put his things down by the door first; making sure his communicator was on and easy to reach, should there be another emergency tonight. He then went back to the couch and curled up, tucking his naked feet in under himself for warmth.

He was handed a warm mug and looked down in it, expecting coffee or cocoa. Instead he saw a thick beverage, which color seemed to match Slade's mask, as it was dark orange.

"What's this?" Robin asked, perplexed.

"Rose-hip soup. Be careful, it's quite hot."

"Never heard of this…" Robin mumbled and sipped carefully. The taste was rather original… sweet, with a hint of citrus, perhaps. "Where did you pick this up?"

"Sweden. It comes as a powder; you just mix it with hot water. It has a lot of vitamin C, too." Slade told him, taking his own mug before sitting down next to Robin. The man gestured towards the tray which also held a stack of cheese sandwiches, made from wholegrain bread. "You must be hungry with missing dinner."

Robin nodded and gratefully grabbed a sandwich as his stomach growled.

"Mmmm… the soup tastes really good with the cheese…" he mumbled appreciatively.

"I know… you can have it as dessert too, with some vanilla ice-cream… or with hard, crushed biscuits."

"You are starting to sound like a cooking show…" Robin grinned. "It's good though, I must get some for the Tower."

"I'll make you more for breakfast tomorrow." Slade told him.

"Thanks, that'd be- what?" Robin sat up a bit straighter.

"It's late, you are tired… why go home?" Slade shrugged. "You may have the couch, of course, or, as a host, maybe I should offer you my_ bed_, instead…"

"No, no, the couch is fine!" Robin assured the man. If he would to try to sleep in the man's bed there would be more risk of staining than sleeping, he feared, cursing his own vivid imagination. He only then discovered that he had just agreed to stay the night, and wanted to bang his head on the table for walking into that trap. Too late now however, he was a bit too proud to back out at this point.

"It's been a busy couple of days…" Slade said, again surprising Robin by not smirking or taunting him, but simply leaning back talking about every day things. The man's eye seemed drawn to his, and Robin could see the appreciative gleam in it very clearly. Robin didn't get it. He knew his blue eyes looked pretty exotic with his black hair, but it wasn't like blue eyes were special… Take Starfire's or Beast Boys green eyes, for example, or, even more so, Raven's purple ones… now, _there_ was a color that could turn heads! He was still glad for the look, though… it was nice to be admired, not for ones actions but for one's _looks_ once in a while, even though it was extremely shallow, naturally. Robin wasn't _used_ to shallow, however, so he thought he'd indulge himself when he had the chance. He noticed that Slade was waiting for a reply of sorts and tried to recall what the man had just said.

"Yeah…" Robin agreed, as he remembered, and yawned. "Oh, I forgot to tell you… I've arranged your marriage… She's a bit young yet, though…"

* * *

Robin told Slade the whole story, grinning as he made the man laugh. It was nice… he felt surprisingly relaxed, but, after a while, the strange 'soup' was all gone, as well as the sandwiches, and Robin yawned again.

"I'll get you a pillow and a blanket…" Slade offered. "Anything else you'll need?"

"No, I'm good… thanks…" Robin smiled.

"So no good night kiss, then?" Slade asked.

"Oh, sure, I forgot about _that_…" Robin grinned, and soon he was pulled close to the man once more. Robin was a bit braver this time, and explored more, finally having some naked skin to investigate. Slade was the one who finally broke the kiss.

"Pillow and blanket, right?" the man said, somewhat hoarsely, and got up. Robin colored, wondering if Slade had gotten… no… the man had more control than that, surely? Robin, on the other hand, was very grateful for the big sweatpants at the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to you who answered my question about rose-hip soup on Deviant Art a few weeks ago… I just asked whether or not it was known much outside of Sweden, and it doesn't seem it is, so I got Slade to advertise a bit (yeah, he demanded something in return, but he'll get it tomorrow…)

Let's do another vote! First to three, since the reviewing is wonky…

**1 Erectile Dysfunction  
**Slade is having problems. Robins helps.  
Length: only 211 words, so more of a true drabble. Terms universe but free-standing…  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Crack.

**2 Kitty Negotiations  
Circus Freak **universe. Robin wants something. Badly. Slade and Red X are not sure they want to provide…  
Length: 4 + pages  
Pairing: SladinX  
Genre/warning: Threesome-pairing (nothing graphic), and m-preg universe…


	22. 21st of December 2009 Monday

**A/N: **No voting today, but I hope they get the alert-mails fixed soon! I have found that I'm addicted to the little messenger noise telling me I got an review… the world is so silent now… -sobs- Well, at least I can log in to the site and read them….

Oh, no PM's are getting through either, sorry… I'll log on for them too…

LOOOONG chapter, 12 pages (that's why I thought you could go without the extra story…)! Hope you enjoy… -grin-

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever

**21st of December 2009 (Monday)**

Robin woke up around two-thirty in the morning with something of a bladder-problem. He desperately needed the bathroom, but he _just _as desperately didn't want to go… he glanced at Slade's door through the semi-darkness. Left open, as the man had joked the other day. Robin tried to go back to sleep, but then several other things started to make themselves known. The sofa, for example, which had seemed very plush and comfortable before, somehow had turned into a torture instrument while he slept. It also felt too warm, the leather sticking slightly to his skin. Robin sighed and stood up. The sweatpants had pooled around his ankles, and it was such a bother shuffling around in them, Robin simply stepped out of them instead. The t-shirt went half way down his thighs, he was wearing underwear and he just needed to dash into the bathroom… It wasn't like he was _naked_. Now he just needed to cross Slade's bedroom.

Robin suspected there were other toilets in the apartment, there _were_, after all, other doors, but none of them was obviously a bathroom door, and Robin really didn't want to be accused of snooping, especially not in this place. There was no other way…

He slipped into the room, the light from the window falling on the bed. Slade seemed to be sleeping; Robin could only make out a shoulder and an arm, apart from the man's white hair, which looked almost luminescent in the twilight. Robin barely spared the scene a glance, though, as his bladder now was screaming rather loudly.

* * *

After relieving himself, Robin washed his hands and gathered his courage once more. As he entered the bedroom, he came to two rather important conclusions; one, he didn't want to spend the rest of the night on the couch from hell, and two, the bed looked rather inviting. A second later Robin did one of the bravest things he had ever done; he slipped into Slade's bed.

* * *

The man naturally woke up, perhaps he had been awake the whole time, and Robin fought an urge to struggle as he was pulled towards Slade's chest.

"Shhh…. Just sleep…. Felt lonely?" the man mumbled.

"Your couch hates me…" Robin muttered back, earning a small chuckle from the man before they both settled. It took some time for Robin to calm down enough to fall asleep, but he eventually did.

* * *

Slade would normally have been up for hours, but he knew better than to destroy what he had now, because of routine. The time, projected on the ceiling, said seven- thirty, and the young man in his arms was finally starting to stir.

Robin stretched, slowly waking up after an amazing sleep.

"Good morning." The purr in his left ear made Robin hiccup.

"G-good morning." They were so close, the teen now discovered. Slade seemed molded against his back, or maybe it was the other way around. He was lying on one of Slade's arms, and the man's other arm was wrapped around his middle, his hand resting against Robin's flat stomach, _under_ the t-shirt, Robin noticed. The overly-large shirt must have been riding up, or lifted, and now the hero also remembered that he was only wearing boxer-briefs. At that moment Slade's hand moved from his stomach and slipped down, veering off at the last instant to come to rest on Robin's hip. The teen didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed, and so opted to be a little bit of both.

"What time is it?" Robin asked, secretly wishing it was still really early.

"Half past seven." Slade answered, and Robin sighed, twisting around a little so he ended up on his back instead of his side. Slade's hand slipped a bit over his upper thigh.

"Time to get up, then… I have to go back to the Tower before the others miss me…" the teen mumbled.

"Not yet, you're not…" Slade said and leaned over Robin with a smirk.

"Why?" Robin asked, to his dismay sounding like a worried kitten.

"I promised you breakfast, didn't I?" the man answered innocently.

"Oh… yeah… you did…" Robin smiled.

Robin reached up and softly curled his fingers around Slade's neck. After gathering his courage for a moment, he pulled the man down until their lips met briefly.

"Slade?"

"Yes?"

"You know that list…?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't bring it, but… could we pretend I did? And that I've pointed to a lot on it? And I'll just tell you if you jump ahead too much?"

Slade chuckled deep in his throat. "Yes… but you better be _very_ clear…" he warned.

"I will…" Robin promised, feeling too eager to be ashamed at the moment.

Slade didn't waste any more time. Robin thought the previous kisses had been amazing, but, apparently, Slade could do better. He did now. Maybe the hands, again under his shirt, helped.

Suddenly said shirt was pulled up, and Robin obediently raised his arms to help. Slade's skin felt electrifying against his own, and as the man surprised him by kissing his neck instead of his mouth, Robin moaned faintly. Little shockwaves ran through his body with every kiss and caress, and they pooled at his groin, making things happen. As Robin realized that Slade would soon _notice_ those things, he pushed away slightly, pulling a knee up to shield that part of his body from any contact with the man.

Slade, who _had_ noticed the way the teen had tensed, and the following movement, snorted, the sound half turning into a chuckle.

Robin yelped as his hip was grabbed and he was turned towards Slade, their groins suddenly grinding against each other. For a second Robin was mortified, but then it occurred to him that Slade was half hard too! Another second flashed by filled with embarrassment and a little bit of fear, but then the teen had another epiphany; Slade was hard because of _him_. The man was willing to let him know that Robin had that effect on him, so why shouldn't Robin do the same? The Titan relaxed again and pushed back. It felt amazing, and Robin made a little appreciative noise, which amplified as Slade pulled him even closer and then rolled completely on top of him. They kissed again, grinding against each other. Slade had a hand on Robin's ass now, making sure they kept moving and staying tightly together. Both were now completely hard and Robin was starting to feel uncomfortable in his now_ very_ tight underwear. Even so, as Slade's thumb hooked around the waistband, Robin tensed again.

"Want me to stop?" Slade asked, his voice, to Robin's delight, rather throaty.

Robin considered it for a second. "No… no, go on, but… you know… I don't think I want… you know… yet?" he stuttered, feeling like a coward.

"It's all right, Robin… it's too soon for that." Slade said it like it was a fact, a rule, and Robin breathed out in relief… Robin knew Slade would stick to the rules… if they were his _own_, that was…

Robin felt his boxers pulled down and he wriggled a bit to help. He knew he wanted this, but he still couldn't shake the embarrassment at the fact that Slade would _see_ him. Naked. Would the man like what he saw? A crazy self-loathing part of him suggested that Slade might laugh. Not the kind of thoughts you wanted to have at a moment like this.

_I'll see him naked too… _Robin reminded himself. Well, he _would_, if he did something about it… Slade had reached far enough to pull Robin's boxer-briefs down to his knees, and from there, Robin managed to kick them off himself. The morning sun had started to filter through the blinds, as the light had reached this side of the building, and it didn't offer any forgiving shadows.

Slade was moving slowly, and Robin realized that the man didn't want to scare him. He grinned, his actual nervousness diminishing, and he half sat up in bed, letting his hands travel from the man's shoulders, down his chest and stomach, where they lingered, as Robin was very fascinated with the man's trim waist and abs. They soon moved on, however, to Slade's hips, where they pushed at the sleeping-pants.

"You're a brave little bird, aren't you?"

"Yes. I was born that way… lucky you…" Robin almost snickered. He wasn't very worried anymore, he was mostly just curious and eager. He made up his mind and pulled the pants down over Slade's hips like he was ripping the wrapping paper off a present. The present in question sprung free, and instantly, Robin's hand wrapped around it. They both gasped at the feeling, kneeling opposite each other, and Robin started to move his hand, carefully but firmly, completely absorbed by the sensation of another man's cock in his hands. Slade moved closer, and Robin felt a hand brush his own length before pulling away.

"No. Not yet. I want you to come first." he said, his bright blue eyes glued to his new favourite toy.

"And why the generosity?" Slade chuckled, delighted, not only with the touch, but with the fact that Robin told him clearly what he wanted. That meant that he could trust the young man to tell him what he _didn't_ want, he figured, which might mean he wouldn't have to be so careful in the future.

"I want to watch." The teen explained airily. "Could you stand up, please?"

Slade grudgingly obeyed, but he had to admit that the result was worth it. Robin sitting naked on the bed beneath him was a fantastic sight, and Slade felt his balls tighten from that alone.

"Why do I have the feeling my performance will end up in a report?" Slade smirked, making Robin chuckle.

"It might, so you'll better do well…" the teen teased him, squeezing the base of his cock a little harder. Robin's chest was level with the man's groin, and Robin didn't leave even one spot untouched as he started exploring, first the whole length with the mushroom-shaped head which was oozing pre-cum, and then the heavy sack underneath. A drop of clear liquid rolled from the tip down onto Robin's hand, and he stared at it for a moment, before slowly bringing the hand to his lips. He happened to glance up at Slade just as his tongue swiped out at the salty drop, tasting it, and Robin would never forget the look of pure desire in that gray-blue eye. It sent a jab of pleasure to his own loins, and he could feel himself growing impossible harder. Robin decided the taste wasn't that bad, and he, still looking up at Slade, bent down and brushed his lips against the turgid source itself.

He felt the man tense, and the look of concentration which flashed over Slade's face told Robin what he was doing.

"No, please, don't hold back… please come? For me?" he asked, almost gasping, as his hand was still working, and he picked up speed.

If it was the change in pace or the words, Robin didn't know, maybe it was a little bit of both, but suddenly Slade's hips jutted forward, as by themselves, and Robin saw streak after streak of white fly through the air. Then he felt it too, landing across his face, his hair, his chest, his lips. At the last moment, Robin took the opportunity to fasten his lips to the tip, letting the whole head slid into his mouth. This led the man to shudder again, a few more jets of cum filling Robin's mouth. Robin withdrew slowly, licking the head clean as he went, and then leaned back on his hands. He smiled up at Slade, looking like the cat who got the cream. Quite literary. And a lot of it.

"You're-" Slade started, but somehow the man didn't seem to find the words. Instead he almost pounced on Robin, pressing him onto his back, while he kissed the cum-stained lips deeply. Robin felt Slade's fingers over his face, wiping it, and then, as the kiss ended, those fingers pressed against his lips.

"It's only polite to finish the meal…" the man smirked down at him, and Robin grinned back, opening his mouth obediently. Feeling Slade's fingers slide in, withdraw, and slid in again, was incredibly erotic, and Robin's hips shot upwards, grinding into Slade's once more, to find release.

Slade felt he could push the teen's limits some more now, and continued pumping his fingers in and out of the sucking mouth, watching Robin's eyes as they were hooded in pleasure.

"You want these to be pushed up your tight ass, don't you? You want me to fuck you with my fingers while I suck that perfect cock of yours…" the man whispered, watching Robin's eyes growing wide for a moment before he closed them and moaned concurringly, his hips rutting even faster against Slade's body.

Needing no more encouragement, Slade moved down, his fingers leaving the teen's mouth with a faint pop. He smiled as Robin's thighs parted invitingly and the teen soon cried out as he was being stroked by another's hand for the first time in his life. It was strange, the grip and the pace felt foreign, but very, very good. He wasn't delusional, he knew it was a miracle that he had lasted even this long, but Slade's hand, clamping down firmly around the base of his cock, helped tremendously. He desperately wanted to last until Slade had done what he promised he would. He wondered how those large fingers would feel… and two of them! His own were much more slender, and wouldn't reach very far…

"Slade, do it…" Robin urged the man, spreading his legs wider and drawing them up, bending his knees.

The man smirked and added his own saliva to Robin's, making sure there was more than enough, before pressing his middle finger to Robin's opening. Robin gasped and bucked from the mere pressure, and Slade had to tighten his hold on the teen's cock until it bordered on painful, for him not to come. The man waited for the sphincter to relax slightly and then he pushed, burying his finger to the second knuckle.

Robin gasped and cursed, but he wasn't in pain, not at all. He pushed back, feeling more of Slade's finger slip in, but then the evil man pulled it out again.

"…bloody… criminal…" Robin hissed, glaring as much as he could down at the smirking man.

"I just thought you could take more… how about two?" Slade asked innocently.

"God, yes!" Robin cried, throwing any caution to the wind.

The finger was back, pushing, probing, entering, but now it was joined by a second. Slade started moving them in shallow thrusts, only up to the second knuckle, barely doing any stretching or flexing inside him, and as soon as he got used to the girth, Robin started to get impatient.

"Slade, I can fuck my self better with my own fingers… please! I won't break!" he pleaded.

"I'd like to watch you do that…" the man purred. "And I'm only going slow so you won't come until I want you to… understood?" The smirk on the man's face was very smug, and Robin pushed harder against him, while scowling.

"That's not fair…" he pouted.

"Want me to suck you off?" Slade asked.

"Y-yes?" Robin answered quickly, his cock weeping in agreement.

"Then we'll do this my way, won't we?" The smugness could be cut with a knife, and Robin wished he had one now, if only for leverage.

"You're evil…" he let the former villain know.

"Well, _yes_… and since you won't let me explore that side of me out _there_ anymore…" Slade said, and nodded towards the window, "I'm going to take it all out on _you_… in _here_…"

Two could play that game, and Robin jumped right in.

"Oh, no, Mister Evil Mastermind. What is a poor, helpless boy like me to do? Oh, woe, me…" he drawled dryly.

Slade laughed shortly.

"Just for that, little 'helpless boy', I think I'm going to give you three…"

Robin gasped as he was suddenly stretched even further, more than he had ever been. The slight burn that came with it, was forgotten instantly as something warm engulfed the head of his cock.

He bucked and cried, feeling like he was put through wonderful and terrible torture. The fingers inside him now sped up and were going deeper with every thrust, and Slade's mouth had descended further, sucking, while his tongue massaged the very sensitive underside of Robin's cock. If he had been doing this to himself he would have been slowing down and speeding up repeatedly, slowly building himself up, but Slade only went faster, harder, deeper, making Robin actually_ feel_ as helpless as he had just pretended to be. It was an arousing feeling, though, and Robin succumbed to it very willingly. His back arched off the bed completely when Slade suddenly decided he had teased the teen enough and let his fingers brush against Robin's prostate. Robin came, loudly, with his fingers digging into the sheets below him. His nails, apparently finding a worn, weak spot of the fabric, pushed through, and the sheets were irreparable ripped. Not that any of them noticed at the time.

Half an hour later, and Robin felt like he was in some strange alternative universe. He was sitting at a small, high table in the kitchen, on a barstool, having breakfast. A mug of the odd rose-hip soup warmed his hands. Robin glanced at the box the original powder had come from. It was mainly yellow with pictures of rose-hips on branches, and under a logo was the word 'nyponsoppa', probably the Swedish word for it, Robin thought. It wasn't the beverage that made everything seem weird, though, it was… _everything._ Slade, sitting across from him, for example, reaching for a sandwich with hands that had just… fingers that…

"If you are going to blush like that for much longer, I might have to call a doctor…" Slade chuckled. His hair was damp from the shower they had taken. Together. Making out, but not going any further. They had crossed enough borders for now, and it was still early in the morning. Robin was wearing his old boxers but another t-shirt and nothing else. Slade was only in a towel. Robin started to wonder what this 'nyponsoppa' would look like spread over that naked skin, bronzing it…

"Stop staring at me, I feel like a piece of meat." Slade said, still chuckling.

"M-hmm…" Robin mumbled, before his brain finally kicked into gear. "Uh… err… sorry." He even managed to turn a bit redder.

Slade snorted, amusedly, and Robin concentrated on breakfast instead, experimenting by dipping a sandwich into the hot beverage before taking a bite of it. The now half melted cheese tasted heavenly. He would definitely have to find some of this… even Beast Boy couldn't object, although Robin knew he would try to mix it with tofu somehow. And Starfire might put mustard in it.

His eyes caught a clock on the wall and he blinked.

"It's nine AM already?!"

"Time flies when you're having fun…" Slade shrugged.

"I have to go…" Robin almost whined. "And don't you have work?"

"Yes, she'll be getting up in an hour or so…" Slade didn't look too happy about this. "Luckily she'll be going away for Christmas, and it seems no body-guard is needed in Aspen."

"Lucky you…" Robin grinned and finished his sandwich

* * *

Getting dressed in his stinky uniform was no fun, and Robin couldn't wait to get home to change into a new one. The thought of actually leaving, felt a bit awkward, though.

"Errr… thanks for… letting me stay… and… you know… breakfast…" Robin mumbled.

"I'd be happy to serve you breakfast _any_ time, Robin…" Slade leered, and then, after a kiss, let him go.

* * *

Robin snuck into the Tower quietly, but to no avail.

"Had a nice night, Robin?" Raven asked him as she hovered by the kitchen counter, apparently waiting for her tea-water to heat up.

"I… we…. Nothing happened!" Robin stuttered.

"If you say so…" Raven smiled that small, weird smile of hers, and Robin turned away, relieved. "Oh, Robin? 'Nothing' gave you a rather big hickey just under the ear…" the magic user sounded rather pleased with herself.

* * *

Raven thankfully kept quiet, except for the occasional smirk, and the rest of the team hadn't been up yet, so they didn't know Robin had been out all night. It seemed they suspected it, though, and he got severely teased about the hickey, which was impossible to hide.

* * *

Everyone forgot about teasing, however, when Robin suggested they'd go out for a second shopping trip together, and pick out a tree on the way home.

Robin quickly finished his Christmas-shopping, buying Bruce a small gift selection of hand-made dark chocolates, and Alfred a big basket of luxurious bath oils and soaps. Oh, yes, he knew their secret little pleasures…

He looked around the mall, almost expecting to see Slade, but the man was nowhere to be found. Robin wondered if he should buy something for him… he probably should… but what? Then he grinned. He soon had another parcel under his arm.

* * *

They spent almost an hour arguing over what tree to buy, and ended up buying two as usual; the best looking one and the worst looking one. Neither Star, nor Beast Boy, could ever leave a tree, looking like a crooked little half-bare stick, behind. They always claimed it would look great all decorated. It never did. It looked like a crooked little half-bare stick with glitter. A rather embarrassed one.

It was tradition, though, and everyone was happy as they left. They put the trees up, both in the main room, so no plant's feelings were hurt. They were busy decorating them, when a signal was heard. It took a moment for any of them to recognize it, since it wasn't one that was used very often. The doorbell.

Raven checked the monitors.

"Well, it's not Santa, but he _has_ a white beard…" she drawled. "Robin, your boyfriend is here…"

The rest of the Titan's tensed. It was one thing to watch Slade from afar, as the man now was a supposedly law-abiding citizen, and it was one thing to tease Robin about having an obvious crush on him, but having him here? In the Tower?

"Maybe we can pretend we're not home?" Beast Boy whispered.

"The man is ten stories down, I doubt he'll hear you…" Raven snorted.

Robin looked around.

"Look, guys, if you want I'll just ask him to leave…?"

"We cannot do that, that would not be in the Christmas ghost!" Starfire said, having made up her mind. "How about that story that was read on the TV where there were no hotel rooms?"

"Well, just keep him away from the computers…" Cyborg grunted.

"Unless he wants to play games? You think Slade wanna play games?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. Slade might have been close to killing them on several occasions, but if he had someone new to, hopefully, beat at 'Rabid Ninja-Monkeys VI', BB would forgive almost anything.

"I'll… ask…" Robin said airily and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

"So what's the verdict…?" Slade said dryly, as the door slid open.

"Err… what?"

"Am I to be allowed inside, or are you about to politely ask me to go?" Slade clarified, looking somewhat amused.

"Actually… I was ordered to ask you if you want to play video-games…?" Robin stuttered, feeling very ridiculous. "But that was Beast Boy. You can ignore him. I hope. Please, come in."

"Very well." Slade picked up a brown paper bag which Robin hadn't noticed until then. The teen tried not to worry about what it might contain.

* * *

Robin watched Slade stride into the Tower like he owned the place. He placed the bag on the kitchen counter and then turned towards the room, hands on his back, his single eye seemingly piercing the souls of the somewhat worried teens.

"So… what is this game I am supposed to play, and who will show me how to play it?"

Beast Boy turned into a yapping puppy from sheer glee, and was busy trying to drag Slade over to the couch with his teeth before he noticed. The man let himself be led, but turned to Robin.

"In the mean time, look in the bag. You know what to do."

Robin curiously did so and laughed.

"You brought rose-hip soup?"

"But of course." Slade said, as he was being handed a control. "You did enjoy it for breakfast."

The room got quiet for a second before it exploded with questions.

"You spent the night with Slade?" Cyborg asked, clearly stunned that his leader would do such a thing.

"Wow! Dude! Did you two…?" Beast Boy's eyes were twice as big as normal.

"No, we… I slept on the couch!" Robin said. It wasn't a lie, after all.

"That he did… for _most _of the night…. " Slade smirked.

"Man, I _knew_ that wasn't an allergic reaction!" Cy pointed to Robin's neck.

"Oh, so that is why you were not hungry for my breakfast?" Starfire asked.

"Err… yeah, Star… that's it…" Robin fibbed.

"Now… are we going to play?" Slade asked, quickly getting the focus off Robin once more.

* * *

It took three minutes for Slade to figure out how the controls worked, how to walk, run crouch, jump, do back-flips, kick, punch, throw weapons and even do a spinning kick Cyborg claimed was impossible to do. It took another ten minutes for him to figure out how the game was constructed, and after that…

"You found the sacred banana!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Man! We thought it was just a rumour!" Cyborg's jaw had hit the floor so many times in the past minutes it was now rather bruised.

"I presume this means I win?" Slade asked innocently.

"Not only that…" Raven sounded like she was very happy about something. "I've heard the boys talking about the 'banana' and apparently, if you find it, your screen-name will show up every time the game is started."

"Yeah, so now we all get to see 'Slade rules!' every day…" Beast Boy muttered.

"But why do you not merely pick this blessed fruit of a banana up again, now when Slade has showed you were it has been hiding?" Starfire asked.

"Because the game is programmed to hide it somewhere else…" Cyborg groaned.

"Yes. I think I know a few likely places though…" Slade smirked, having the instant attention of at least two of the Titan's.

"Tell me!" Beast Boy begged.

"No, me!"

"Just a hint?"

"The jungle? It's the jungle, isn't it?"

"The caves? Blink if it's the caves!"

"Please!"

"Please?"

"Err… guys? " Robin called worriedly. "The rose-hip soup is ready!"

"Well, boys, looks like it's time to eat…" Slade smirked.

"Can't you tell us first?" Beast Boy pleaded. "Any of us? Me?"

"I don't know… you haven't been giving Robin a hard time, have you?" Slade asked sternly.

"What?"

"Us?"

"NEVER!"

"And you won't tease him any more for spending the night with me, will you?" Slade asked, strolling towards the kitchen, where a certain bird was getting suspicious.

"No!"

"No way!"

"Never happened!"

"Good… and you won't tease him for this either, will you?" Slade asked, caught Robin around the waist and kissed him, almost bending him over the kitchen counter.

"_Slade!"_ Robin spluttered as he was allowed to breathe again, glaring at the man, before glancing at his, rather stunned, friends, going a bit red in the face again.

"Well, boys? No teasing, right?"

"….no…?" Beast Boy squealed.

"Ab-absolutely… not…?" Cyborg agreed, both looking like they were bursting to tease their leader to death.

"Good. Check the temple. _After_ we eat."

"My, my, Robin…. Like being dipped, do you?" Raven grinned. As everyone turned to look at her, she threw out her arms. "What? _I _don't care about some stupid game!"

* * *

The soup was a hit, and they even tried it with ice-cream, although Beast Boy had the soy-variety. The group, now having relaxed completely around Slade, then went back to decorating the trees, while Robin took his turn washing up.

Slade, to the teen's surprise, helped.

"Errmmm… so… thanks for the soup…" Robin started, not quite knowing what to say. They had spent hours talking, but that was mainly on neutral ground, like the coffee shop. This was a different situation, and Robin didn't know quite how to act.

"Relax." Slade advised him. They'll get used to me. To us."

Robin's heart did a triple-flip.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Trust me."

Robin chuckled.

"Guess I have no choice, huh?"

"Exactly."

* * *

As the night went on, the decorations continued. Box after box was brought up from storage, and the little traditional tiffs about what went where broke out and were settled as they always were. Beast Boy had managed to find some Christmas-CD's, now playing softly in the background, and Raven and Cyborg teamed up to make their special Christmas fudge, the mouth-watering smell soon spreading across the building.

* * *

Robin was curled up in the sofa, with his feet under him, the way he always sat when he was just Robin; not a leader, not a hero, just very content and peaceful. Slade sat next to him, close enough so they were almost, but not quite, touching. They were talking about foreign Christmas traditions, something Slade knew a few things about because of his travels. Robin had, of course, done his share of travels across the world, mostly with Bruce, and soon the subject drew the other's in as well. Starfire, who was flying around and putting up garlands, told them about some Tamaranian festivities too, until they barely could believe their ears.

"So, Slade…" Beast Boy asked carefully. "I didn't think you'd like Christmas?"

"No, naturally, because I'm a criminal I loathe it and everything about it…" Slade said dryly. "Actually I quite enjoy it. It is the one time a year I always take a vacation."

"Really?" Cyborg said, and Robin raised an eyebrow too. This was news to him.

"Think back… have I ever bothered you from Christmas to New Years?" Slade smirked.

The Titan's, one by one, shook their heads.

"Nope, that's right…" Beast Boy said. "Hey, couldn't you make sure_ everyone_ took some time off then, because last New Years, Red X-"  
The other Titans cut him off with objections. They didn't _want_ to remember last New Years. They had never made it to their own party.

"Soo… what did you used to do, then? Read books? Go skiing?" Robin grinned.

"Actually, yes. I usually travel a bit as well." Slade answered.

"Oh… are you going away this year?" Robin tried to make the question seem casual, like he was only politely interested. It didn't fool Slade, though, and probably not anyone else, either.

"No, this year I'm staying here." Slade smiled. "How about you?"

"I'm going to Gotham." Robin started, secretly delighted as Slade's face seemed to darken. "But only for a day, on Wednesday. I hope there will be snow, I really miss it here…"

"And on Thursday we're having the Titan's Christmas dinner!" Beast Boy said, smacking his lips and staring dreamingly at empty space.

"Err… yes…" Robin glanced at his team-mates, and then back to Slade.

"I… Would… you like to come?"

Slade chuckled.

"No, I won't impose on your dinner. I was hoping we could celebrate ourselves afterwards, though…?"

Robin's cheeks decided that they wanted to be pink again, and went for it. The teen nodded.

"Y-yes, sure…"

There was a strangled sound, and as Robin searched for its source, he saw Beast Boy seemingly trying very hard to keep any jokes or comments to himself, by clamping his hands over his own mouth.

* * *

Cyborg was the first to yawn and tell everyone he needed to reload. Starfire and Beast Boy said goodnight shortly thereafter. Last to leave was Raven, giving Robin an amused look over her shoulder as she did so.

Robin and Slade continued to talk for a few minutes, but then Slade stood up.

"It's late, I should go."

Robin didn't quite agree.

"Maybe… you should stay… the night?"

"I'm sorry, but this sofa is curved. It would kill my back…" Slade chuckled.

"Yes, but you could stay in my room? … with… me?"

Slade's eye seemed to soften, turning the naturally cold color warm.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 21, 2009, 11:32 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Slade is in my bed. He's actually, right now, in my bed. All I have to do is turn my head to look at him. Can't write much, I said I just had to check for messages.

Damn, I forgot I didn't have a full-sized king-sized bed like Slade does…not much space for both of us. Such a pity. Not! ; ) Oh, my god, I just did a smiley! I must be delirious… better get to bed…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed! No, I promise, I don't work for a rose-hip soup-company, but wouldn't it be sneaky if I did? –grin- SO many brave steps were taken in this chapter! I can't decide if Robin, slipping into Slade's bed, or Slade going to the Tower, was the bravest, though...


	23. 22nd of December 2009 Tuesday

**A/N**: YAAAY! The alerts are working again! Let's celebrate with a vote on two never before suggested stories, shall we? Yes… they are at the end as usual…

* * *

The Best Christmas Present Ever

**22nd of December 2009 (Tuesday)**

Robin woke up snuggled up very close to Slade, feeling very happy about pretty much everything. They hadn't done anything beyond kissing last night, both of them a bit too comfortable to want to break that with the tension more sexual acts would bring.

Robin sighed and nestled even closer to the man, breathing in his scent. He had never in his life cuddled before, but he found himself enjoying it more than he ever thought possible. He smiled to himself. Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, a cuddler? If Red X found out, he would never hear the end of it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Slade mumbled in his ear, and Robin laughed softly.

"You can never tell Red X any of this…" he said.

"Why in the world would I want to do that?" Slade blinked, making Robin laugh again.

"Don't know… just an errant thought…" he mumbled.

"I must remember that you have those in the morning, then…" Slade chuckled, and leaned down to kiss him. "I better go, I have a lot to do today… do you want to shower with me first?"

Robin grinned. What kind of stupid question was that?

* * *

It was seven-thirty in the morning, and Robin stood in the kitchen, whistling to himself and making waffles.

"You are chipper this morning… Slade stayed the night, didn't he?" Raven asked behind him, making Robin jump. He had been in his own little world.

"Yep." he answered, not even blushing. "He just left, had stuff to do."

As the empath silently prepared her tea and stole a waffle, Robin glanced at her from time to time.

"Err… Rae? What… what do you think…? I mean… about all this?"

"You dating Slade?" Raven said, straight to the point. "I was worried at first. Suspicious. But I can't honestly feel anything strange from him, and, believe me, I've tried, from the very start… and you still put the important things, like missions, first, and you asked us before inviting him in yesterday… I'm okay with it… I actually think you might be good for each other… you're not so damn edgy anymore, either."

Robin stared as Raven gave one of her longest speeches to date. Then he smiled.

"Thanks Rae… You have no idea how much that means to me…"

"Sure I do, I can feel it…" Raven smiled, like she was basking in an invisible sun, and actually enjoying it for once.

* * *

This Tuesday had started out better than most, but soon Robin was reminded of why he hated these days. Firstly Beast Boy and Cyborg seemed to have forgotten their promise completely and were making kissy-faces at every opportunity. Robin took it in stride. Then Beast Boy remembered the traditional 'drive-Robin-mad-Christmas-song' and started singing it.

After half an hour Robin cracked.

"Please STOP!" he bellowed.

"But Robin, this is a song of earthly tradition, is it not?" Starfire asked carefully, not liking when any of her team got angry. "I am aware that the Batman's body odor and the reference to you being an egg-layer are not flattering, but it is jolly, yes?"

Robin sighed and shook his head. He really hated that song. He wanted to strangle whoever came up with it. Probably the Joker. Maybe he could set Slade on him… wasn't that what boyfriends was for? Robin chuckled to himself. Both at the thought of him hiring an assassin, and the concept of Slade as 'boyfriend'… there was nothing boyish about the man… well... except sometimes, when he grinned…

"Robin? Robin!" someone called.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"The alarm just went off!"

* * *

Even the Titan's were amazed at how incredible their leader fought a platoon of mechanical spider-thieves, released by Chang, of all people, to the point where they almost stopped to watch. Robin was in an amazing mood, it seemed, and even patted old Chang on the back as he was hauled off to spend Christmas in prison.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 22, 2009, 10:01 AM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

I just spent the last half hour watching Robin from a roof. He really is spectacular. It scared me, this morning, how much I want him, and I, normally, don't do scared. I think Robin feels the same way, however. None of us are used to really letting someone in, him maybe even less than me, considering my past… I will have to tell Robin about it sometimes, but it's still early days. He hasn't asked. Keeping everything in the present seems fine for now.

I am going to see the little brat off at the airport and then I'm free. I have resigned as her bodyguard. She had quite a little tantrum and seemed very surprised when it didn't work… I can't help but wonder how Robin will try to sway me to his point of view in the future…

Now I need to continue working on my real mission for Christmas Eve… I will make it memorable, for the both of us, and Robin gave me a lovely idea last night…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Slade had given Robin his number before he left that morning, so the teen called him after lunch. They decided to go out for dinner, Robin's choice.

"Wear something nice… and I'm buying…" Robin grinned into the communicator.

"Does that mean I have to put out?" Slade smirked back. "Because I will. I'm very easy."

* * *

Slade picked him up in a black sports car. Robin didn't know if it was rented for the night or if Slade actually owned it, but it didn't matter. It was more practical than to hike downtown anyway. Slade looked very handsome in a gray suit, and Robin hoped his civilian black slacks and dark blue cashmere sweater was presentable as well. He wore his mask, though, as always.

Robin had chosen a classical Greek restaurant, and they started their meal with a Horiatiki, a tomato salad with cucumber, red onion, feta cheese, and olives, dressed with olive oil.

"I need to leave tonight, if I am to spend the whole day in Gotham tomorrow." Robin told Slade solemnly as he picked an olive off his fork.

"Oh, so soon? You are taking the jet, I presume?"

"Yup, it's the fastest way… especially the T-jet…" Robin said proudly. Next to his bike, the plane was his favorite vehicle.

"Hmmm… you won't give me half an hour to invent a teleportation device, so I can keep you for the night?" Slade smirked.

"I would, but then you would only _pretend_ to have invented it and when it won't work you'll just tell me to come back to bed…" Robin grinned.

"You know me too well." Slade sighed theatrically.

"I think I kinda do…" Robin smiled mischievously. "Now… what do you want for a main course?"

"How about you?"

"How about lamb?"

"Same thing, isn't it?" Slade leered.

In the end Slade _did _choose a lamb dish; Païdakia, grilled lamb chops. Robin went for Keftedes; fried meatballs with oregano and mint. The dishes came quickly and smelled amazing. Robin ate slowly, both to enjoy the meal and drag out their time together. There were some touching, a leg against a leg, a hand brushing another. The conversation flowed almost effortlessly as they started talking about Greece, the myths, the history and, of course, the food.

"Can I taste your meat?" Robin asked suddenly, having his nostrils filled with the scent of the grilled dish.

"Here in public?" Slade smirked, but cut him a piece, which he handed him on the tip of his fork. Robin licked his lips before letting them close over the bite.

"Mmm…" he said, chewing slowly.

"I just want to rip that mask off you right now…" Slade groaned.

"Just my mask?"

"I thought I'd start there…" Slade admitted.

Robin chuckled and then turned more serious.

"I can't believe it's only been a few weeks…" he mumbled. "I never would have thought I'd be sitting here with you…"

"Things happening too fast?" Slade asked carefully.

"Actually… no." Robin looked surprised at his own words. "It feels… it feels fine… it… makes _sense_… do_ I_ make sense?"

"Perfectly." Slade smiled.

"It's still weird , though…"

"We are _good_ at weird."

"We're the best." Robin agreed with a smirk.

"Are you ashamed of being seen with me in public like this?" Slade asked, gesturing to the half-filled restaurant, whose occupants had been given then curious looks the whole evening.

"Would I be here if I was? How can you even _ask_ that?"

"At the mall-"

"Well, at the mall I was bloody shocked, okay? And I thought _you_ were only trying to piss me off, while_ I_ felt… well… and then it was in the paper too… Batman called, you know?"

"How come I'm still alive?" Slade seemed like he wanted to check his own pulse.

"He was actually… well not _okay_ with it, but it seemed like he trusted my judgment…"

"I don't want to worry you, but have you considered the possibility that Batman is on some kind of heavy medication?" Slade asked dryly.

"Why ? Because he trusts me? Don't _you_?" Robin laughed.

"Utterly."

Slade got a very public kiss for that one.

* * *

"Do we have time for dessert?" Slade asked a bit later.

"Yes… but unfortunately only the kind on the menu." Robin sighed

They ended up having Baklava, and the restaurant treated them to a Melomakarona, a Christmas cookie, each.

"Mmmm… I think I could eat a hundred of these…" Robin smiled, munching at the honey-cookie.

"They are surprisingly tasty, I agree… and will add thirty minutes to my work-out tonight… at _least_…" Slade muttered.

"Pffft… not like you're getting love handles…" Robin snorted. "Do you work out every night?"

"In _one_ way or another… I had hoped for some more of the _other _tonight…"

"Sorry… I have to leave in thirty minutes…" Robin actually _looked_ sorry, which made Slade smile a little.

"Give my regards to Bruce."

"Or not?" Robin suggested.

"Might be for the best, yes." Slade agreed.

* * *

A/N: I've only been to Greece once, but I loved the food. We don't have any Greek restaurants here, unfortunately… I was a bit stomped when it came to remember the names of the dishes and how to describe them, but, fortunately, Wikipedia stepped in to help me with that one… ;) I have had all the dishes myself, but not the Christmas-cookie, so I have no idea if it's good… I'll pretend it is, though… ;)

I hope you got what song I meant in this chapter? NO DON'T SING IT! Really! I've had it on my mind for weeks now… If not, here's a clue: Jingle bells…

Vote time!

People are going to X-mas holiday and stuff, so I totally get it if you can't find time to read/review as we get closer to the big day, don't worry about it! This one is gonna be first to three… Both are cracky, the first one is not so fluffy (although NOT dark) and the second one is fluffier but… yeah, I love it… love them both, really…_ I_ wouldn't be able to choose…

**1. Probe This!**

Slade isn't above trying the same plan twice. These new probes, though, are… slightly out of control. After an idea from **Kawaii-kuro**. I'm not sure I made the idea justice, but it was a VERY good one…

Length: 6 (+ 3) pages  
Pairing: Sladin and… well… errr… other's mentioned…  
Genre/warning: Crack! And a graphic special feature you can choose to read if you want…;)

**2. Feeling No Pain**

You know, that with Red and Robin, Robin always has to be the sensible one… well that's not fair! This time the roles are switched, although… this isn't really a Red/Robin story, because… well, you'll see…

Length: 6 pages  
Pairing: Sladin, actually…  
Genre/warning: Explainable OOC-ness, crack and graphic smexiness…


	24. 23rd of December 2009 Wednesday

**A/N: **you get to vote again today! Lucky you… ;) at the end… The Gotham chapter! Yes, it's short, but remember: Robin is only there for a few hours to say hi and have dinner, so…

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever

**23rd of December 2009 (Wednesday)**

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 23, 2009, 01:23 AM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I'm at my cruising altitude, the weather's clear, everything's fine and I just want to turn this thing around and go back to Slade. Well, no… it will be great to see Bruce and Alfred again, and good old Gotham too. I have plenty of time with Slade later, so… but seriously, if I didn't have to leave right after dinner, I wonder… I think I would have slept with him tonight… and not as in sleep-slept…

I'm a bit nervous, which is so stupid, especially after the other morning, but… well, I am… I think I trust him, though… no, I _know_ I do… he'll make it all right… or better! I kinda want to call Speedy for advice, but I just don't have the courage!

Soon time to contact the next airport for a report… good thing I submitted my flight plan already… makes them less skittish when something like the T-jet enters their airspace…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Robin landed at the city's main airport early in the morning, local time. After making sure the jet was secure in the hangar the place provided, Robin, in full uniform, hitched a ride with a buss into town. On its roof. As soon as he neared the city center, he took out his grapple hook and aimed for the closest building. Soon he was flying through the air, a wide grin on his face. There was snow here, freshly fallen, and still white. Robin tried to resist grabbing some to make a snow-ball, or just throw himself down on a roof to do a snow-angel.

As he was passing a building, a shadow moved and Robin landed softly, very alert.

"Well, hello, Robin… back in town for Christmas?"

Robin relaxed, a little bit, and the grin was back on his face.

"Hi, Selina! Not up to anything bad, are you?"

"It depends… are you working?" Catwoman smirked.

"Nah…. Not really… just don't tell me about it…" Robin shrugged.

"Then I won't. I saw you've got yourself a boy-friend. Congratulations."

Robin groaned.

"Does everybody know now? Did it make the national news, or what?"

"No, but gossip travels faster than light… I have heard some people are thinking about having that picture framed…"

"They must have a bloody field-day… me and a villain…" Robin muttered.

"Well, one might say it gives some of us hope…" Selina mumbled airily.

"Are they giving Batman a hard time?" Robin asked, somewhat worried. If Bruce was in a bad mood…

"There were some comments… but they thought better of it…"

"He got angry? He's scary when he's angry…" Robin said meekly.

"Oh, I _know_…" Catwoman shivered in a slightly delighted way. "And yes… but then someone realized that it might piss _Slade_ off too… so no one dares as much as grin now…"

"But Slade isn't a criminal anymore… I thought that, if anything, they would despise him…" Robin frowned.

Catwoman chuckled deeply, making it sound almost like a purr.

"Despise Slade? Why not just throw yourself in front of a train? It will be quick and fairly painless, at least… no, Slade might stay away from crime as long as you can distract him, but that man needs adventure… of _some_ kind. Tell me, how good are you in bed?"

"Oh, I'm amazing…" Robin drawled.

There was a strangled curse from the right.

"I did _not _need to hear that!" Batman growled as he appeared from the shadows.

"It was only a joke!" Robin yelped. "Seriously, we haven't-"

"No details. Please." The man stopped him with a gesture. "Selina, nice to see you. Please return the jewellery to the store?"

"But it's my Christmas present!" Catwoman objected with a hiss and a pout.

"If you return it, it might be." Batman smirked, making the woman flash him a delighted smile before she disappeared into the darkness.

"You haven't introduces her to the concept of wish-lists, then?" Robin chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"More fun this way." Bruce shrugged, and turned to the teen. "Welcome home."

Robin gave the man a hug, noticing happily that he had gotten taller since last time they met. The embrace was short, but warm, telling them both that everything was fine between them.

"Glad to be home…" Robin mumbled before he let go.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 23, 2009, 12.06 AM

Log in

Username: **Slade**

Password: ************

* * *

Keeping busy.

* * *

Logging out

* * *

Someone else who was glad to see the teen was Alfred, who had been preparing a small breakfast, which he made sure Robin ate before sending him off to bed. Since he had been flying all night, the Titan was glad for the rest and snoozed soundly until lunch.

Bruce had taken the day off, from_ both _jobs, and they spent the day catching up. The matter regarding Slade was discussed, briefly, in the following manner:

"Sooo… everything's okay, then?" Bruce had asked.

"Yeah… it's great…" Robin had smiled.

"Okay then."

They had then moved onto other subjects, less likely to lead to embarrassment and strokes.

* * *

The dinner was amazing, as always, and even though it was just the three of them, it was perfect. They exchanged gifts afterwards and Bruce claimed he didn't have a thing for chocolate, even as he unwrapped the second piece, the first already in his mouth. Robin and Alfred just grinned at each other.

Robin got a rather large gift-certificate at Calvin Klein from Bruce.

"I'd figured you need to expand your civilian wardrobe a bit now…" was all the man said. Robin thanked him and smiled; he really did. Finding the clothes for the dinner-date last night had been a stretch.

From Alfred Robin got a leather-bound diary which he instantly fell in love with. He had gotten used to jutting down his thoughts and feelings over the past month and he couldn't wait to start writing in this one. He decided he would start on January the first, though. A new year, a new diary… it somehow fitted. It didn't hurt that the book had a cleverly hidden combination-lock either, to stop any curious Titan's… or 'boyfriends' for that matter.

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 23, 2009, 7:30 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

I'm stuffed. How come I always eat four times as much as normal at Christmas? I wish I had some sort of drawer installed so I could just remove the food, right now… my stomach is bloated… uuurrgghh… Gonna sleep for a few hours and then set off home again… gonna ask Alfred for a ride to the airport, because, seriously, I don't think the grapple-hook cord will hold me…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my friends at DA who tried to help me find a suitable clothing-store from Robin… In the end I went with CK, as it's a rather well known label, so most would know what it is… it was very fun to read about all the different department stores in the US though!

About the T-jet: Err… it might not exist… I searched around a bit (just a TINY bit) and I think I MIGHT have confused it with the space-craft…( the T-SHIP) but I can SO see them in jets! I just can't confirm that they have one… but screw that: in my stories they have a jet (as do the Titans East) and it's much faster than a normal one too, so there! ;) If anyone finds a link "proving" the poor plane's existence, I'd be happy to know… just for fun!

Voting! Here are the options, funny or murky today? I'll post the remaining drabble/drabbles on Christmas day if there are any… err… One I think… Me no do math today… ;) Let's use first to three today too, m'kay?

**1. In Your Dreams  
**Something is happening to Robin at night. Something bad. Based on an idea from **The Darkest Half**.  
Length: 4 pages  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Murky, dark themes.

**2. Kitty Negotiations  
****Circus Freak **universe. Robin wants something. Badly. Slade and Red X are not sure they want to provide…  
Length: 4 pages  
Pairing: SladinX  
Genre/warning: Threesome-pairing (nothing graphic), and m-preg universe…


	25. 24th of December 2009 Thursday

**A/N: **Next to last chapter! Wow! Can't believe how fast this has gone! As some of you might know, we Swedes celebrate Christmas today, most of us opening our presents this afternoon, so voting will be just a TAD different today…

Several have asked about Swedish Christmas traditions, but there is so much to tell… the main thing might be that we have ham instead of turkey, and an insane amount of herring, for some reason… the most IMPORTANT one, though, is that it is ESSENTIAL to bring home one container each of your favorite Ben&Jerry's flavor to eat throughout the season… Okay, so that might just be MY tradition, and I just thought of it the other day, but I WILL keep it up! Forever! Are you with me?! ;) (That means that now I have 1 Chunky Monkey, 1 Bohemian Raspberry and 1 Chocolate Brownie in the freezer… yaaay!).

Oh, don't mind my ramblings, go read! Merry Christmas!

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever 

**24th of December 2009 (Thursday)**

The jet was built specifically to be able to start and land on the long roof of Titan's Tower, if needed, and Robin really want to land as close as possible to his bed. It was winter anyway; it wasn't like they were using the pool much…

As his feet finally touched the ground, he felt rather dizzy. It was morning here, he was fairly sure, but he had spent much too many hours in the air. It really didn't matter that the T-jet was considerable faster than a normal one; when you crossed the continent twice within about twenty-four hours, you felt it.

Robin yawned.

"Hi Slade." he mumbled.

"You knew I was here?" the man asked, stepping out from the shadows.

"Hint: black and orange works better in the dark than a white shirt…" Robin grinned. "Are you here to welcome me home?" he continued, walking up to the man.

"Of course I am… and to remind you about tonight. I'll pick you up at midnight." Slade nodded efficiently.

"I hope I can stay awake… I'm beat…" Robin mumbled and, to both their surprises, leaned against the man's chest. Slade's arms came up around Robin's body after a split second's hesitation, and Robin sighed happily and burrowed closer, arms winding around the man's waist.

"I feel I need to warn you… I just discovered the other morning that I might be a snuggler…" Robin mumbled.

"Your secret's safe with me…" Slade chuckled. "Sooo… you're going to do this a lot? Hugs? Hold hands? In public?"

"What if I did?" Robin grinned evilly.

"I… guess I would have to get used to it… and be glad I'm not a mercenary anymore, since if would completely ruin my image…" the man added wistfully.

"Yeah, I don't think it would do much good for mine either…" Robin sighed.

"Sooo… no public hugging, then?" Slade wondered.

"Screw that!" Robin snorted. "If I want to hug you I bloody well will! I don't give a damn about what other's think!"

"Good." Slade grinned. "Now… time for you to go to sleep. Trust me, you'll need it."

At that moment the door to the roof burst open.

"Robin! You're ho- Oh… Slade?" Beast Boy, the first in line stuttered, seeing the rather close embrace the two were still sharing.

"You do know, don't you, my dear leader, that when you land a jet on a roof_. It. Get's. Rather. Noisy_." Raven muttered, looking a bit grumpy and barely awake.

"Sorry, I-" Robin started, but then Slade suddenly lifted him off his feet, bridal style.

"I'm terribly sorry, but Robin needs to sleep. You'll see him at dinner, no earlier." The man told the gaping team.

Robin was so tired he giggled, and curled up against the man.

"What?" Slade asked. "No tantrum? No objections? Are you on the same thing Batman is?"

"I'm just tired… and I secretly like it when you are all dominating like this…" Robin mumbled, still giggling a bit.

"I'll remember that…" Slade purred.

"Nooo… did I say that aloud?" Robin whined and yawned. He was asleep before they reached his bedroom.

* * *

Robin woke up around four in the afternoon, feeling really refreshed for the first time in days. Slade was nowhere to be seen, and the man had only taken off his gloves, shoes and cape before tucking him in, which made Robin grin.

_I wonder if he's trying to prove that he is not molesting me in my sleep? Should I tell him I wouldn't mind? On the other hand, I WOULD prefer to be awake…_

* * *

He took a long shower and dressed in a fresh uniform before joining the others in the living-room.

"Dude! Are you sure Slade is on the straight and narrow now? He like glared at us and threaten to do stuff to the one who knocked on your door!"

"What kind of stuff?" Robin smirked.

"He wouldn't say! It was scary!" the shape shifter complained.

"Don't worry, I won't let you annoy him enough for him to want to hurt you…" Robin promised jovially.

"Good thing, man, cause that look froze half of my circuits…" Cyborg shuddered.

"Do not upset Robin!" Starfire told them sternly. "Slade was not bad!"

"No, it was actually rather cute…" Raven deadpanned.

"I bet." Robin muttered. "Come on, everybody! We have a Christmas-dinner to prepare!"

* * *

The Titan's Christmas dinner wasn't exactly… traditional… Sure, there was turkey, plus the tofu-variety, but the rest was more a matter of personal preferences and the general idea that 'if it's good, let's have it on the table'. Starfire had, of course, added a few dishes from her own planet, which was the only food that made noise and, occasionally, moved, but everyone was used to that by now. When something tried to climb onto Robin's plate, he simply shooed it away.

There was some pasta on the table as well, although they had banned pizza, and a few dishes would make a pretty nice taco-dinner…. Well, it might not have been by the book, but it was tradition for them, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Robin tried to eat more moderately now, but, somehow, he ended up just as full. He pushed his plate away decisively and then looked around at his friends, smiling. They really were a strange little family, but he couldn't imagine a better one.

"So, how was Gotham, Robin?" Raven asked.

"Snowy." Robin sighed wistfully.

"Awww! Can't we go skiing sometime?" Beast Boy asked. "Or at least have a snow-ball fight? We can just take a weekend off, can't we?"

"Yeah! How about New Years?" Cyborg said. "If Red X tries to pull something this year, I'm all for the cops to handle it themselves."  
The rest of the team shuddered. They still didn't want to remember.

"Oh, yes! Let's do the ski!" Starfire's eyes were glowing, but in a happy, not a scary, way. "It was so long since I felt the snow and the ball I made has gone missing…"

"Yeah, Star, snow kinda melts…" Beast Boy grinned. "I saved mine in the freezer… remember Cy?"

"Yes." Cyborg growled, as he suddenly remembered a very cold and nasty surprise hitting him in the neck last summer. "I still need to hurt you for that."

"No-no-no! You already did that!" Beast Boy claimed.

"Not nearly enough." The other teen growled ominously.

"So, Robin, can we go?" Raven asked.

Robin hesitated a little, having mixed feelings, but then he relented. His team came before egotistical wishes.

"Sure we can! I'll look around and book us some cabins, okay?"

Raven looked at him with that soul-searching gaze and then smiled a little bit.

"Maybe you can bring Slade?"

"What!? No way! I can't be in a snow-ball fight with Slade! He'll kill us all!" Beast Boy objected.

"BB, it's New Years… of course Robin would like to spend it with his… friend. Wouldn't _you_?" Raven asked quietly.

"It's… okay, I understand if you don't-" Robin started.

"Oh, do bring our new friend!" Starfire smiled.

"Yeah, man, it's okay… but please get separate cabins, okay? I _don't_ wanna hear _anything_ squeak in the night, okay? BB's snoring is enough." Cyborg said.

Robin blushed but smiled.

"Okay… I'll ask. He'll say no, but… you know… thanks…"

"It's okay… as long as he doesn't move in or starts telling me to pick up our socks or something…" Cy continued.

"Nah, he wouldn't do that…" Beast Boy shrugged. "That's what Raven and Robin are for…"

* * *

Teen Titan's Log

Creator: Cyborg the Amazing Genius  
Date: December 24, 2009, 11:32 PM

Log in

Username: **Robin**

Password: *****

* * *

Last Log-entry before Christmas… Probably the last ever, I'm going to start using my new diary soon anyway…

Going to meet Slade outside in about half an hour… I'm nervous! I've change clothes ten times, and I don't even have that many outfits! I'm starting to feel like a girl here… At least I don't have to worry about any makeup… although I'm not that happy with my hair… I'm gonna go work on that…

* * *

Logging out

* * *

**A/N: **Last vote! The one who doesn't win will be posted tomorrow! We are going to do things a bit differently today: I'm going to my brother's for Christmas breakfast now, and when I get home, but before going to dinner at my mum's, I'll check which one has the MOST votes, and post that one, kay? So one vote might be enough… I just wanted to do it this way so I could be rather sure to post before dinner, because I won't have the energy later… ;)

**1. In Your Dreams  
**Something is happening to Robin at night. Something bad. Based on an idea from **The Darkest Half**.  
Length: 4 pages  
Pairing: Sladin  
Genre/warning: Murky, dark themes.

**2. Feeling No Pain  
**You know, that with Red and Robin, Robin always has to be the sensible one… well that's not fair! This time the roles are switched, although… this isn't really a Red/Robin story, because… well, you'll see…  
Length: 6 pages  
Pairing: Sladin, actually…  
Genre/warning: Explainable OOC-ness, crack and graphic smexiness…


	26. 25th of December 2009 Friday

**A/N****: Merry Christmas everybody! **Since this is the last chapter, I'd like you to read the A/N at the bottom after finishing this, thanks!

**The Best Christmas Present Ever **

**25th of December 2009 (Friday)**

Robin walked out of the Tower precisely at midnight, where Slade's car was already waiting for him. It was the same as last time, so the Titans started thinking that maybe Slade _did_ own it… which wouldn't be all too strange, considering he had had an apartment all this time…

Robin had finally settled for a dark red shirt and the same black trousers he had been wearing last time. He _really_ needed to spend that gift-certificate soon. The fabric of the shirt, a silk blend, made the color justice without the gaudiness of pure silk. Robin quite liked it. Slade's Christmas-present was in a shoulder bag, all wrapped and ready. Robin would hold onto it, though, because he had packed a few other things. Over night things. Like his toothbrush. Of course they hadn't actually _planned _anything, but… well…

"Hi!" the teen said as he got into the front seat. As he put his bag on the floor, he was glad that Slade had stayed in the car and not done that gentleman-who-opens-the-door-kinda thing, he felt enough like a girl already.

"Had a nice nap?" the man smiled.

"The best…" Robin smiled back. "Thanks for scaring the guys…"

"My pleasure. Believe me." Slade's smile turned slightly complacent.

"Bet it was." Robin chuckled. "You didn't scare them enough, though…" Robin gathered some courage. "We are going skiing over New Years… wanna come?"

Slade glanced at the teen as he drove over the narrow, foldable, bridge which connecting the Titan's island to the mainland, He could hear in Robin's voice that he was nervous about asking… or maybe more about the answer. Slade had no idea how to be sure if Robin was afraid he would say no or yes… he decided to probe the waters.

"Have you decided where to go?"

"No, not yet, we just came up with it… but we're going to rent cabins, we usually do… one for the girls and one for us… although Cy said you and me had to get one for ourselves…" Robin blushed a bit as he discovered that he had just blurted out a bit more than he had intended, but Slade had gotten his answer.

"I'd love to go."

"Great!" Robin smiled. "You're not allowed to kill anyone though…" he added, warningly.

"Awww… not even a little bit?"

"Nope…" Robin chuckled. "Snow balls are okay, though…"

"I'll remember that…"

They had headed towards the city centre, and as Slade slowed down, Robin looked around.

"We're going to the park?"

"I thought you'd have enough to eat, but a walk might be nice…?" Slade said, a rather poor explanation.

"It would be great." Robin nodded honestly, but he was still a bit confused. He had thought, and maybe hoped, they would be going straight to Slade's place, but it seems the man had actually planned something…

* * *

The pair headed into the dark park and Robin looked around.

"Hmmm…. Most of the lights seem to be off… I need to contact the city about that…"

"Working on Christmas Day?" Slade smirked. "Besides, what is a little darkness for you and me?"

"It's a security-risk, Slade." Robin lectured him. "More crimes are- oh. What's that?"

The city park was rather large and most of it had been allowed to keep a 'woodsy' feeling, which meant that the trees stood close together, making the darkness even more compact. The dark was broken now, however, by small pinpoints of light. As they walked further, Robin saw that the lights were coming from the trees, and there were more and more of them all the time, until it looked like they were surrounded by tiny stars.

"Wow… it's beautiful…" Robin breathed.

"Glad you like it." Slade chuckled.

"You did this?"

"Who else? And the main electricity isn't out, just temporarily turned off in this part of the park… and before you ask; yes. I have permission. For everything."

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Robin objected, but it was clearly a lie, even Robin knew that. "Besides, what do you mean, 'everything'?"

"You'll see…" Slade teased him.

* * *

They walked in silence though the forest of lights, and Robin found himself closer to the man. Somehow one of his arms had slipped around Slade's waist, and he felt one of the man's arms around him as well. It felt nice, safe and thrilling at the same time, and it also felt warm, because the air around them were slowly getting… colder?

Robin frowned and sniffed the air. It almost smelled like-

The walked over a hill and Robin stopped, gasping.

"What in the… how did you…?"

In front of them was the park's obligatory duck-pond, although small lake would fit this one better, but if Robin hadn't know where he was, he never would have guessed. The whole landscape was covered in snow, and the pond itself was frozen. There were even small snowflakes in the air, falling from somewhere Robin couldn't see. The whole scene was lit up by the tiny lights and larger, glowing spheres hanging from the surrounding trees.

"You said you missed the snow…" Slade smiled, as if turning an acre in an almost tropical climate into a winter wonderland was no big deal.

"Yes, but… _wow_…" Robin only now noticed the people, mainly children, happily playing, having snow-ball-fights, making snowmen, sliding down a hill on make-shift sledges and plastic bags as well as gliding on the ice-covered lake. "Who are they?"

"Well, I know you… if I did this just for _you_, it would only take a minute and then you would feel guilty… so I invited some people… you recognize anybody?"

Robin's eyes roamed over the children's faces, all of them too busy to notice the couple.

"They are the children from the hospital!" Robin gasped as he saw the curly-haired girl, Miranda.

"Yes, I let them spread the rumor, and arranged for those who could, to be taken here with their parents. They have been playing half the night… a bit late, but I think that can be excused for once…"

"You_ bet_ it can…" Robin breathed. The amazing sight and feel of the snow was enough, but the look on the kids faces… many of them had probably never seen snow before. Robin blinked rapidly a few times. No way in _hell_ was he gonna cry like a girl as well! "This is amazing, Slade, it's the best- OUFF!" the snow ball had hit Robin squarely in the face, and Slade had barely started laughing before the same happened to him. Within moments they were engaged in a playful snow-fight with some of the kids, although the little cretins cheated, Slade claimed afterwards.

* * *

An hour later, Robin was soaked to the bone, and shivered in his thin shirt. Slade produced a thick blanked from somewhere and declared that it was time to go. As he swept the blanket around Robin's shoulders, Slade looked quite serious.

"There is one thing I don't have permission for, but I'm going to do it anyway…" he said.

"What?"

"This." The man bent down and kissed him deeply. As they parted, Robin had a smile on his lips.

"Oh, trust me, you _do_ have permission for _that_… any time…" he laughed.

"Good to know…" Slade smirked back. "Not that I would care much, mind you... I might not get away with breaking the _law_ anymore, but steeling a few kisses…"

"As long as I'm the only victim…" Robin grinned.

"Always. Now let's get inside… not that I don't love staring at your nipples in the cold, but…"

"Slade!"

* * *

Despite the blanket and the warmth of the car, Robin's teeth were clattering as they drove into the underground garage. Some of it might have been nerves, although Robin would never admit it, naturally.

As they got out of the car, Robin remembered his bag at the last moment and grabbed it.

"What do you have in there?" Slade asked as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"Just… stuff." Robin, who didn't want to admit to the present until they were at the apartment, and who _definitely_ didn't want to tell Slade that he had packed to stay the night.

"What stuff?" Slade grinned.

"Like my communicator! Don't be nosey!" Robin glared playfully as the doors slid open and he stepped into the elevator..

"Point taken."

"Finally!"

* * *

A minute later they were inside the apartment, and after kicking his shoes off at the door, Robin put the bag on the sofa in the living room. When Slade disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, Robin dug the present out. His heart was beating somewhat quicker and he felt a bit nervous, especially considering what was inside.

As Slade came out, Robin heard the sound of running water. The man stopped as he saw the present in Robin's hands.

"Err… marry Christmas!" Robin said, grinning a bit uncertainly.

"You got me a Christmas present?" Slade sounded genially surprised.

"Yeah… it's nothing big, though… not like your surprise…" Robin shrugged… "But… you know… it's something you need…"

"Thank you." Slade took the parcel as Robin handed it to him.

"Go on! Open it! It's been Christmas morning for almost two hours now!" Robin grinned.

Slade ripped the paper and started to chuckle.

"You are right, I _will_ have a use for these…"

"Yeah, I thought, since I kinda ripped yours…"

"You are planning to destroy a lot more sheets, aren't you?" Slade smirked.

Robin smirked back.

"Yup. Those won't last a week." he answered cheekily, but in truth, they probably would… they were high-quality designer-sheets, after all, with a very high thread-count... but he was very willing to _try _to wear them out!

"Good. Now get your clothes off."

"Can't wait, can you?" Robin blinked at the sudden command.

"No, but you are still shivering. We're taking a shower. Warmth first, fun later." Slade chuckled, reaching for his own collar.

* * *

Slade had pulled all tricks from the complicated shower, and there was a lot of steam and nicely aligned showerheads, massaging both their bodies. Robin threw all caution to the wind, running his hands over Slade's wet skin while he kissed the man with all the skill he had gathered over a little more than a week, and, since Robin was a fast learner, it was quite a lot.

Slade was the one holding back, if only slightly, but he clearly didn't think a shower was the right place to do this… not the_ first_ time, anyway… He led Robin out from the cubicle and soon the teen was chuckling as Slade kept sweeping towels around him.

"Hey, that's enough! I'm not a mummy!" Robin grinned.

"No… but you are all wrapped up and can't move… I like it…" Slade leered, and, as Robin noticed that the man was right, Slade moved forwards as fast as a cobra.

Suddenly Robin was dangling over the man's shoulder, and, objecting loudly but laughing too hard for most of it to be heard, he was carried into the bedroom.

As he was thrown down onto the bed, none too gently, Robin gasped for breath. He didn't have long, though, before Slade was on top off him, rubbing his body with one of the towels.

"Let's get you nice and hot…" The man leered.

"Already there…" Robin grinned back, but arching into the massage. Towel after towel fell away until Robin was spread out on the bed naked, with an equally naked Slade still rubbing every inch of his body, now working on his feet and toes.

"Mmm….." Robin purred in pleasure. "I like that…"

"Then you'll love this…" Slade chuckled, and reached for something on the bedside table. Robin hadn't seen it before and tried to turn his head to take a look. All he could make out was a bowl of some kind, though, looking like there was a smaller one inside the outer one, which was kind of strange. Slade dipped his fingers into the inner one, and they came away dripping. A drop landed on Robin's arm and he twitched in surprise. It was warm! He dipped his finger in the small puddle and brought it up to his face. It was some kind of warm lotion, and it smelled faintly of apples and cinnamon, Slade must have prepared it when he started the shower, filling the outer bowl with hot water.

"Smells good…" he smiled, as Slade applied a large dollop to his leg.

"Yes, but you know what the best thing is?" the man asked, and as Robin shook his head, Slade continued with a leer. "It's editable."

Robin closed his eyes in pleasure as Slade started to work the lotion into his skin. He had become a bit impatient before, but this was just too good to skip… especially certain areas… Slade avoided the most obvious one, though, to Robin's displeasure, but still…

"Turn over."

Robin smiled mischievously and obeyed. He looked back at Slade over his shoulder and wriggled his ass a little.

"Tease." The man chuckled.

Robin laughed quietly and stretched out, tensing and relaxing his whole body. He felt wonderful. Slade's hands did nothing to lessen that feeling.

When the man had worked his way from Robin's shoulders all the way down to his individual toes, Robin squirmed a bit and turned over.

"I want to start down that list again…" he murmured as he pulled Slade closer.

"The list you haven't made?"

"Yeah…"

"The one I have no idea what it was suppose to say?" Slade said, as he kissed Robin's shoulder.

"I think _you_ know…" Robin smiled softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Watch it, or I'll go home right now and write a list of _complaints_ instead…" Robin snorted.

"Just making sure."

"Thanks."

Slade continued kissing and nibbling on his shoulder, and Robin found the spot strangely sensitive, almost missing it when the man moved on. Only almost, though, since he started kissing Robin's neck and throat instead, moving up to his lips.

Robin's hands roamed over the body above him, feeling the wide shoulders tensing and relaxing as Slade moved, holding himself up on his arms. He moved down, his hands only being able to follow the curve of the man's spine for a little bit, and then they moved down his sides instead. Slade tensed a bit as they did, and Robin grinned into the kiss.

"Ticklish?" he teased, breaking their contact just enough to be able to speak.

"Tell anyone and I'll have to kill you." Slade growled playfully.

"I won't… you can trust me, remember?" Robin said, half joking, half serious.

"I know..." Slade's eye had that soft look again.

Robin smiled back, and suddenly it just happened.

"I love you."

Eyes widened. It had been said. By both of them. At the same time.

The next second they were kissing again, feverishly, and Robin pressed himself against Slade's body and when that wasn't enough, he wound his legs around the man too. His body was slick with the lotion, making rubbing against Slade so much hotter. He was hard, had been for a while now, and so was Slade. Robin didn't feel self-conscious about that now, however, it was just… right.

Slade's arms came around his back and then the man slowly sat up, bringing Robin with him, until Slade was kneeling and Robin straddling him. They didn't break the kiss until Robin gasped as he felt fingers prodding him.

"Too soon?" Slade whispered.

"Fuck, no!" Robin panted and pushed back against the fingers which, he felt, were generously coated with the warm lotion.

"What a mouth…" Slade chuckled, still only teasingly coating Robin's opening with the lubricant.

"_You _should know…" Robin grinned back. He wasn't about to just be the receiver of pleasure, though, he wanted to be active to, so he slipped a hand down between their bodies, finding Slade's length, and stroked it. He was rewarded by one of Slade's fingers slipping into him. Robin's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes, leaning back, just enjoying the feeling.

After a moment Robin realized that he had forgotten Slade, and he felt rather ashamed of himself, not that it seemed like Slade was blaming him. Robin got an idea, and leaned further back, reaching for the bowl on the nightstand. He dipped his hand deeply inside, and then again reached for Slade's cock.

"Mmm…. That feels nice…" the man purred in his ear.

"Just helping things along…" Robin grinned.

"I'll take that as you want more…" the man chuckled, and Robin again stopped his movement for a moment as a second finger pressed into him. He knees were so widely spread as he sat across the man's lap, that he felt very open, but still two fingers stretched him. Right then he had no idea how Slade had been able to fit three in there before, and how the thing he was stroking at the moment would _ever_ fit he really didn't know…. But he thought he would have a fun time finding out.

"OH!" Robin burrowed his head against Slade's neck as the man's fingers brushed the magic spot inside him, and now there was no way he could focus on massaging Slade anymore. Instead his arms went around the man's neck, clinging there as he started, slowly at first, riding the man's fingers. "Ohhh… god… that feels… god…" he moaned.

"How about now?"

Robin gasped as he moved down and felt himself stretched even more; Slade had added another finger.

"Mmm…. Yessssss…. Slade… I… don't… don't make me come, please?" Robin begged, he was close.

"Stop moving, then..?" Slade suggested with a chuckle.

"I… can't!" Robin moaned. "Please, Slade!"

The man chuckled louder and then slowly lowered Robin on his back, without removing his fingers. Robin squirmed and reached for him, the essence of impatience, but, at this time, Slade would never even consider scolding him for it. That would, after all, be awfully hypocritical.

There was no use waiting any longer, quite the opposite, so the man moved into position. As he looked down on Robin's flushed face, hooded eyes and parted, somewhat swollen lips, he removed his fingers and quickly pushed into the tight heat.

Robin arched with a cry, clawing at Slade's arms instead of the sheets, as the thick head of the man's cock filled him, stretching him beyond what he thought possible. The man leaned forward, kissing a nipple on the heaving chest below him, making Robin whimper slightly.

"You okay?" Slade's voice was strangled. Robin's muscles kept clenching around him, making it very hard for him not to just slam into the lithe body completely.

"Y-yes…?" Robin breathed, clearly not completely sure himself.

"Ready for more?"

"_More?_" the disbelief was clear in the teen's voice.

"Just… a bit…" Slade lied.

"O… okay." Robin took a deep breath.

"My brave little bird…" Slade chuckled, leaned down and kissed the boy, trying to take his mind away from what must be a rather uncomfortable feeling. The man knew, however, that Robin's prostate was situated just a few centimeters further in, and as long as he could reach_ that_… As soon as he felt the teen relax slightly, he rolled his hips slowly forward, groaning into Robin's mouth as he sank deeper into his body.

Robin tried to kiss back and breathe at the same time, which was not that simple. He wasn't in pain, exactly, but it damn well wasn't pleasure, either, not until the pressure moved deeper inside and suddenly the world of gay sex made very much sense. It wasn't an 'instant orgasm' button, by any measure, but it made him want more. Luckily Slade could provide.

If Santa had been landing on Slade's roof that instant, the reindeers would probably have been severely frightened by the sounds from below. The rest of the night's delivery would have been in danger. No one wanted to drive a set of skittish deer, did they? Luckily the man in red was nowhere near, provided he existed. The moans and cries were there, though, sounding barely human, but it was obvious that they came from pleasure and not pain. Slade had to, gently, pry Robin's hand off his arms and hold them down, because, even though he could take the pain, there was a real danger of bloodshed if the teen's nails dug in any deeper.

Robin raised his hips greedily, and the pace they were moving in, started to build. He met the thrusts, loving the feel of the man's cock brushing his prostate on the way in and out, as well as the almost burning sensation around his entrance, reminding him of an itch. An itch which was being scratched very well at the moment, and that, as everyone knows, feels divine.

Robin squirmed, twisting his wrists, and managing, for the first time in his life, to actually get out of Slade's grip, though he didn't notice. He slid a hand down his chest, over his beaded nipples and over his taunt, flat stomach until-

His hand was snatched away by an observant Slade.

"No-no, no cheating…" the man smirked evilly.

"But… I need to… so close!" Robin growled.

"Good." was Slade's only vocal response, but his thrusts sped up a notch, making Robin's sounds of frustration turn enthusiastic.

"Yes! Yes, god, right there!" the teen cried. "Ah! I… yes! Harder! I…. Slade, I'm-!"

Robin felt like the aftershocks lasted forever, and he had yet another one as Slade slowly pulled out of him. The man leisurely lowered himself next to Robin, who immediately turned towards him and almost clung to the man, not ready to lose any more body contact just yet.

They rested together in silence, and Robin started thinking about all the little, and big, things which had led them to this point. He started chuckling softly.

"I was aiming for pleasing, not amusing…" Slade muttered dryly in his ear, making Robin laugh slightly louder.

"I was just thinking about that fortune-cookie…" Robin admitted.

"Ahhh… I thought I had gone just a bit too far, there…" Slade grinned.

"Yeah… but I would never have guessed… I mean, I know it said 'big Christmas present' but turning half a park into-"

"Oh, _that_ wasn't your present…" Slade purred.

"It wasn't? Then what-?" Robin stopped himself as he looked up and saw the leer on the man's face. At the same time the man's hips moved forward suggestively. Robin snorted. "You are just too much."

"Yes, well, _almost_… but you took it like a trooper." Slade's leer widened. "Let's see if you can do it again."

Robin laughed as they rolled over, and as Slade kissed him he couldn't help but think that, despite the fact that Slade was much too arrogant about it, this really _was_ the best Christmas present ever.

_The End._

**A/N:** Robin is of course wrong. The best Christmas present _ever_ was the one you gave me this year: I can't believe all the support, votes and crazy ideas you guys come up with, it has truly been amazing! You make me want to write for you around the clock, but, alas, one needs to make a living too… I'll take a break now, but of course I'll be back with a little treat for you for New Years… because we have to find out about that ski-trip, right? ;)

**I would like all of you who have read this story to review this last chapter, just to say hi or Merry Christmas, because it would be fun to see how many you are… Please? **I try never to make people feel like they HAVE to review, but just this once? It's on the top of my wish-list this year! Well… okay… straddling a man with a white beard, telling him in no uncertain terms what I want, wasn't bad either, but… Oh, yeah… that didn't happen… Imaginary Slade! Come back here! –runs after him-

Oh, I also wanted to ask if you liked this version of a Christmas-present with a main story and drabbles? Should I do something like this next year as well? I have NO idea what I could write that would last 25 days and not be like this story, but…

Also let me know if you thought something wasn't good, or if I should try something different… I don't bite! ;)

All my love and happy holidays!

Oh, I will now post TWO drabbles: "**Feeling No Pain**" and "**Promt Playing Passion"** which I FORGOT I had! so a little extra gift for you!

Wynja


	27. NEW YEARS

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Here we are again, with 22 pages of New Year's special! Don't expect anything more than fluff, smut and the occasional laugh, it's not like I'm going to bring drama in NOW… ;) warning: I'm taking liberties with the characters history and stuff… a bit… you'll live! This starts on the 26th…

**

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Present Ever: NEW YEARS

Robin left Slade's apartment early the next morning, and managed to return to the Tower before the Titans had woken up. Well. Most of them. As usual.

"Merry Christmas." Raven rasped as he passed the kitchen-area. She didn't sound like she was quite awake yet. Robin stopped.

"Merry Christmas, Rae. How come you are always awake when I try to sneak in?" he smiled. The empath was nursing a cup and Robin first thought it was her usual tea, before the smell of rose-hip soup reached him.

"Sooo… had a good night?" Raven smiled slightly, avoiding the question.

"Incredible." Robin grinned back.

"No details?"

"You would just get jealous."

"I am. You are a lucky guy."

"Oh, I know…" Robin chuckled. "Well…_ now_ I do…"

"He's damn lucky too."

"Thanks."

"PRESENT-TIME!" a holler came from the hallway, and soon after, a green cheetah rushed into the main room, almost crashing into the big tree.

"We'll wait for everybody, BB!" Raven tutted.

* * *

Half an hour later, Robin was opening a present from the whole team. When he saw what it was, he chuckled and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have, guys… really… have you any idea what you have done?"

"Well… you can't kick us_ all_ off the team, can you?" Beast Boy grinned.

Robin held up the black t-shirt which, with orange, bold letters, announced 'Slade Is Hot'. As the shirt folded out completely, he saw that his team had added something in smaller letters underneath. 'And He's Mine'. Robin put it on straight away.

* * *

He was still wearing it that evening when Slade came by. By that time the team was too full of good food and candy to have much energy for teasing, and only waved lazily from the couch as BB zapped through Christmas specials.

Slade saw the shirt, read it, and smirked.

"Very fitting."

"Thank the guys." Robin muttered.

"I will. Right now, actually, as I have presents."

That got Beast Boy out of his stupor.

"Presents? Really?! Cooool! I'll never trash-talk you again!"

"You've been doing that?" Slade asked dryly.

"Err… No! No, of course not!" the changeling blushed. "Err… I'm sorry?"

"Yes, you are." Slade deadpanned. "Anyway, I got you these." In his hands were suddenly five cards in different colors.

"Cards?" Best Boy sniffed, sounding disappointed.

"Food." Slade clarified a little, making the green Titan punch the air.

"Food? Sweet! What? How?"

"These are special gift certificates… let's start with you then, the annoying one…Animal-Lad, was it?"

"Hey!" BB shouted, but then thought better of arguing with the man holding his present. "Yeah, whatever… what is it?"

"These gifts are similar; five of the world's most renowned chefs will come here and cook an exquisite dinner for you. For you, Beast Boy, I chose an Italian chef, since you seem fond of their food. I would recommend to let _him _decide the menu, though, but he is not only famous for his pasta, he also cooks exclusively vegetarian dishes."

"Wow! Great!" Beast Boy grinned.

"For you, Princess Starfire, since Robin tells me you like… _exotic_ food, I arranged for a Japanese chef. But the rest of you won't have to fear, I guarantee you will love it."

"Thank you, our new friend!" Starfire beamed and flew in to hug the man with all her might. Robin was sure he heard a rib crack.

"Yes, well…" Slade didn't seem sure how to handle a very happy alien, so he looked over at the next Titan instead.

"Raven, I was not sure what you preferred, but you seem to be a woman of fine taste, so for you: the best the French kitchen have to offer."

"Thank you Slade, you are a good guesser…" Raven surprised them with a smile which wasn't ironic and actually lasted for more than a split second.

"Cyborg, then…"

"Yeah, man, I'm sure it's great, but I'm not much into all this swanky food…" Cyborg grinned apologetically. "I mean, I'd love to try it, but-"

"I got you a chef who can barbecue every type of meat to perfection… and he will bring at least ten types to dinner. As well as a vegetarian option, naturally."

"BOOO-YAAAH!" Cy shouted, and slapped Slade's shoulder. Robin wondered if they were trying to _kill_ his boyfriend.

"As for Robin…"

"But… you already got me… something…" Robin grinned and blushed.

"Yes, well, you get this too… and it is, naturally, a Greek chef for you."

"Thank you, Slade…" Robin grinned. "Err… Starfire? Can you let go now?"

The alien did, reluctantly it seemd, and she had a very suspicious blush on her cheeks for a while. Robin put the cards on display, and then went over to Slade, trying to surreptitiously snuggle up to him.

"Why don't you and I go… what was it you said you usually tell your team you are going to do when you don't want to be disturbed?"

"Filing." Robin admitted, glancing guiltily at his friends.

"Yes. Let's go do some filing."

"Really? Now? But that is soooo booooring!" Beast Boy objected. Even Starfire looked at him like he was stupid.

"Why don't you lot go to the city park? There's a surprise there." Slade suggested.

"What, it's there still?" Robin asked.

"Only a part of it, a hill for the kiddies."

"A hill? A hill of what?" Beast Boy wanted to know.

"Why don't you go see?" Robin suggested. "Dress warmly."

"You only want to be alone to do the filing…" Raven smirked.

"Like we would ever wanna help!" Beast Boy said, again getting the pity-looks. "Whaaat?!"

"Just go." Robin grinned. "You'll have a great time, I promise".

* * *

As they entered Robin's room, the teen turned around and drew Slade in for a kiss.

"I missed you." he smiled.

"Strangely, although I know it's only been a few hours, I agree." Slade chuckled.

"Don't go all rational on me… I don't feel like being rational for once…" Robin grinned. "Sooo… you haven't changed your mind about the ski-trip, have you?"

"Haven't had the time to."

"Slade!"

"Of course not. You said I could kill two of your friends, right?"

"Noooo, _none_ of them."

"Really? I'm sure I heard two… one, then?"

"They gave me this t-shirt." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, yes… they have taste…I guess I have to let hem live…" Slade smirked. "Actually, I think I have to take a closer look…" he decided, and pulled the shirt up over Robin's head.

"Hey! Liar! You just threw it on the floor!" Robin cried out, pretending to be upset.

"That's just because I saw something more interesting…" Slade purred and started to explore Robin's chest with his fingers.

"Oh… okay… it's all right then…" Robin decided, and pulled the man towards his bed.

* * *

Two hours later, Robin was surfing through some ski-resort's sites, while Slade was still stretched out on the bed.

"I could recommend a few places?" the man suggested.

"Nope! Sorry, Slade, I'm going to arrange this trip and everything that's included, all by myself, and you are _not_ allowed to help. You have done so many amazing things for me, already."

"Why, thank you." Slade leered.

"I didn't mean _that_… although it _was_ rather amazing…" Robin said the last part almost to himself.

"Want some more?" the man suggested.

"Yes. But I have work-ethics." Robin told him, slamming down a bit harder on the keys, like it was their fault he couldn't find the perfect place.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Slade chuckled.

"No. Bad man! Stay away!" Robin warned him with a chuckle.

"I _am_. I'm just lying here…" Slade smirked.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight.

"Damn." The teen sighed and closed the browser. "I have to pounce on you now."

"Oh. Pity. And you who had all that work to do." Slade looked smug.

"What work?" Robin grinned. "I booked the cabins twenty minutes ago… I just wanted to see how desperate you would get." he said, straddling the man.

"Are you_ sure_ you're not evil?" Slade asked curiously.

"Maybe just _little_ bit… bad company, you know."

"I'm glad to have made an impression."

"What _about _you? I was talking about Raven."

Slade growled and rolled them over.

There was a knock on the door.

"Friends? I was sent to ask if you were done with the files, because there soon will be dinner prepared." Starfire called through the intercom outside the door.

Robin pressed the button next to the bed.

"Just… twenty more minutes." he gasped, as it was pretty hard to talk almost bent double.

"Ten." Slade said, pushing into the boy. "You haven't deserved any foreplay."

Robin_ just_ managed to let go of the button before the moan escaped his throat.

"Ahhh… Slaaaade!"

"Yes, _that's _the way I want to hear my name…" the man smirked.

"Then do this… more often…" Robin gasped, clutching the man's neck for leverage.

"Believe me, if it wouldn't kill us in a week, I would never stop."

"But… what… a…week…" Robin grinned. "Go faster!"

"Yes, we better hurry up, since you friends know what we are doing and are waiting for us…. Mmm… I love the way you tighten up when you tense like that."

"Bastard." Robin muttered, red in the face.

"Oh, yes. Now… let's see what happens if I do_ this_…" The man reached out, and, to Robin's horror, he pressed the intercom button, the one that would transfer their voices to the _whole _Tower.

"You… you…" Robin gasped in the man's ear.

"It's just a little game, Robin…" Slade whispered back. "Let's see how quiet we can be while I fuck you through the bed, shall we?"

Robin bit his bottom lip hard, as Slade started slamming into him even faster, and he was ashamed off how incredibly aroused his was at the thought of his friend's overhearing them.

_Damn, I must be sicker than I thought… soon Slade will have me wearing skirts and fucking in public too…_Robin thought to himself, the last thought not completely appalling to him, really.

"MMPHF!" Slade had hit his pleasure-spot dead on, and Robin had to slap his hand over his mouth, while trying to pull Slade's arm away from the button. At last he managed, and was about to cry out, when he noticed the glint in the man's eyes, and turned his head to check. Slade had locked the button down. Robin growled lowly and tried to reach for it, but his wrists were pinned down, stopping him from stifling any sounds and moving as well. Robin tried to glare, but to hold a grunge against someone who made him feel as good as he currently felt was useless… he decided to enjoy, quietly if possible, and then give back at Slade later. Then he got an idea. He smirked up at Slade. It was evil. It was _very_ evil. The man above him seemed to notice it, but it was too late. They were both too close. Robin threw his head back and gasped, loudly, before the gasp turned into a moan. He needed to time this perfectly, but first he was going to let go and let himself be washed away by the perfect bliss which was building inside him.

"Yeah… yeah….. Slade, Yes! Yes, god! Yes!" Robin cried loud enough to make sure it carried throughout the building, and, as he was pushed over the edge and felt Slade fall with him, he added, "Ahhh… Slade… You might not be big, but size _really_ doesn't matter, does it?"

The intercom got switched off _very _quickly.

"You are welcome to play with me, Slade…" Robin purred. "But beware… I can think of a few games as well…"

* * *

Robin walked into the living room with a wide grin on his face, followed by Slade who looked like he'd rather be somewhere else. They were met by the Titans who did everything they could to avoid looking at Slade at all.

"Tell them, Robin." Slade growled.

"Oh? Tell them what?" Robin snickered.

"That you knew I turned the intercom on, and that you said…_ that_ to get back at me!" Slade hissed, loud enough for the room to hear.

The Titans did a poor job of trying to look like they weren't listening.

"Oh, don't be ashamed of your body, Slade." Robin snickered. "It's… cute!"

"There is only one way to settle this." Raven told them sternly. "Slade, strip."

"Very funny." the man growled.

"Dang." The young woman muttered, clearly disappointed.

"No need to show us anything nasty!" Cyborg started. "The evidence is in Robin's limp. There. Let's eat and forget _any_ of they _ever_ happened, _please_!?"

"You are a very smart young man, I think you are my new favorite Titan." Slade smirked. "Though I'll keep fucking your leader, if you don't mind. He gets so needy."

"Hey!" Robin objected but then shrugged. "Okay, I guess that's true…"

"So Slade is not little, then?" Starfire asked carefully.

"Give me some measuring-tape and I'll give you the numbers later…" Robin muttered. To his astonishment the two girls literary flew out of the room. "Slade? Stay away from those two…" the hero warned his lover. "I mean it…"

"I have my hands full enough with _one_ Titan…" Slade agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

A minute later the alarm blared, and the Titans all jumped from their seats.

"Gotta go, Slade, stay or let yourself out, okay?" Robin shouted over his shoulder as they headed to the elevator.

"What a terrible noise… is this what happened every time I did something public? No _wonder_ you were cranky!" Slade called after him.

"Make it up to me!" Robin smirked back as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Seriously Slade, it's just a _scrape_!"

"I'll kill him!" the man growled, carefully cleaning the minute wound on Robin's knee.

"No, because one; conjugal visits gets old fast, two; it wasn't really his fault, and three; I think I would actually _miss_ Red X once in a while if he was dead." Robin said sternly. "Could I have my leg back now, please, before the others _die_ from laughing?"

"That would save me some time." Slade still growled and turned to the snickering Titans. "Aren't you lot supposed to _protect _him? He's not a meta-human, like you are, he's more vulnerable!"

The group of heroes wasn't laughing anymore, quite the opposite, they were quite pale and seemed to try to hide behind each other.

"That's enough, Slade, it started out sweet, but this is getting stupid! I'm their leader, they did a _great_ job, as usual, and of course I might get hurt now and then! It's practically part of my job, and you know it!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." the man muttered.

"No, that would be creepy."

"Robin." Slade said his name with a hint of warning, telling Robin that the man wanted to keep their conversations serious.

"Sladey." Robin smirked back, making the man look to the heavens and sigh.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"No… but if you are good you'll get to decide if we're going to your place tonight or stay here…" Robin offered generously.

"Let's go to mine. My plant needs watering."

"EEEEWWW!" Beast Boy exclaimed "That's nasty!"

The poor boy got looked at strangely yet again.

* * *

The days up to the 29th, when they were supposed to leave, was rather uneventful, although Robin tended to find a lot of tape-measures strategically placed around the Tower for some reason.

Unbeknownst to the Titans, Slade had spread the word that he would see it as a personal favor if things were kept quiet for the New Year-week, making clear that insulting him by _not_ granting him this favor might not be good for one's health. The man delivered the message to Red X personally.

"Don't look at me!" the thief stammered, his shoulder blades trying to dig through the brick wall he was currently pushed up against. "I'm not even gonna be in town! Honest!"

"Such a strange word to come from a thief…" Slade smirked. "Very well. I won't get in your way any more, I think you _should_ be allowed to make a living, whatever Robin claims…_ however_… well. I'm supposed to mind my own business so I won't make any threats. Just remember that Robin _is_ my business and I plan to mind him _very _well."

"I… I understand!" the thief's teeth were clattering by now. "I'll… I'll look after him, okay? I mean I'll keep my ear to the ground, and if I hear something fishy, I'll let you know!"

"That's a good thief. Now, run along and steal something low key."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

On the 28'th something unexpected happened.

Robin and Slade were at his place, snuggled (although both would deny it) together on the couch, watching the news, when the doorbell rang.

"Did you order food?" Slade asked, going to open. "It better not be pi-"

Robin tensed as the man's voice was cut off so suddenly.

"Slade? Are you okay?" he called worriedly, jumping over the couch to get to the hallway faster.

"I'm not… sure." the man sounded very strange, and Robin reached for his belt, as he threw himself around the corner. He was glad he already had his mask on, since he had just come back from a mission. He stopped dead.

"H-how?"

"He's in the phonebook." Bruce shrugged and looked at Slade again. "Are you going to ask us in?"

"Us?" Robin meeped, at the same time as Slade stepped to the side.

"Yes, of course. Welcome." the man said.

"S-selina?!"

"Hello, little Robin. So this is your boyfriend's place then? Nice."

"Don't steal anything."

"Robin!" Bruce scolded him.

"Just tell your man not to _kill _anything and we have a deal." Selina grinned.

"O-okay? Slade?" Robin stammered.

"Of course not…" the man snorted.

"Good… err… Bruce?" Robin asked.

"I'm not making any promises." The Dark Knight muttered and was looking around like he expected to see dead bodies or worse; some evidence of Slade's and Robin's relationship.

Robin's eyes scanned the apartment frantically as well, and he thanked the gods above that Slade was a neat-freak, because he could have _sworn_ his underwear was 'forgotten' out here somewhere, last night.

It suddenly dawned on Robin that Bruce and Selina was both wearing civilian clothes. Together.

"You… you two…?"

"It took him a while, didn't it?" Catwoman grinned.

"You- you_ told_ her?" Robin was rather astonished. Sure, Bruce and the thief had been hanging around each other more than was exactly _proper_, but Robin never thought Bruce would take_ this_ step.

"No, _I_ told him I knew. It was my Christmas present to him…" Celina smiled and slipped into Bruce's arms. "I have known for a while now, and it was fun to stress him out for a bit, but… well… it's _more_ fun now."

"This is why you didn't freak out about Slade being a criminal?" Robin asked accusingly "Because you and 'Hello Kitty' here were… were… having _relations_?!"

"What did you call me?" Selina asked, rather stunned. "And what the heck did you call _it_? If you're old enough to fu-"

"Oh, _look at the helmet_!" Bruce cried out pretty desperately, pointing to one of Slade's decorative objects. "_Very_ interesting! Iron-age, right?"

"Yes. May I offer you something to drink?" Slade said smoothly, like being a host to someone who probably considered castrating him, was something he was pretty comfortable with.

"Yes, Bruce, you have to try the rose-hip soup!" Robin suggested eagerly.

"Really? I didn't know you had ties with Sweden?" Bruce asked Slade, while Robin gaped. He _knew _about that stuff? Robin snorted to himself, of _course_ he did. Bruce could be infuriatingly well informed sometimes. It wasn't that the man was _trying_ to be a know-it-all, but… Robin rolled his eyes. Yeah. He did. And the teen had a feeling that there was some pride at stake here. This might get fun. Not.

"I've… had some business there…" Slade answered evasively.

"1986? Olof Palme?" Bruce's questions were like whip-lashes.

"Oh, I thought everyone agreed it was the crazy drunk drug-addict who did it…" Slade smirked, before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Robin alone with a potential murderer and a verified thief.

"It's… great to see you." Robin finally stuttered, and hugged the man, mostly, he admitted, to check if he was carrying any weapons. Who knew what that smart suit could hide?

"I'm not armed." Bruce said dryly.

"Just making sure." Robin muttered.

"Who do I think I am? A homicidal maniac?" Bruce snorted. "That's your so-called boyfriend."

"I heard that." Slade told them calmly from the kitchen.

Robin grinned as Bruce twitched.

"Sorry. Just a joke." The millionaire defended himself.

"I'm laughing in here. Quietly." the former mercenary informed them.

Bruce muttered something under his breath.

"Hey, cut it out! What happened to second chances and all that?" Robin asked, starting to feel irritated.

"Well, that was before I thought he had a chance with _you_." Bruce muttered. "But all right. We are all adults here." he said, glaring at Robin like he didn't think the teen really counted. "We are just here to… to…"

"Butt in and check up on you." Selina helped out.

"That's very nice of you." Robin muttered.

"Of course it is." Slade said, as he entered the room, carrying a tray of small mugs. "I would have done it too, if you were my son, Robin. Actually, I was thinking of asking you to invite Bruce and Alfred over after New Years."

"My boyfriend the liar." Robin said dryly. "And don't you two start ganging up on me, or I'm going to elope with Selina!" he threatened, making the woman laugh delightedly.

"A cat and a bird, huh? Might be fun…" she smiled in a way which made Slade take a step closer to Robin.

"Right…" Bruce grunted, sipping on the hot beverage. He seemed to reluctantly like it, while Selina had taken a small sip and sat it down on the coffee-table. "Well… have you had dinner?"

"No." Slade answered.

"Yes." Robin said at the same time. The others gave him a look and he blushed. "Oh… you mean_ today_? Well…then, no…"

"I suggest we have some, then. _Today_." Bruce smirked a little, knowing he was torturing his young ward and loving it. "Should we order in or go out?"

"Let's stay here, then Robin can take the mask off, and I can get a look at those famous blue…" Selina purred.

"There's… there's a good Thai-place which delivers close by." Robin blushed.

"Yes, I think I have one of their menus somewhere." Slade said and disappeared into the kitchen again. He was back in three seconds flat.

"He probably had them filed in alphabetical order…" Robin muttered to Selina.

"Please. Have you _seen_ Bruce's tie-rack? Is Slade completely anal too?"

"Hah, yeah, absol-" Robin caught the eyes of his lover and his guardian. "-lutely not. No, just organized. Nothing bad about that."

Selina followed his gaze.

"Pffft… kid, wanna in on a little secret? If you're giving it up, you can get away with pretty much _anything_…" the woman grinned.

"Really?" Robin hadn't considered this before.

"Oh, and a _roman spear_! _Fantastic_!_ I really love what you've done to the place_!" Bruce's voice almost cracked this time. Slade was busy studying Robin, though. The man looked a bit scared.

* * *

After taking their orders, Slade made the call. Bruce and Selina took a seat in the sofa, and after looking longingly at the recliner, Robin joined them, leaving the chair for Slade… having him sharing the couch with Bruce… not a good idea.

"So, Slade…." Bruce started, and Robin rolled his eyes. He had _that_ voice. "What are your plans for the future?"

"I thought I would hang around until you dropped dead, and then spend Robin's inheritance on weapons of mass destruction, before taking over the world." Slade deadpanned.

"Shhh Slade! That's our _secret_!" Robin hushed.

"Yes, and besides, that's _my_ money!" Selina snickered, kissing Bruce's cheek to let him know she was only joking.

"I think the question is completely valid-" Bruce started and Slade raised a hand.

"Yes, it is. Sorry. Just a _joke_." Slade repeated Bruce's words. "The truth is, I have no set plans right now. I have enough funds to support myself comfortably for a lifetime, but I don't like being idle. I might set up a security-business or maybe some body-guard-work, although I didn't quite like my last job…"

"I know, why not a body-guard training centre?" Robin suggested. "You are great at teaching… you know, unless you have a control in your hand."

"Control?" Bruce asked sharply.

"Just an inside joke…" Slade smirked. "That's actually not a bad idea, Robin… I'll think about it, and we might come up with more ideas as well."

Robin beamed, very happy that Slade included him, especially in front of Bruce.

"It seems like a plausible plan…" Bruce grudgingly admitted. "Now, what are your intent-"

"Let me stop you right there. If you are going to ask me about Robin's and my future, I want to know what your intentions are with the lovely young lady on your arm? A spring wedding perhaps?"

"Err…we- this is-" Bruce stuttered.

"It's too soon and too personal, isn't it?" Slade smirked. "So is our relationship. We'll tell you when we're ready."

Robin fought an urge to add a 'so there!'.

"Well, how about dating someone your own age, then!" Bruce countered.

"Men and women my age tends to use some type of walking aid." Slade smirked.

"_Looks_ your age then? That is; twice Robin's! Someone _not_ in his teens?" Bruce growled.

Robin gave his mentor a glare, but he was quite curious abut Slade's answer, and the man didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Robin is a young man, yes. He is also very mature, responsible, extremely intelligent, well educated and travelled, as well as energetic and passionate about so many different things… Those are_ some_ of the reasons I became interested in him in the first place, and you have yourself to blame for many of them. You did an extraordinary job raising him, and he is who he is, mostly because of your influence."

"Oh, niiiiice…" Selina whispered to Robin. "How is Bruce going to argue with that?"

He wasn't, it turned out. The man looked like he didn't know whether he should be angry or proud, and the whole age-argument, one of Bruce's biggest guns, died with a few indistinct mutters.

"I just-"

"Give it a rest now, cat-nip, they are happy, can't you see that?" Selina purred.

"Cat-nip?" Robin grinned, and Bruce blushed a little. Slade did a bad job stifling a chuckle and Robin's eyes moved to him.

"Maybe I should think of a cute nick-name for Slade too?"

"Yes, it's soooo much fun!" Selina grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Slade growled.

"Maybe I should use 'Sladey' more often…" Robin pondered, pretending not to hear his lover. "Or 'cuddly-bear'…"

"Or 'Popeye', 'cause he's strong and only has one eye…" Selina snickered. That set the bird and the cat off in a fit of giggles which lasted until the food arrived.

* * *

The dinner, surprisingly enough, didn't go that bad. Selina and Robin were both extremely good at keeping their respective partners in check, so even though the jibes were flying at times, no fists were. Robin was actually glad the thief was there, she made it impossible for Bruce to get up on any high horses, especially since the woman was very vague about giving up her little 'hobby'.

"How's Alfred, then?" Robin asked, even though they had met a few days ago.

"Just fine, he didn't want to come now, saying something about 'invasion'… I bet he wants to meet Slade too, though." Bruce said the last part like it was some sort of threat.

"Maybe we can swing by after our trip?" Slade suggested.

"Trip?" Bruce sat up straighter.

"Yeah, me and the Titans are going skiing for New Years, and Slade is coming too!" Robin explained hurriedly. "So, maybe later in January?"

"You really feel like you are ready to take a trip together?" Bruce growled, even though Selina kept jabbing him with her elbow.

"Why not? I can fuck him just as well in a cabin as here…" Slade drawled.

It took a bit of work to smooth_ that_ one over.

* * *

The next day it was time to go. Robin packed his new diary into his rucksack, hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder and, just on cue, a car horn honked down below. He grinned. He had let Slade help to the extent of getting the rental-car they would take to the airport. They wouldn't be able to fit in the T-car, though Robin couldn't help snickering a bit as he pictured Slade stuffed into the backseat surrounded by Titans and luggage.

They could have taken cabs, but Robin felt a rental was more 'low key', they didn't need to scream out to the city that they were leaving, after all. The Titans East had promised to look out for any major threats, but the police had been informed that, for once, they were on their own.

* * *

Robin walked out of the Tower to see the others already there, Cyborg ogling the silver-colored mini-van with a creepy gleam in his eyes.

"Don't." Robin smirked. "She'll know you've been cheating."

They got the luggage in, just a bag or so each, as they would rent all the equipment on site.

"Everybody ready to go?" Slade asked from behind the wheel. "The plane won't wait for us."

"Actually it will, since I will be flying it." Robin grinned as he jumped in next to Slade. Somehow Raven usually got shotgun, but no one dared to claim that privilege when Slade was driving.

"You will?" Slade asked. It was a fairly innocent question, but Robin immediately crossed his arms in the pose the Titans knew meant danger. Their leader might be about to explode. They ducked down a bit in the back seat.

"Yes. Any problem with that?" Robin asked in an overly sweet voice.

"No. Very smart to avoid the cost and the inconvenience of a hired crew. What plane did you choose? I gather the T-jet is a bit on the small side?" Slade grinned, ducking the danger like he was born to do it.

"Yeah, I rented a Cessna Citation CJ3 jet." Robin smiled, threat gone. "So, you have no problem with me flying then?"

"No. I'm not a _century_ old, and you are not a woman from the fifties. Never expect me to treat you as such, please, it offends me." Slade said with a light snort.

"Good. So I'll be taking care of my own spiders then?" Robin grinned, making the other Titans giggle.

"Actually… you can take care of mine too." Slade shuddered.

* * *

The plane wasn't too big, but it seated five comfortably, and since Robin and Slade spent all the time in the cock-pit, space wasn't an issue.

The flight was uneventful, even though Slade suggested several ways to make it more interesting. Robin preferred_ not_ to risk crashing them into a mountain, though. Despite the conversation, Robin found that Slade wasn't a bad back-seat driver at all, something that he really appreciated. Bruce was a _pain_. _If_ he let Robin fly at all.

* * *

They took two cabs from the airport, and, as they arrived at the resort, they spent almost an hour picking out all their gear. They needed both cross-county and down-hill skis, as well as snowboards and ice-skates and all the gear for each sport. Slade didn't pick out a snow-board, but Robin made him choose a pair of skates.

As they were finishing up, Robin clapped his hands.

"All right, listen up! Our cabins are rather secluded, so leave everything here, the staff will take our gear there. I thought we could either ski to the site or… take snowmobiles?"

"YEAAAH! Snowmobiles!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm with the loud ones." Raven concurred, and as they all seemed to agree, Robin led them out to three 'sleds' parked outside.

"What? Only three?" Beast Boy said, and then turned to Raven. "May I drive you, my lady?"

"Pfftt… I want to drive one myself, come on Star, we'll take the black one."

"Yeah, get on, squirt." Cyborg grinned, straddling another. "You bump into things when you _walk_, no one wants an accident."

"But, but-" Beast Boy started.

"Come on, BB, just drive half the way each." Robin snorted and turned to Slade.

"You know how to drive one of these?" The man merely raised an eyebrow, as if Robin had asked a very stupid question indeed. "Hey, I'm just making sure, these are powerful, dangerous machines, and I don't want to end up wrapped around a tree."

"Wrap yourself around me, then, and you'll be perfectly safe…" Slade grinned and straddled the last vehicle. Robin jumped on behind him.

"What, you are going to let him drive now?" Cyborg snickered.

"Yeah, I flew all the way here, my arms are tired." Robin rolled his eyes as Starfire giggled at the oldest joke in the book. "Anyway, I have the map. Can't navigate and drive at the same time. Okay, follow us. Keep the distance, no funny stuff."

"Yes _mum_." his team said as one.

"See what I have to deal with?" Robin sighed to Slade.

"Yes. But I wouldn't dare comment." the man smirked.

"You are trying to make sure you'll get some tonight, aren't you?" Robin laughed quietly.

"Yes, very much so. Is it working?" Slade asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Robin echoed and hugged the man's waist tighter.

* * *

As they arrived, they saw three cozy cabins in a row, and, in the middle one, soon dubbed Robin's and Slade's, there was a roaring fire and a warm lunch awaiting them.

After eating, their luggage and gear arrived, and everybody worked on settling in, but that was soon enough done, in the old tradition of 'let's just throw everything inside'. Slade took the longest, as he, apparently, hadn't heard of this particular tradition or didn't care for it.

After unpacking, Robin gathered his team again.

"So… everyone can do what they like, but I thought, why not leave the slopes for tomorrow, pack a picnic and go cross-county skiing instead? There's a track starting around a lake just a bit from here… anyone interested?"

* * *

They all were, and soon they had raided the stacked kitchens every cabin came with.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining like it got paid good money to do so, and it was only a few degrees below freezing, so as soon as they started moving, they easily kept warm.

It took a while to get the technique right, since none of them had stood on a pair of skis for a long time, but they soon got the hang of it.

"Hey, Star, flying is cheating!" Beast Boy grinned after a while.

"Oh? Oh! I am terribly sorry!" the alien, who had been hovering a few inches above the ground, gasped. "I was not aware. I was just so happy!"

Robin grinned, feeling very happy too.

* * *

They had almost reached the other side of the lake when Slade, who had taken the lead at the moment, stepped off track.

"Slade? You are not going to stop the ski?" Starfire asked, worried the man was tired or perhaps irritated over something.

"No, I'm just going to write my name in the snow. You go on, I'll catch up." Slade grinned.

"You are? May I watch?" the alien asked, clearly intrigued.

"Star! He's… he's going to… Raven help me out here!" Robin begged.

"Nah. I was rather hoping to get to see something myself." Raven smirked.

"You are a bad friend!" Robin snorted, but couldn't help but laugh. "Star, he's going to… he's going to the bathroom, okay?"

"Oh. I did not know that expression." Starfire blushed.

"That's okay, let's move out." Robin said, as Slade skied further in among the trees.

"… and that's why you shouldn't eat yellow snow…" Cyborg explained further.

"Talking about eating, I'm hungry! We've been skiing for almost three hours now!" Best Boy complained.

"There is supposed to be a resting site up ahead, we'll eat there… think you can make it that long?" Robin grinned.

"I'll _try_." The brave young man sighed.

* * *

Slade caught up with them just as they arrived at the site on the sea-shore. It had a wind- shelter built out of snow, and the remains of a fire inside. The Titans and Slade settled for their small, portable grill, though, and soon hotdogs, of both the usual and the tofu-variety, sizzled on it, as sandwiches and thermoses of hot chocolate and tea were passed around.

Robin found that it got quite warm in the sun, out of the wind, and he even had to unbutton his jacket a bit. They were sitting on foam mats to isolate them from the snow, and Robin felt quite cozy, leaning back on Slade, closing his eyes.

"Mmm… this is nice…"

"Yes." Slade agreed with a hum. "As nice as it can get out in the snow. With company."

Robin snorted softly.

"That's all you think about?"

"Yes, I'm pretty single minded."

"Me too, in fact, if my friends weren't here…" Robin smirked.

"Really? In the snow?" Slade chuckled.

"I figured I'd be riding you." Robin said.

"I see."

"Hey guys, shut up!" Cyborg snorted. "Please keep the details to yourselves?"

"Can I ride-?" Starfire started.

"No." Robin cut her off. "And if you want to know what it means, you'll have to ask _Raven _this time."

"Thanks for _that_, fearless leader…" the dark woman muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure you can explain just_ fine_…" Robin grinned.

* * *

After another hour of resting it was time to head off, as they wouldn't be home until dark if they stayed longer. Beast Boy muttered about being tired, until Slade suggested he could just fly home instead. The changeling looked appalled.

"That's _cheating_!"

"We have this unofficial rule that we won't use any of our powers when we are on vacation." Raven explained. "Sure, we can when we need to, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, and it's rather easy to overlook us if we just act normal. Well. Most of us." she looked over at Cyborg.

"Hey, I'm all wrapped up here!" the half-metal man said, and indeed, he looked a bit like the Michelin-man. "Blame Beast Boy and his green skin instead."

"Wrapped up too!" the changeling objected. "I can't help if those people thought I had some sort of disease!"

"You could always blame it on colored sun-block?" Slade suggested.

"Wow! He _is_ smart! I _knew_ he would be good for something!" Beast Boy beamed, making Slade chuckle despite himself, and rummage around in his back-pack. "All right, this might be cheating a _little_, but since you are tired…" the man uncoiled a thin rope and attached it to his belt. "You can tag along with me."

Soon they set off again, Beast Boy very happily holding on to the rope, and he now felt like he flew over the snow, since Slade was a faster skier than he was.

"Yaaaay! Go faster!" he cried out, and the rest of the Titans worked up quite a sweat to keep up. Until…

After a while Slade looked behind him and smirked.

"You are _all _cheating, now?"

"Hey, you almost left us behind!" Robin defended himself, "Besides, you didn't even seem to notice."

"I didn't." Slade let them know. "Okay, want me to go faster, then?"

Robin insisted that they all skied by themselves for the last kilometer, saying Slade might be a bit of a dog, but he was _his_ dog, and not to be tired out quite yet. He got five snowballs in the face for that one. Two things passed the young hero's mind as he brushed himself off. One; that he deserved that, and two; that it must be getting a bit warmer, as the snow was wet enough for the missiles to be formed. Let no one think that the teen's brain _ever_ stopped analyzing everything.

* * *

They arrived back at the cabins dead tired but very happy with their day. To Slade's chagrin Robin invited the others to their cabin for some rose-hip soup, which he had brought, before bedtime, and, after changing, they all came by, sitting in front of the open fire, burning marshmallows and sipping on the hot drink.

After a while Robin yawned.

"I know it's barely eight, but I think a hot shower and some sleep is what I need right now."

"Awwww… Slade just looked so_ sad_!" Cyborg grinned.

"If you want us to lay off the sex-jokes, don't goad us." Robin grinned, glancing at Slade to see if he could spot the same thing, but the man's face was carefully blank.

The rest of his team bid goodnight, and Slade came up behind him, winding his arms around Robin's waist and chest.

"Ignore the tin-man, if you are too tired…" he started, but Robin burst out laughing.

"Please! I just wanted them to leave before I jumped you and gave them a free show!" he admitted. "Come let's see if the shower is big enough for two!"

It was. Well. With one person being held up against the wall really tightly, it was.

* * *

The next day they hit the slopes, spending the whole day there. It had snowed a bit during the night, but all the slopes looked fine. They split up several times as they preferred different pistes, but they met for lunch around noon, at a restaurant next to the lifts.

"Slade and I are going to go for the double black diamond-trails after lunch, are you in?" Robin asked the others.

"No, I like my neck the way it is." Raven said. "I'll stick to the green and blue, thanks."

"We are taking Star snowboarding." Beast Boy told Robin.

"Sounds great, we'll join you after!" Robin grinned and glanced at Slade. "I'm going to try to get Slade to test it."

"I don't think so." the man muttered.

"What was it you said last night…? About being open to trying new things…?" Robin grinned wickedly.

"Will you please stop remembering what I say and use it against me?" the man sighed. "I wasn't exactly in a clear state of mind." The man glanced at the other Titans. "Because of... being tired… from skiing…"

"Yeah sure." Cyborg snorted.

* * *

Robin _did_ get to see Slade snow-board. He also got to see him fall over no less than three times, which was a big bonus, especially since Slade soon was better than he was. The man preferred skis, though, and before quitting for the day, they heard about a great place to ski off-track, and soon they were flying through untouched, freshly fallen snow. As they came down to the bottom of the slope, they had quite a trek back, but they both agreed it was worth it.

* * *

They returned to the cabins for dinner instead of eating out, and, as the dark took over outside, they were snuggled up by the fire again.

"I feel like a traitor for saying this, but we should do this more…" Cyborg murmured, half asleep in one of the plush chairs.

"I don't mean to sound like the bad guy here, no pun intended," Slade started, "but who says you have to be on duty twenty-four/seven? I understand you wanting to protect people, well… up to a certain _point_ I do, but is the world really going to end if you took the occasional day off?"

"Actually, it's been close a few times…" Robin grinned.

"I'm with Slade on this one." Raven said. "From now on there will be summer vacations, winter breaks and even the occasional weekend. Who is with me? Workaholic leaders don't get to vote."

"No fair." Robin pouted as the rest of the team raised their hands quickly. "Well, just go then… Slade and I can protect the city." he grinned.

Slade seemed to be choking on his beverage.

"Robin, there are _very few_ things I wouldn't do for you, but playing hero?" he coughed.

"You'll get to name your price?" Robin suggested, looking up at the man. Slade was seated in one of the chairs and Robin on the thick rug in front of it.

"We'll talk." Slade smirked.

* * *

On New Year's Eve, they spent the morning at the slopes, and then Robin took them all out ice-skating. The area had a series of small lakes, all connected, and all plowed, so they could literary skate for miles on perfect ice. They all did a fairly good impression of Bambi at first, but even Slade agreed that it was a wonderful feeling once he had remembered the basics.

"I haven't done this since I was a teen." The man defended himself.

"Yeah, but there was lot's of space to practice on back then, huh, during the ice-age?" Beast Boy grinned, and then desperately tried to get out of reach on the slippery ice.

* * *

In the afternoon, Robin and Slade took a short cross-country ski-trip while Beast Boy and Cyborg built a snowman and Raven and Starfire enjoyed the sun by the wall of their cabin. When the couple came back, a spontaneous snowball fight erupted, with everyone for themselves when it came to teams. Everyone seemed to give up at approximately the same time, so Beast Boy announced himself the winner and they all agreed he was allowed to. For once.

"There's a New Year's Eve party at the resort, do you all want to go? I've made reservations at the restaurant at eight." Robin said, and they all were happy to. They spent the evening resting, and in Robin's and Slade's case, making out, until it was time to leave.

They had all dressed up for the occasion, and even Cyborg made his dark red sweater and black cargo-pants look good. The team was so used to seeing him in just his normal gear, so actually having him wearing clothes were a bit weird. Like a dressed up dog.

Robin had found some time for shopping after Christmas, and had chosen a pair of pale gray pants and a matching shirt with the smallest hints of silver threads in the fabric. It was New Years after all; he was allowed to go a bit crazy, right? Raven and Starfire were both wearing dresses, Raven a long, slim, black and silver one, and Starfire a shorter, slightly flared, dark green. Beast Boy also seemed to have actually planned what he was going to wear for once, and even Raven gave his shirt and blazer an approving smile. To Robin Slade was the stunning one, however, even though the man was only wearing an ordinary dark grey suit, and silvery-grey shirt. The men look at each other.

"How did we manage to get matching outfits?" Robin gaped.

"Don't blame me, I had the suit for months…" Slade grinned. "We look good, though, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Robin smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You'll soon be wearing matching sweat-suits too…" Cy warned them.

* * *

They took cabs to the restaurant, as their clothes didn't exactly go well with snow-mobiles, and had a wonderful, ridiculously over prized, New Years dinner, before heading to the next building where the party was being held. The whole place seemed to throb with music, and as they opened the door they went almost deaf.

The crowd was a very mixed one, from kids and young teens to senior citizens, going crazy on the dance floor. Some were even wearing masquerade-costumes, leaving the meta-humans and Robin's masked face fitting right in. Slade made his way to of the bars and ordered a round of mixed non-alcoholic drinks. Getting Robin drunk wasn't exactly something he wanted to do, especially not since it might get back to Bruce somehow. Cat-claws can only hold someone back for so long.

* * *

Robin took a trip to the bathroom, and, as he headed back, he spotted a guy at the bar. He didn't look familiar, exactly, but there was something about him… Just then the guy turned around, spotted Robin and almost dropped his drink, while going extraordinary pale. Robin pretended not to notice and just walked by.

"There you are." Slade said and handed Robin a drink which managed to be half yellow and half red. "You know who I think I spotted before?"

"Don't say it! I think I saw him too, but I'm on vacation, I'm going to look the other way." Robin hissed.

"It's extraordinary how you can recognize someone just from the body-type and the way he moves, isn't it?" Slade said.

"Yeah, but when he saw me, he almost crapped himself." Robin grinned. "Actually… Slade, do you promise no to get insanely jealous if I get back at him a bit for last year?"

"Yes, but you have to tell me what happened soon, you all seemed traumatized…" Slade grinned. "And it irks me that he seems to have made a greater impact on you than I have."

"Oh, don't worry, I still wake up screaming when I dream of you." Robin tried to comfort the former villain.

"Wet dreams doesn't count." Slade smirked.

Robin smirked back and then made his way over to the area where he first seen the young man. He spotted him soon enough, and walked up, ordering a soda at the bar next to him as an excuse. He then turned around and scanned the crowd, his masked eyes soon landing on his target next to him.

"Hey… nice party, huh?" Robin smiled.

"Y-yeah, great." The teen answered, and Robin flashed him a smile. He was absolutely sure now; it was Red X. The guy didn't look half bad, actually, and Robin's smile turned flirty.

"You wanna dance?"

"Err… you… you're not here with… someone?" Red asked, looking around.

"Nah, he doesn't dance, so I'm on my own… he won't be any trouble." Robin moved closer. "Come on… afraid someone will notice you dancing with a guy?"

"_Hell _no, free world and all that…" Red seemed to straighten up a bit.

"Yes… everything you see, just there for the taking…" Robin smirked suggestively. This time it worked, making Red forget his fear… or common sense, as it might be.

"I practically _live_ by those words..." The thief grinned, and pulled Robin out on the dance-floor.

Dancing with Red was more fun than Robin expected, and he almost forgot it was supposed to be for revenge. The thief's hands were all over him, and, by the end of a series of up-beat songs, just as a calmer one started, the older teen bent down to Robin's ear.

"Hey… wanna go into the bathroom, and… you know… have some fun?"

At that moment a heavy hand landed on the poor guy's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Slade growled viciously, almost crushing Red's collar bone in the process.

Red made a noise like a small, scared animal dying a horrible painful death.

"N-no?" he managed to squeal out at the end.

"Good. See you back in Jump." Robin smirked at him, making Red's eyes go very, _very _wide as they flitted from one to the other. Then he turned and ran for his life.

"Jump might have one criminal less now." Slade chuckled.

"I hope not. I like him." Robin grinned.

"I _saw_ that." Slade muttered. "You really wanted his hands groping you like that?"

"You_ know_ I want it to be _yours_." Robin laughed., "Don't be jealous! Besides, I had only been on the market for a few weeks when you snatched me up! Can you blame a guy for being curious?"

"Yes. Yes I can." The man let him know sternly, giving him a glare which reminded the teen of facing him as his enemy.

"Okay. Just checking." Robin said meekly. "Hey, we're dancing!" he added, just noticing. "I didn't think you danced…"

"_Everyone_ can slow dance… I leave the jumping around to you, though." Slade grinned, relaxing. "Now… what was it about you wanting to be groped?"

* * *

Just before midnight, they were all ushered outside to watch a wonderful firework display. For the first time, Robin even got a midnight kiss, starting the year off in a spectacular way. Yeah… 2010 was gonna be great…

* * *

They didn't return to the cabins until after three in the morning, having had too much fun to leave. After saying goodnight to the rest of the group, Slade was surprised as Robin started rummaging through his backpack. The teen's actions made even less sense as he found a leather-bound book and settled with it in one of the recliners.

"You are going to read now?" the man asked, as he started undressing for the night.

"No, no read. Write. This is a diary, I got it from Alfred as a Christmas present." Robin smiled. "I decided to start it on the first of January, and, well… this is it." Slade had a strange expression on his face, and Robin raised an amused eyebrow. "What? Shocked I'm writing a diary? Not manly enough for you?" he smirked.

"No, that's… I'll be right back." Slade said, and disappeared towards the front door. Robin heard some rummaging and wondered what the hell was going on. As the man came back, the Titan was beyond curious.

"Slade? What _are_ you doing?"

"I hid your boots."

"Oh, well, then… _what_?" Robin stared at the man, afraid that something in Slade's brain had snapped, and that he had gone insane. "_Why_?"

"Because without boots, you can't leave. You would think at least _twice_ before running out in the snow barefoot." The man, kind of, explained. "Actually, I'd better-"

Robin gasped as Slade suddenly flipped the recliner back and then straddled him, pinning him to the chair.

"There. Now you can't move at all." Slade seemed pleased. "Oh, and I almost forgot…" the man swiftly grabbed Robin's wrists, trapping them as well.

"Slade, you're freaking me out here!" Robin explained. "Why the hell would I want to leave?"

"I know about the Titan's log."

Robin blinked.

"Ah… I think I understand _why_ now." he frowned. "You have been reading my journal all this time?"

"No. Not yours. But the other's… and I have been writing my own."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!" Robin snorted, starting to feel it wouldn't be such a good year after all. "Why wouldn't you have read mine? What stopped you?"

"I couldn't figure out your password."

Robin's eyes widened, and then he did something Slade hadn't expected: he started to laugh. Rather hysterically.

"You… you couldn't… figure out…?" he gasped between giggle-attacks.

"Yes, yes, very funny." Slade growled. "What was it, anyway?"

"Like I'd ever tell you…" Robin smirked. "So you wrote too? Can I read it?"

"I don't think-"

"Slade!"

"Yes. Of course. Stay. Please?" the man asked and got up to sift through his own luggage.

Robin smiled. The tone of voice Slade used, told him that the man was actually really ashamed of himself, and genuinely afraid that Robin would walk out on him. Now, Robin wasn't exactly _happy_ about this new information, but this was _Slade_. He doing something like this was _expected_. He just wouldn't let the man know that.

Slade returned shortly after with a laptop and Robin booted it up before logging into the Titan's main-frame. Shame on the ski-resort which didn't have complete wireless internet access nowadays. Slade directed him to the place he had hidden his log, and told Robin his password. Robin arched a brow and typed it in.

"You are a sick man." he muttered.

"Thank you." Slade grinned, forgetting he was in trouble. A look from Robin reminded him. "Sorry. Habit." the man shrugged.

Robin started reading. He would frown, or snort, or even chuckle at places, and once he finished, he closed the lid to the computer and stared into the dying fire.

"Robin?" Slade asked carefully.

"Go to bed, Slade. I need to be alone…" Robin said in a tired voice, which wouldn't stand for any arguing. The man obeyed.

* * *

1st of January 2010, about 4.15 AM

Dear Diary.

Sorry, I just thought I freak myself out by actually writing that…

I'm in love. True, he is completely impossible, he cheats, he's too smug about everything, he has a more than slightly sordid past and my guardian doesn't approve… and right now he is in the bedroom, afraid I will break up with him. Silly man. He's perfect. I just have to remember to never, _ever_ let him know that I think that… a man like Slade needs to be kept on his toes, just a _bit_… that doesn't mean I won't tell him that I love him, of course! I will do that in a few minutes, actually… I'm just going to let him stew for a bit first…

Well, that's enough of that, I think. Maybe it wasn't long enough, but there's a man in a bed waiting to make a_ lot_ of things up to me, so I really can't spend any more time writing… I'm just going to set the password to this diary first… I think I'll use my old one, but since the combination lock doesn't use letters, I just have to put in the corresponding numbers, so… 19-12-1-4-5. That's it... now… I'm going to go forgive Slade…

/R

* * *

_The End…_

A/N: Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
